Harry Potter and Order of the Shinigami
by Arkarian7
Summary: Voldemort has risen to body and power again. The Shinigami are worried that history will repeat itself if it is left unchecked. Harry and his friends will make friends with Ichigo and his lot. Possible Dumbledore!Bashing. Possible creature fic. (On Hiatus - I don't know where to go with this one at the moment. I'll come back to it at some point)
1. Ichi

**This is my first Xover of any kind. I got the idea of doing one when I found a few I liked.**

 **Distinct pairs are: ByakuyaxIchigo, maybe a bit of ByakuyaxIchigoxShinji (Should I think it is needed), DracoxHarry. Depending on how I feel how I want this to go, there will be** _ **Dumbledore!bashing**_ **and maybe** _ **Ron/, Ginny/**_ **and** _ **Molly/bashing. And other bashing is a possibility.**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach. They belong to Mangaka Kubo-sensei and J. . I do, however, own the OC characters I have created to join in the best of both worlds, and the integrated plot.**

" **/'talking'/" – Zangetsu (and other Zanpakutou's)**

" _ **/'talking'/" – Katsuro**_

" _/'talking'/" – Shiro (And other Hollows)_

"/'talking'/" - Ichigo (And others)

* * *

 _ **Ichi**_

Keid Atlas, an unseated officer of the third division, was on recon duty. Keid had fair, light brown skin with dark brown hair and green eyes. He was stationed in Scotland. There was himself and three others but they were all stationed far from each other. He found himself near a castle. It was a school. A school for the gifted. Keid found that the students in this school had higher than average reiatsu for humans.

He was there for at least six months, having a safe house near by. It was nearly end of term and he found that it was a very depressing time for those inside the castle; students and teachers alike. Keid had managed to get into the castle for the memorial service for a child who died recently. No one saw him nor did they notice him at all.

'Lord Voldemort has returned!' is what brought him back to Earth. He stiffened considerably. He thought they had gotten rid of him. He had disappeared. For sure! He can't be back. He sighed. "This will be a long year, once again." He muttered to himself. Once he heard that, he was gone.

He had to report this back to the head captain. This was serious. If he was back, then the balance in souls would go out again. Not only that but his squad will be put on overtime. Something he greatly didn't want to do. Like everyone, overtime can be very stressful. So what do you do, sort the problem out before it gets to that point. Keid made his way over the hills to his safe house.

He quickly finished up the report he was doing before opening a Senkaimon. He dropped off his report to his captain before heading to the first division.

"I request the presence of Sou-taichou. It is urgent!" Keid requested to the guard.

"Very well, wait here."

Keid nodded. He patiently waited until he was given leave to enter. When he finally got an audience with the head captain, he knelt down in front of him.

"We have a very dire situation on hand."

"What is it?"

"Lord Voldemort has returned."

"The man that caused havoc fifteen years ago?"

"Yes he has returned!"

"How do you know for sure?"

"Well I'm stationed in Scotland at the moment, near a reishi rich environment. I have found out that it is a school for the gifted. These students and teachers all have above average reiatsu for mortals. They call it magic. They use it in a different way to us. Instead of using the core magic we have, they use wands to channel their reiatsu. I have found that the wands are like our zanpakutou's, they have souls yet the mortals have no way of communicating with them as of yet.

"A competition had been going on last academic year at the school and the last task of said competition, Potter Harry and Diggory Cedric were transported elsewhere, to a graveyard, if I remember correctly. The Diggory infant was killed by the same man who had killed the Potter parents. They held a memorial service for the infant and it was mentioned that Lord Voldemort had returned and was the one responsible of the infants death." Keid finish explaining.

"Very well. Return to your post and keep the school under close watch. When I think the time is right, your duties there will cease to continue and you will have the deserved rest that is needed. If what you say is correct then I will send Ski-Taichou that way."

"Hai sou-taichou." He bowed his head in acknowledgement before disappearing once again. He carried on with his mission and what he was told to do.

Ichigo was awoken up by a hell butterfly trying to get his attention. "What is it this time?" He whined.

 _'Go bac' ta sleep King.'_

'If I could I would, but it seems Jii-san wants us. So get out here now.'

Ichigo groggily got up from his bed in the division barracks. He hastily got dressed in his black shihakushou, putting the white haori on top. He pulled his waist long hair into a lazy ponytail. Shiro appeared soon after, a stark contrast of the orange haired. Both wearing haori, Ichigo's white with a black number three, Shiro's black with white number three. Shiro's hair was a lot shorter than his counterparts, but he seemed to like that out of the two only his King would have the longer hair. Both of them had the marigold insignia as well.

"Come on then, King." Shiro yawned, Zangetsu securely on his back. Ichigo's version on his shoulder. They made their way to the first division, and waited for leave of enter. "Oi Jii-san? Wha's tha deal with wakin' us up?"

"I have a mission for you, Shiba-Kuchiki-Taichou. Shirosaki-Taichou." He said calmly.

"What is it?"

"It's a yearlong mission in the world of the living."

"A year long?" Ichigo asked.

He was a little surprised. He wondered what this could entail.

"Aa. Do you remember about fifteen years ago, your division had trouble with hollows and pluses because of the amount of deaths that happened?"

"Aa..." The two said simultaneously.

"Well we have reason to believe that the person responsible for it has returned, he has come back to power after disappearing completely. You'll be going to a 'magic' school so to speak. There has been a lot of hollow activity around the area. As it is, Europe is your jurisdiction. I also want you to look after a child by the name of Harry Potter. He was the one this Dark Lord, who goes by the name of Voldemort, wants dead. If he has come back to power, the boy will be the one in danger.

"Take a group and pose as Professor and students from Japan. I've sent word ahead. Take a group of seven only. The Professor will be Yoruichi. She will be teaching the basics of what they teach you in the academy apart from kidō."

"As a defence teacher?"

"Aa!"

"'kay Jii-san." Shiro answered.

"But you must stay inside, Shirosaki."

"Bu' bu' tha's not fair." He whined.

"Don't complain, Shiro. Just go back in. I'll figure something out." Ichigo glared at his counterpart. The white doppelganger glared before disappearing leaving a white mist behind. "How long do I have, Jii-san?"

"You pick in the next hour, and you leave tomorrow."

Ichigo sighed and nodded. "I'll be back, Jii-san." The old man nodded as the orange haired captain walked out.

'I was thinking Byaka, Grimmjow, Yuzu, maybe Ulquiorra. Anyone else?'

 _ **'Katsuro wants Nel to come along.'**_

'Not Nel, Katsuro.'

 _'Hisagi!'_

'Not Hisagi. We already have two official captains. We can probably ask Akon to come. Hat-n-clogs won't mind. We might need one of the 12th division.'

 _'Aa...'_

'Okay what about Asuka Katakura. He's free, though Rin may object to it.'

 _'Our cub_ will _object. Not Katakura. Rikū Togakushi migh' be a betta choice.'_

'Okay we have our list ready then. Byaka, Rikū, Grimmjow, Yuzu, Akon and Ulquiorra. Now we go inform them. Out you come, Shiro. You inform those in our squad. Tell Kira he is in charge, and if he needs help ask Shinji or someone.'

"Go' it King. Jaa." Shiro said as he vanished in a silent dust of Sonido.

He went to the sixth division. "Where's Byakuya?" He asked Renji.

"Should be in the office, why?"

"Got a job for him."

Renji eyed him curiously but didn't say anything. Ichigo found him in the office working.

"Byaka." Ichigo gave him a smile. Byakuya smiled back softly.

"Yes, Ichi?"

"I have a job for you."

"A job?" The black haired raised an eyebrow.

"Aa...Sou-taichou wants us to go to the world of the living on a year-long mission. It is to some wizarding school in Great Britain. He wants us to pose as a new Professor and transfer students. He has a bit of the things that we need waiting for us to finish filling in."

"Aa, when do we leave? And how many are going?"

"Tomorrow, and apart from us, five others are going as well."

"Who?"

"Well we were thinking Rikū, Grimmjow, Yuzu, Akon and Ulquiorra. Shiro is getting those in our squad."

"That's an awful lot from yours."

"We thought it better. Grimm, Ulqui, and I are powerful enough to hold our ground. You, another official captain and there is no way I'd survive without you there. Yuzu can heal us should we get into trouble. Akon, for research purposes. And well Rikū because I couldn't think of anyone else to go that could pass as a student."

"An interesting pick indeed." He commented. "Who's the Professor then?"

Ichigo smirked at this. "Yoruichi-san is the 'Professor'. I think it is a good idea."

"You're going to have a field day with that aren't you?"

"Indeed. It's rather fun to see Yoruichi boss you around."

"That is not going to be fun at all." Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the other.

"Anyway I got to inform the other two. Plus I have business to attend to in the royal realm and with the Shiba's. Jaa ne Byaka." He was off in a silent cry of a mix between sonido and shunpo.

He had finished telling those needing to come as did Shiro. They met back in the first division. "We're back, Jii-san." Shiro told the old man.

"Who are you bringing?"

"Byakuya, Rikū Togakushi, Grimmjow, Yuzu, Akon and Ulquiorra!" Ichigo told him.

Yamamoto nodded his head, writing the names down on a piece of paper. He sent it off with a hell butterfly. "Tomorrow you are to go to a place called the Leaky Cauldron. You are to stay there. Get all the equipment you need. Here are the letters now." The jigokuchou floated towards the old man. He tapped the butterfly twice before it transformed into a stack of letters. Six letters dropped on the desk. "Take these to your group. And I want you to meet me here tomorrow at dawn."

"Yer really love wakin' us up, don' ya Jii-san?" Shiro asked slightly irritated. Yamamoto smiled ever so slightly.

Ichigo picked up the letters, waving as he left the room. Shiro followed behind him. "Take them to whoever they are addressed to. I need to sort things out with the Shiba's." And with that he disappeared.

Ichigo sorted out the family affairs at the Shiba compound. He did somehow become the Head of the Clan; he had no idea how that had happened. Kuukaku didn't mind, she seemed up for it; something about it being finally that the main family was back in charge, or something like that. Ichigo was just so confused by that.

He said goodbye to the family which included the whole lot. Kuukaku; Ganju; his sisters; his brother-in-laws; his own grand kids; his kids; his nephews; his nieces; the whole lot. Though he did wait until the end to tell his father, he didn't want to go through that.

He went back to the first division to ask for something. "Jii-san, can I take Hisoka and Sakura? Both of us are going and I'd rather have them by me. The other three I can trust with Rin or my sisters."

"I'll have to see. I should have your answer by night fall."

"Aa..." Ichigo said before being transported all of a sudden. He knew where he was going, and he knew he was in for a telling off. "What's up?" He asked the head guard. Well not the guards that he saw the last time.

"Follow me!" The blue haired man told Ichigo. He was being lead to the big oak doors. "Ōsama is a little annoyed by your trip." He informed just before he pushed the heir through the door. He closed it quickly behind him.

"You are not going!" A male with slicked-back dark hair, oval eyes with black sclera and unusual pupils and very thin eyebrows said.

"It's not a big deal. And I've already agreed."

"I am not letting my only heir, who is worthy, going into a situation that could be potentially dangerous."

"I'll be fine."

"You are not going."

"Yes I am. I am old enough to look after myself."

"You are not going." He repeated once more.

"But I have to go. It's boring staying in the Seireitei. There is nothing to do. And I'll be extra careful."

"You are not going to give up that easily, are you?"

"Nope!" Ichigo put his arms across his chest to show he was serious.

"Fine then, be like that. Ruri. Shione. Hajime. Mamosuke. Ryuunosuke." Two females and three males appeared in an instant. "You are to protect the young prince on his mission to the living world." They all nodded in acknowledgement.

"You can't do that. I don't need a guard."

"I do not care what you say in this matter. Seeing as I cannot sway you from going to the living world, you are going with a guard whether you like it or not. When you are in the Soul Society, I can watch over you and I know you are okay. In the world of the living it is a lot harder."

"Fine Jii-san." Ichigo turned his head away and started to make his way to the door. The five of them followed him. "If you must come, don't get in my way."

"Yes of course Ski-sama." They said in complete unison.

"Aa whatever." And soon they were back in the Soul Society. He felt his soul being full again with the addition of Shiro.

A lot of people were eyeing the new comers. They were not in the normal soul reaper attire but instead were in middle aged styled, long sleeved tunics. Ruri was in red. Shione was in brown. Hajime was in neon green. Mamosuke was in a darker green. Ryuunosuke was in royal purple. Each had a black belt around their mid-section. They wore black trousers underneath. Over the top of the tunic, they wore a dark purple tabbard, with the royal guard insignia on the back.

"What are they doing down here?" whispers about them started to go around very quickly.

"You don't think we are in trouble or anything, do you?" Another whispered to the person next to them.

Ichigo started to get really annoyed at the constant whispers that were going around. "Shut the hell up." He said in the watery distorted voice of his hollow. Even his reiatsu spiked dangerously. They all disappeared and were not to be seen.

"Ski-sama, was that really needed?" Mamosuke asked a little timidly. Ichigo just glared at him.

Ichigo made his way to the third division and almost everyone stayed out of his way. "Father, what's going on?" Rin asked coming up to him. He pulled the orange haired girl into a hug.

"I am going away for about a year. Please look after Katsuro, Sōjun and Tensa for me."

"Where are you going?"

"To the world of the living. Sou-taichou wants me to go to an Academy for magic and look after a boy by the name of Harry Potter. He should be about the age of your three and Katsuro."

"Oh okay." She was still confused by her father's actions.

"Byakuya is coming with me as well." He continued on. That seemed to surprise her.

"Dad's going too?" She asked. "So I'm going to be left alone with the rest of the Shiba's?"

"Yes your...Byakuya is going too. I'm sorry, but I couldn't ask you to come along because of the triplets. They need you here." Ichigo said to her. "Now I must go back to the office and finish the paperwork that was set."

"When do you go?"

"Tomorrow at dawn."

"That soon?"

"Aa...I'm sorry about that. I was only told today."

"Will Shiro be going with you to?"

"Yeah, he can't stay out that long." He apologized. "Kira, along with the Vizards, will look after the division." He started to make his way to the office.

"Don't follow him." Rin told the five guests that appeared.

"Why?" Ruri asked

"We are here to protect the prince." Shione added.

"What the hell are you talking about? What prince? And he is annoyed, he won't be good company." She told them.

"Ichigo is the prince of Soul Society."

"He is the heir to the throne of Soul Society."

"And when did this happen?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Several years ago. The Spirit King did not have a child, so he chose an heir that would be powerful enough to watch over this world." Ryuunosuke answered.

"That damned idiot. He didn't inform anyone." Rin was fuming, she certainly did have her father's temper. She stormed towards the offices. "Father." She said as she opened the door. "When did you think to inform anyone that you are the heir to Soul Society?"

"I wasn't." Was all he said to her.

"Why?" She said calmly, although she wanted to shout at him.

"Because it's not like that old man will die any day soon. There was no point in doing so."

Rin sighed at that. She closed her eyes, resting her body against the wall. "I'm going home. So bye father, please be safe and don't do anything rash. Come home in one piece. I'll see you when you get back." And with that, she disappeared.

"Ski-sama?" Hajime asked.

"Get out and stay out." Ichigo said dangerously cold.

"Ski-sama?" Ryuunosuke asked, worried about their charge.

Ichigo started to raise his spiritual pressure very slowly. "I told you to get out."

"Ichigo calm down." Byakuya was suddenly in the room. "Go please."

They nodded at the order, though they stayed by the room just outside the door.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Where did you go? You disappeared for about twenty minutes."

"Our king wanted to talk to me."

"The Spirit King?"

"Yes. And let's leave it at that."

Byakuya just nodded his head. He went about hugging the younger male from behind, whispering soothing words to him. "You are done here, are you not?"

"In a bit."

"I will wait."

Ichigo nodded his head and went about filling in the last of his paperwork. It didn't take him long to do as the last of it just needed his signature. "I'm done." He said, standing up. Byakuya followed suit.

"Where do you want to go, Ichigo?"

"Somewhere hidden. Somewhere away from prying eyes."

"I might have a place that you will like." He gave the orange haired male a soft smile.

Byakuya took Ichigo's arms, flash-stepping to the outskirts of the Rukongai. There was a pristine white house. It looked the average sized house, but here looks deceive.

"I like it. It is small and secluded. And those five won't follow me."

"I'm glad you like it."

Byakuya lead him through the house. He led the orange haired to the bedroom. The bedroom, compared to the rest of the house, was dark. The walls were a dark blue with tinted windows. "Sleep, Ichi..." Byakuya told him.

"I can't."

"Try. We have a long day tomorrow. We leave for the human world tomorrow. And besides, I think the head captain would like to speak to you before we leave anyway. You need all the strength you can get. It will be a long and hard year." Byakuya told him sternly, pulling him towards the bed. "It's our last night to spend together like this, in each other's arms."

"But what about my heat periods?"

"When it comes to those, we will sort it out. We could say that we are a mated pair. Tell them the truth, you know. It makes it better to keep things in the open instead of the dark."

"I don't think they will believe that. Anyway you're probably right. I should get some sleep. And so should you."

"Once I know you are well then I will sleep."

Ichigo wanted to argue back, but knew the argument was lost when that was said. The whole Alpha looking after the Omega shit. It wasn't really his fault that it was like that. All he could blame it on was genetics.

 _'King go ta sleep already. Yer makin' it all dark in 'ere. Yer scarin' tha 'ell outta Katsuro.'_

'Yes Shiro, I'll go to sleep.'

Ichigo settled down on the bed, with Byakuya. "The Soul King wanted to stop me from going. I told him no."

Byakuya looked at him for a minute, before laughing out loud. Ichigo looked at him confused, unfazed by the laughing noble before him.

"What?!"

"You told the Soul King off. Kuukaku would be damn near proud of you." He explained with a smile on his face. "No one has even tried that. I wonder what would happen if _that_ gets out."

"We won't know because it won't get out."

"Yes Ichi. Go to sleep." He told the younger male, a small smirk still lingering on his face. He closed his eyes, just enjoying the quietness while it lasted.

It didn't take long for Ichigo to fall off to sleep. And surprisingly for him, this time it was peaceful. Byakuya didn't fall off to sleep; instead he just watched his sleeping submissive. "I wonder who your next...companion will be, ne Ichi?" He asked the sleeping boy.

He knew it was coming sooner or later. He was growing more and more powerful by the day, which only increased the danger he was in. He knew that Ichigo would have to choose another, one as powerful as himself if it were to keep anything in line. He just hoped that it was one of the Vizoreds or Arrancar. They knew his species better, even though they weren't the exact same. He sighed. Byakuya fell off to sleep moments later.

Hours later they were awoken by an insistent jigokuchō. Dawn was approaching them fast. The butterfly went straight for Ichigo's finger. He sighed in relief. "We can bring Hisoka and Sakura with us. I didn't feel like I could leave them here for a year without seeing them."

"It was good thinking, Ichi." Byakuya kissed him softly.

Ichigo closed his eyes, wanting to get back to sleep, before shooting up straight. "Shit. Shiro get out here."

"Wha' King? I was sleepin'." The white doppelgänger whined rubbing his sleep filled eyes.

"Go to the barracks and the two noble compounds we're are a part of and get some clothes. Go and tell the staff in the Shiba compound and tell them to get Hisoka and Sakura ready."

"Why do I hafta, King?" He glared at the orange haired male.

"Because I have other matters to attend to. Once you have got that sorted, bring the two and the clothes to the first division. Now go."

"Aa King." He disappeared in a lazy part of sonido.

"Get up Byakuya. You've got to get clothes, and forget your haori." He got out of bed, running around the house making sure he was presentable. "This is so frustrating."

"Be calm Ichigo." Byakuya said from the bedroom. He still had yet to move.

"I'll see you later. Be sure to meet me and the rest by the first division in an hour and a half." The orange haired disappeared in a silent flash of colours.

Ichigo appeared just outside the door to the head captain's office. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door once.

"Ichigo, come in." The head captain told him.

"You're up and about way too early for liking."

"As are you."

"That's because of those stupid butterflies."

"Yes well you did want to know. Anyway I wanted to tell you exactly what you will be doing."

"But didn't you already do that?"

"Not all of it.

"You will be going to an Academy for magic called, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes magic does exist as well as Witches and Wizards. The headmaster of the school is an old friend of mine. We've known each other for about a hundred, maybe less so years..."

"That long huh?"

"Witches and Wizards age a lot slower than normal human beings but faster than us of course. Anyway I want you to go to this school and pose as transfer pupils. Yoruichi will be teaching Defence techniques to them. She knows how they operate at the academy; Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Kidō, Hohou. She'll will be teaching Zanjutsu and Hakuda. She is qualified enough to do that."

"Aa..."

"You will be sorted into different houses and will live there for the majority of the year. But your main task is looking after a boy named Harry Potter. He is about the height of your second born, Katsuro. He is fifteen, black hair, green eyes. He wears glasses and has a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt."

"So we are looking after a fifteen year old infant?"

"Aa...Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, asked for a guard of sorts, but didn't want to cause alarm so you will be going as a professor and a group of foreign students. So I have set that up. Seeing as you are the captain responsible for that division, everything will go through you even if Yoruichi will be seen as the person who is in charge of you lot."

"But isn't Byakuya also in charge of Europe?"

"He is but not this part. Here are seven trunks, one for each of you, that will open to your spiritual pressure. No one else can get into it. Your names are etched on it, both in English and Japanese.

"You have to go to Urahara to get your gigai's. According to the captain, it is a special type that will allow you to use all abilities that you have now. You will be able to use your zanpakutō's, kidō, shunpo, and resurrección."

"Understood."

"The senkaimon will take you to a place called the Leaky Cauldron. It's a wizarding pub. Get rooms there for three weeks. Ask the bartender to get you into Daigon Alley, you need a wand for that. Take this key..." He handed the orange haired a pure white key. "...to Gringotts, the wizarding bank, and take a few coins each. In the case is a small pouch, in the colour of your spiritual pressure that will replicate the currency. The money will never run out. The money from the vault will automatically replace any used Money. Just try not to use all of it. We never know if we need to make an appearance in the Wizarding world again.

"This list is what you will need to get." The old captain handed Ichigo a list of books. "All those books are what you will to study so you are up to par with the rest of the year. The elder of you lot will be in fifth year, while the younger of you will pose as younger years."

"Aa..."

"After three weeks of staying at the Leaky Cauldron, you will be taken to 12 Grimmauld Place where you will stay for the rest of the summer. Along with the inhabitants, you will be going to the Kings Cross train station and board the train to Hogwarts. The train platform in hidden behind a barrier, so you'll be able to see it when the time comes. If I am not mistaken the platform is Platform 9¾. The six you have chosen will be sorted into the four houses."

"Is that all?"

"Aa...You better get going. Urahara-taichou wants to see you lot. And they are all waiting outside for you."

"Jaa ne, Jii-san." Ichigo walked out, taking the suitcases with him, to see him team waiting for him. Shiro had Hisoka in his arms, while Byakuya had Sakura. "We've got to go to Urahara's." He told them, handing a suitcase to them all. "I'll explain later."

They made their way to the twelfth division to find the blond captain. "Kurosaki-san, my favourite student."

" _Only_ student."

"But still my favourite." That ever present fan made an appearance, fluttering in front of his face. "Anyway here are your gigai's. Those kids won't need any seeing as they have enough to remain present. Though I don't know why you would need them though. They have more spiritual pressure than normal and would be able to see and physically touch you should they so wish to." This only earned glares from most of those there. "Take them with you, but you don't have to wear them. I won't tell if you don't."

"Thanks Hat-n-Clogs."

He launched himself forward, hugging Ichigo who just seemed to get irritated by the minute. "Anything for my favourite student."

"Get off of him." Byakuya glared at the contact _his_ strawberry was getting, a hand on the hilt of Senbonzakura.

"Hai..." He put his hands put in defeat. "Now you better get going. You don't wanna miss the senkaimon do you?" his fan in front of his face once again.

"Come Ichi-nii." Yuzu tugged at his sleeve. They made their way out to the senkaimon. A few people were there to say goodbye, saying that they'll visit.

They sighed, it was better they have corporal bodies, so they got themselves into them.

"Shiro get back now. We are ready to go." Shiro disappeared after handing Hisoka over to his mother. Ichigo held Hisoka gently yet securely before making his way through the middle world (1).

Fourteen hell butterflies accompanied them through. They came out to an alleyway. Ichigo took lead once again, rounding the corner. He found the place he was looking for.

"In here guys."

They stepped in to see the pub almost deserted. The bartender looked up at them in confusion. "Gommen Ne. Could we get some rooms?"

"Sure. How many?"

Ichigo looked back slightly, trying to make his mind up. "Eight rooms. Three rooms with two beds in, _shite kudasai._ "

"Of course." He turned round to retrieve eight keys. "Are you the transfers from Japan?" He asked curiously.

"Aa, indeed we are. How did you know?"

"Albus popped in yesterday informing me about you. Anyway enjoy your stay."

They made their way up the stairs. "We are in room 15." Ichigo held on the key, tossing the other keys to the other six randomly. "Meet me in my room in ten minutes." And with that he dragged Byakuya into the room closing the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" He eyed him wearily.

"Better than okay." He snapped, putting Hisoka on one of the beds. He sighed, he should get this done and over with. "Last month or so, I've been feeling the way I did before we got together." He looked towards the floor when he informed the other.

"So it's finally come then?" He asked quietly.

"You knew?"

"Well yes. Shinji came to me about three months back. He told me that because you are increasing in power that you will need another one. He said that you will imprint on someone in a different way than what you did with me. We should know about it in the next heat period."

 _-Flashback_

 _Shinji made his way to the Kuchiki compound. He knew from word that the captain from the sixth wasn't in the office, instead at home working. He didn't want to talk about this to the stoic noble but he needed to. Not much for his sake but for the noble's, mainly so that he doesn't freak out if it does happen. He sighed. He didn't want to do this. He looked up briefly to see a young version of his captain sitting on the gate entrance. He pretended not to notice the child. He made his way to the gate._

" _Hi Shinji-nii." The orange haired captain's face popped upside down, facing the blond._

" _Hello taichou." Shinji gave the child a small smile. "I didn't see you there."_

" _But I saw you." He frowned. "And I told you not to call me that."_

 _Shinji's smile widened. "But you are my captain, and I have to respect that. And I can see that you did."_

" _But I don't like that."_

" _I know you don't." He chuckled slightly._

 _His frown deepened. "How come you are here, Shinji-nii?"_

" _I came to talk to Kuchiki-taichou."_

 _At that the child fell backwards, landing on his feet. "Is everything okay?"_

" _Of course it is." He smiled again. "Nothing to for you to worry about, taichou."_

" _Let him in." Ichigo told the guards who nodded at him. "Are you sure Shinji-nii?"_

" _Yes of course I'm sure. If anything was wrong I'd tell you."_

" _Okay Shinji-nii. I'll show you where Bya-tousan is."_

 _Ichigo started walking towards the manor, leading the way._

 _Shinji was used to the family he created when he reverted back to child form. Everyone else is either siblings or pets. There was a couple from the kids own division who were pets. It was quite funny to see the expressions others gave when the child called them 'petto,' especially Grimmjow. Ichigo normally calls him Aibyō. The kid was fun to be around. Really, he was._

 _The kid knocked on one of the many doors in the house. "Bya-tousan, Shinji-nii is here to see you."_

 _The door opened to reveal Byakuya in a simple white yukata, decorated with cherry blossom at the bottom. "Hirako-san. What are you doing here?"_

" _I need to talk to you about some matters concerning the general topic of…_ him _."_

" _Very well, Hirako-san. Why don't you take a seat?" He moved out of the way to allow the blond vizored in. "Ne Ichigo, go and play with the other children."_

" _But they are not here!" The orange haired whined._

 _How could he have forgotten that? "If that is the case then, go back to the division and play with Nel or Yachiru."_

 _Ichigo's face lit up considerably. "You're letting me go by myself?" He asked, making sure he was allowed. It sounded too good be true, and when it did it usually meant that it was._

" _No you're right, I shouldn't allow that. Shiro!" He summoned._

" _Wha' Byaka-chan? Wha' do ya wan' me ta do this time?"_

 _Byakuya was a little annoyed at the use of the nickname given to him by them. He was okay with it when they were alone, but not in public, though he couldn't really tell the albino horse off. However Shiro looked equally as annoyed as the older captain._

" _Take Ichigo back to the barracks. Don't lose him from your sight."_

" _Hai, hai, Byaka-chan. Take Prince Ichi back ta tha barracks." He picked up a protesting and struggling Ichigo over his shoulder and disappeared from sight in a flash of colours._

" _Now what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"_

" _About Ichigo." Shinji's head drooped visibly._

" _What is it that I don't know about him?"_

" _Well I know he's just a kid. He's still a child compared to us, but he is growing. In power and knowledge. Because he was already at a captain level even before he awoke his powers, he is one of the most powerful beings in existence. His power doubles every five years, and it's already been thirty-six years since he died." He knew he was dodging the subject; he really didn't want to talk about it._

" _What is it?" Byakuya asked again._

" _He will need another Alpha to protect him and his cubs." Shinji just came out and said it. He waited for the explosion to happen, but it never came._

" _What?"_

" _He will need another Alpha because he is becoming too powerful." He repeated, getting frustrated. "You will know the signs when he starts displaying. He will choose those he intends. He will fight with them, evaluating their strength, evaluating their worthiness. You will know who he chooses."_

" _And how will I know that?" Byakuya almost spat at the other._

 _Even though his head was hung, Shinji still turned away from the captain. "In your next heat period. He has three months to choose fully."_

 _Gooseflesh suddenly made its way onto Byakuya's skin, sending a shiver down his spine. "Our next heat period?" He whispered._

" _Yes. He will be calling you whoever he chooses. Please don't be alarmed, he might pick up on that. The only good thing about it is that he won't remember the heat period at all."_

 _Byakuya's breath caught in his throat. His eyes fluttered close, trying to comprehend the information given to him._

" _This has happened once before. The omega hollow never lasted much longer after she chose her second one. That is how I know. I thought it would be best for me to come and tell you instead of one of the Arrancars. It's not like I want to talk about this to you, but it is important that you know so forgive me please."_

 _Byakuya nodded once._

" _This is where I take my leave." Shinji stood up, making his way to the door. "Please look after him. After all he is precious to us hybrids. He has become the centre of us all." With that, the blond haired vizored left the manor._

 _-Flashback_

Ichigo's face when bright red, almost rivalling Renji's hair. "So you know." He stated rather than asked. "Who would you want it to be?"

"Who would I want it to be?" Ichigo nodded at him. "Well one of the Vizoreds or Arrancars. They are closer to your species. And I wouldn't mind sharing with one of them."

"Are you sure you are okay with sharing?"

"Well it's not me I have to blame really..."

"Don't pin this on me." Ichigo interrupted him.

"...but for your safety, as well as our cubs, I will happily share." Byakuya gave him a smile. He put Sakura down on the bed next to Hisoka, tucking them in allowing them to sleep.

They made their way to the other bed, Byakuya behind Ichigo holding him. Maybe they had the rest of the summer to be like this. Byakuya smiled.

The door opened, five people entered holding the suitcases. They sat on the floor around the bed, waiting patiently for Ichigo to start talking.

"Okay now first things first, you six will be posing as students while I am the Professor. We are transfers from the Shino Academy from Japan. A secret elite magic school. There is no information that can be easily given or found. Your school reference has been done in Japanese, in which I have here..." He held six pieces of paper up. "Apparently, according to the note that came with it, that it will take forever to translate, courtesy to Getaboshi. We will give this to Dumbledore-san when we meet him in three weeks.

"We are to stay here for three weeks, practising and making sure we are up to par with the rest of the fifth years. In a few hours we will go to Diagon Alley to get to the things that are required. We will then be transferred to 12 Grimmauld Place in aid with Dumbledore-san and we will stay the remainder of our time there.

"The cover story is that we are coming to see what the British Wizarding community are like. However we are to look after a wizard by the name of Harry Potter.

"Do you remember fourteen years ago when that _man_ when on the rampage, killing people? And we were swamped with work for three months straight?" Those in his squad nodded their heads. "Well we have reason to believe that he has come back to power..."

"But how? Didn't he die that night?"

"Well that's what we thought too, but apparently he has regained his body and has come back to power. So our task is act as a guard to the kid without him knowing.

"Now we go to the train station on September the 1st and board the train on Platform 9¾. It is hidden behind a barrier of some sort, but Jii-san said we will be able to see it. We all ride the train, all of us will be sorted and then we start."

They all nodded at his explanation. "I see. What about those five?"

"They will be present as a guard for you lot. No need to go into the formalities of that." He smiled a little. "The suitcases are big enough to store all that is needed. Each one has your names in Japanese and English. They will only open to your spiritual pressure, so make sure no one attempts to open it. As well as your names, it also has a carved picture as a depiction of your zanpakutou on it. Inside are little pouches that will replicate the currency of the Wizarding World. You'll just need a coin of each to make sure it knows what it is replicating. It's a never ending supply of money. Don't use it carelessly. It is in the colour of your spiritual pressure so you don't get it mixed up with others."

"Understood taichou." Grimmjow said, giving a little to the suitcase. It opened with a small click. Everyone followed suit.

"Shiro, come out."

A white mist appeared near the door, revealing the white doppelgänger. "Wha' is I' King?" He asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "I jus' go' off ta sleep, ya know!"

"Owari! Look after Hisoka and Sakura for us. We will be back in a few hours." He opened his and got out six pairs of the Academy uniform. "Put these on and find me downstairs. Now go." They nodded at him, taking their uniform and leaving. He also had a uniform to wear as well. Yoruichi would appear at some point, but he was still in charge of the whole mission. At least it wasn't someone like his father that was in charge. The mission would go up in smoke it it was. "'Wari, Byaka. I thought it would be a good idea. And it gives me the chance to see you in the uniform."

"If you wanted to see me in the uniform, you could have just asked."

"I'm asking now." He gave a small smile.

Byakuya just smiled back at him, changing out of his clothes. He quickly put on the Academy uniform. He tied his hair in a simple high ponytail. He also slung Senbonzakura around his back by the string the held the sheath.

"You look so much younger, ne Shiro?"

"Aa, I can see why I chose 'im." He grinned tiredly. "Now, you migh' as well ge' goin'. I don' wanna be out here longa than I hafta."

"Look after them."

"I will King. They are my cubs too, ya know." He went and sat at the edge of their bed. "Later King."

"Jaa ne." He opened his door, locking it behind him and Byakuya. He made his way down the stairs and sat at the back. It started to fill. There were more people in here than when they first came in.

"Kurosaki, what are we meant to be getting?" Byakuya asked, laced with amusement.

"Ano…" He pulled out the piece of paper he was given. "Well Jii-san gave me this and said that we have to catch up on this so that you lot are up to standard."

"That's a lot of books."

"Plus whatever's on our letters."

Byakuya took out the letter which read:

 _To Mr B. Kuchiki_

 _Sixth Division Captain Quarters_

 _Sixth Division Barracks_

 _Soul Society_

He opened it just as the others came down. They sat down at the table. "They knew exactly where you were?" Yuzu said, looking down at her own letter. "They know where we were."

It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Co fed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr Kuchiki,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Well what else is in there?" Ichigo asked the black haired captain.

"Aa there's a list." He took out the other piece of paper.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

 _Uniform:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

 _Books:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5, by Miranda Goshawk_

 _Defensive Magical Theory, by Wilbert Slinkhard._

 _Other Equipment:_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

"Only two new books, huh?" Ichigo looked over to the piece of paper. "We might as well get going. We should get the stuff and we can get on with homework." He smirked, knowing that he had help to get through the work quickly than many of them did. Most had one other, others had two. He had most of the the lot of them so he could get more done in the time allocated.

He stood and the others followed. He went to the bartender. "What can I do for you?"

"We need to get to Diagon Alley. We don't have wands you see, and I've heard you need them around here." He gave a warm smile to the other male.

"Of course." He led them through a door at the opposite end of the pub. "Now be sure to remember this." He took his wand out of his pocket. "From the dustbin, it's three up, two across."

"Arigatou." Ichigo bowed, The rest of them following suit. They made their way through the arch that was created.

As it was closing, the bartender said. "A well mannered bunch."

Ichigo started making his way for the large building that said Gringotts. "I think this is the place. Wait out here, there is no point in all of us going in. Keep an eye on them, especially Grimm."

"That's hardly fair, taichou."

Ichigo didn't reply as he made his way through the door. He was greeted by a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

That was definitely an odd phrase or saying to have craved on your walls, but he supposed that it was some type of warning to those undesirable. He continued his way through the silver doors, and made his way up the front where the high table was. A lot of the creatures gasped at seeing him, all stopping in their work. They just stared at him.

"I would like to withdraw some money."

"And do you have your key?" Ichigo put a small white key on the table. "Very well. Griphook take the gentleman to vault 2100."

Griphook widened his eyes, before nodding. He started going towards the doors behind the front desk. "What are you doing here?" He asked when they were out of view. "I don't see what a Death God has business in the Wizarding World."

"We are protecting the Wizarding School here. Special request from the headmaster. We have to fit in." He told the shorter creature as they got into the cart. "We don't mean you no harm."

"There are more of you here?"

"Outside the building."

The ride wasn't too long and was out of it in a matter of minutes. "Key." He said. Ichigo handed him the key, which he proceeded to open the vault. It swung open after a minute clogs and cranks going against each other. Inside there were mountains of coins. Three colours for three different coins. "The gold ones are Galleons,' he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough."

Ichigo nodded his head once, before grabbing a hand full of each. He put it in the pouch he was given. "Arigatou Griphook-san." He smiled walking out of the vault. "I should probably return the key to Jii-san." He wondered out loud. "Anyway we should get back. I don't want trouble caused with my subordinates." He made his way back to the cart, waiting for the stunned goblin to follow him.

They made their way back to the front of Gringotts. He bid them farewell, and hoped that he never needed to go back down there.

 _ **'Ichi-nii, the world here is a mess. There was a hurricane pulling us everywhere. The buildings were destroyed. Katsuro got scared.'**_

'Owari, Katsuro. The cart we went on messed my head up a bit. Just wait about an hour and the sky-scrapers should be back to normal.'

"Taichou, watch where you're going."

"Gommen ne, Katsuro said the buildings got destroyed from the ride we went on. He was sort of telling me off."

"Hahaha, Taichō's getting told off by a kid."

"Carry on and I'll have one person short on this little expedition, Grimmjow."

"Hai, Taichō."

"Money, Ichigo." Byakuya told him.

"Aa..." He took out the black and red velvet pouch. He handed each person three of each coins. "This should be enough to be able to replicate. Just wait a few minutes."

"Thank you." Byakuya told him with a smile, kissing him on the cheek. It only earned him a slap to the back of his head, while the others just laughed at the two.

"So first we go to the book store. Better to get the books now, seeing as it's a lot."

They followed Ichigo towards a store by the name Flourish and Blotts. They walked in to see it was indeed the book shop. "Ano..." They wondered out loud.

"How may I help you?" The shop keeper asked the group.

"Ne Byakuya?"

"Aa Kurosaki?"

"You're list."

Byakuya handed the list to the orange haired captain.

"We need these books." He handed both lists to the shopkeeper.

"All of these?" She asked a little wearily.

"Aa, if it's not too much trouble. Only two sets from the longer list; and seven sets from the shorter list." He smiled a warm smile.

"Indeed of course." She took the list from him, hurrying around the shop, getting them what was needed.

They waited near the counter. The shopkeeper kept piling book after book. Soon she was finished. "That's twenty Galleons."

"Three Galleons from each of you." Ichigo told them, pulling out two Galleons out of his own pouch. Once all the money was gathered they left the shop, with one bag.

"Robes I guess."

"Though I would prefer to stay in the academy uniform." Ulquiorra spoke up. Everyone agreed with him.

"Yes well we'll have to see when we see Dumbledore-sensei. But for now you have to get the uniform." Ichigo told them. "In there." He pointed to a shop. "I'll be back. I've just got to get some of your other equipment."

They all nodded at him before disappearing into the shop.

'Shiro? I'll need you in a bit. I'll send Juba-ossan to look after them.'

 _'Why King?'_

'For our wand.'

 _'Wand? Why do we need a bloody wand?'_

'Because it is required.' Ichigo thought a minute before saying, 'Actually just tell them, the guards that is, to look after them. We might need each one of us.'

He finished getting everything that was needed for his group of students. Once he got back, he found the group waiting outside the shop they had been left at.

"Just the wands are left now." Ichigo told them.

"Why do we need wands, Nii-san?"

"Because it is needed apparently." He shrugged. "Don't forget I need one as well..."

He led them towards the last shop on their trip. It was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single spindly chair. Though now that the seven of them were in the small shop, the shop seemed even smaller. The Kurosaki siblings felt as though he had entered a very strict library. A lot of new questions which had just occurred to them and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good morning," said a soft voice. Ichigo jumped at the sound, even though he probably knew he shouldn't have. It's all down to goat-face for his antsy behaviour.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello." Ichigo greeted with a bow, his students following lead.

"You're here to buy wands, if I'm not mistaken."

"Indeed we are."

"Though I dare ask, what happened to your old ones?"

"We did not have any wands. We use... _magic_ differently, without the use of a wand. But it is needed at Hogwarts so we are to get ones."

"Very interesting indeed." He looked at them curiously. "Now who is fist?"

Ichigo nudged Yuzu forward, allowing her to go first.

"My name is Ku...Yuzu Kurosaki." She corrected herself, remembering the naming system in Britain.

She held out her right hand which the tape measure proceeded to measure from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons, as well as other less common cores of course. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand. You see the wand chooses the wizard or witch. They have their own souls from inside their cores, and chooses if the wielder is best suited to handle and use them."

"/Sort of like zanpakutou's?/" Yuzu said in a hushed voice.

He took out a long thin box, "Try this one. Maple and dragon heart-string. Nine inches." He handed it to her, "Give it a wave."

She waved it, the light exploding above them.

"Nope! Not at all. No worries. Try this one. Beechwood, with phoenix feather. Seven inches." He handed her the second wand, only to snatch it back. "No, not at all." He muttered to himself. He walked back to the wand boxes.

Yuzu glanced back at the others, looking worried at the fact the second wand she didn't even try out.

He came back shortly after with yet another wand. "Birch and amethyst powder. Nine inches. Try this..."

Just holding the wand was enough to bring bright pink sparks hovering over her head. He smiled widely.

"There you go my dear."

The same ritual went with the others, each taking the same amount of time as Yuzu except Ichigo. He thought he would take the longest, seeing as why he went last.

"Ne, Ollivander-san, could you give me a minute to go through with mine."

"Of course."

Ichigo turned to the others, "Leave the wands, and go wait outside. I'll pay for them myself. Go on now." He ushered them out of the door.

"How come you made them wait outside?"

"I'd rather not hurt them." Was all he said, and he wasn't exactly lying either.

"Very well then. And you are?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Mr Kurosaki it is then." The tape measure mimicked the actions it did towards the others. "Let's see...how about this one. 10½ inches, yew, dragon heart-string."

The wand didn't even touch his hand before it went off. Ichigo jumped back in surprise.

"Not that one. 11 inches, yew, phoenix feather." He shook his head. He went through at least seven. In order it went:

 _12 inches, maplewood, dragon heart-string;_

 _12½ inches, ebony, phoenix feather;_

 _10 inches, oak, unicorn hair;_

 _15 inches, rowan, phoenix feather_

 _13 inches, whitewood, dragon heart-string._

Each of the wands bringing about destruction of the shop. The window exploded outwards. Wand boxes came flying out of their places. The table cracked and splintered, caught on fire at one point. He went about muttering about how hard this customer was.

"Never in my years have I seen one as strange as you. Dear me..." He trailed off.

 _'King, tha' doesn' sound good.'_

'No it doesn't.'

 **'Maybe it's because of what we are. We are quite the unique blend of species. Not even Yuzu or Karin posses the hollow you acquired upon birth. Remember we are the first True Blood (2), Rin coming second.'**

Ichigo sort of dismissed what the older man said, though he had a point. He was the first of the pure hybrid species.

The old man came back with a rather odd box. "Maybe this one. Though you don't seem to suit it." He put it back down. "Interesting indeed." He flicked his wand towards the orange haired. "Ah no wonder it's such a difficult task. You should have told me. Twin-souls. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't understand."

 _'King. Ya don' think he found out, do ya?'_

"Twin-souls. Two sides of the same coin, essentially. The dark and the light of the person."

"You don't mean _him,_ do you?" Ichigo asked carefully.

"Well of course I'd be talking about him. There is no one else here. Sheesh! You'll need two separate wands but ones that are linked. But of course you will, you are two souls after all. Now this is something none before me have seen. This is excellent."

 _'How di' he find ou' 'bout me?'_

'No clue.'

 _'Juba-ossan, have any ideas?'_

 **'Not in the slightest.'**

"Here we go." He brought out a box twice the size of the normal one he brought out. "Try this one first. Ebony, Ambipom heart-string and Thestral hair. 12½ inches."

When Ichigo took hold of the wand blue, red and black swirls of colour danced around him.

"Excellent, just excellent."

'Shiro, your turn.'

 _'Aa King.'_

Ichigo's eyes turned colour. Scelra black while irises a molten gold.

"Now try this one. 12½ inches, Whitewood, Aerodactyl Fang and Thestral hair."

Shiro waved the wand ever so slightly. Black and red veils of magic danced around him.

"Absolutely excellent. That's one of the only pairs of wands that's ever been created. And to have both purchased by the same person, who are you?"

"I'm...no one."

"So that is the birch and amethyst powder, nine inches; the ebony, ambipom heart-string and thestral hair, 12½ inches; the whitewood, Aerodactyl Fang and thestral hair, 12½ inches; the beech and hippogriff feather, 12¾ inches; the kaya and unicorn hair, 13 inches; the dog wood and chimaera scale fragment, 13½ inches; the gingko and runespoor fang, 12 inches; and the cherry and phoenix feather, 12 inches." He went through naming each one to make sure there was eight there.

"How much is tha' altogether?"

"Let's see..." He pointed at each wand muttering something under his breath. "140 galleons." He came up to.

"140?" Shiro/Ichigo exclaimed, thinking it a little too much.

"Yes, most of these are rare wands, so they are more expensive. A lot of those materials are hard to find."

"Very well." Ichigo managed to get the right amount out. "We hope that's enough."

"Bye Mister Kurosaki." He said as Ichigo took the boxes out.

He handed them each to the six people waiting. "What took you so long, taichou?" Rikuu asked.

"Che! 'e couldn' find the righ' wand for me and King, ya see."

"Shirosaki-taichou?" He asked, though knowing who it was.

"Aa. We ended up gettin' two wands tha' are some'ow connected to one another." He opened the box to reveal a black and white wand.

"The perfect opposite of each other." Byakuya commented upon seeing them.

"'Nd ge' this, 'e knew we were twin-souls. Tha' was the reason 'e gave us when no wand would accep' us."

"How?"

"No idea."

"Is Ichigo okay?"

"Aa, yer can 'ave 'im bac' if yer want." And with that said the eyes started to bleed back to normal.

"Did he really?"

"Yeah, but we don't know how he could have possibly known about that."

"Oo Ichi-nii, can we go into the pet store?"

Yuzu gave him the puppy dog eyes look. He just couldn't say no to it "Fine." He resigned himself in saying. "In you go."

They were inside the shop and they were looking around. The shop was filled with cages.

"I'm glad you didn't bring Rukia."

"Aa."

"Nii-san, can I get her?" Yuzu asked, holding up a little brown kitten, which looked like it matched her hair colour, and bright blue eyes.

Ichigo closed his eyes briefly, thinking. "You are all allowed to get one pet each."

Ulquiorra picked up a white kitten with pink eyes. It seemed to take a liking to him rather quickly, hissing at the other customers in the shop.

He went over to Byakuya, who was looking a wolf pups. There was only a pair of them in the cage. There was a ginger one and a black one.

"They are loyal to their owners." The shop keeper came up to them. "No one has been able to hold their interest for very long. The Dire Wolf pups can be very picky with who they bond to, so to say. They seem to like you." She smiled warmly at them. "Do you want to hold them?"

She opened the cage. Ichigo was the first to move his hand towards the black pup. Instantly it padded up to him, licking his fingers. Ichigo smiled at the pup, picking it up.

"That was the only female of the litter. She one was a lone pup who quickly took a liking to the male one. Her mother and siblings died before they were brought here."

Byakuya looked at Ichigo, a question in his eyes. Ichigo nodded at him. Byakuya smiled softly at him, taking the other pup in his arms.

"Ne Taichou, we're done." Rikuu said.

The 'pets', if you could call them that, in total were two kittens, two wolf pups, a half kneazle, an eagle owl and a great gray owl. They paid up and made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"You've got all the things you need. Do whatever. Just don't cause trouble. You have homework to be getting on with. Do not. Disturb. Me." And with that he disappeared up the stairs.

"Is he okay?" Akon asked, speaking for the first time.

"I don't know. He hasn't gone like that in years." Byakuya told them.

Yuzu gasped, realising something. "Byakuya-nii, do you realise what the date is today?"

"Iie."

She slapped him round the head. The group gasped at the action just shown. "It's Ichi-nii's birthday today." She almost hissed at him.

"Aa it is." He turned to leave.

"You are not going anywhere. You are going to help me get stuff ready for tonight. He is bound to come down for dinner, and we will have a cake ready. Plus I'm sure you want to get something for his birthday." She winked at him.

He sighed. "Very well." He walked up to the bartender and whispered something to him. His eyes widened a little, before smiling. "Yuzu, talk to him about getting stuff ready. I'm going out. You lot get studying. I'll be back before dinner." He walked out the pub, going into London.

Yuzu walked up to the man and started discussing things for that evening. She was going to make this a special night for him no matter what.

The others just shrugged and made their way upstairs. They all went to their rooms to start studying.

"I think we should go to one person's' room." Yuzu said, gathering them all in the hallway an hour and a half later.

"Why?" Ulquiorra asked

"So we can help each other."

"But all this seems so easy though." Grimmjow said.

"Yeah, I've already finished everything from the first two years." Rikuu agreed.

"Same." The rest said.

"Really?" She asked stunned.

"Aa...we were studying while you were getting stuff ready." Akon joined in.

"I better get started." Yuzu frowned

"The spells aren't that hard. It's a lot easier when you have something to channel our reiatsu in."

"There is more control in the spell."

"And even if you do lose control, it doesn't blow up in your face."

"Oh that's fine then. I'm sure Ichi-nii will be okay then." She smiled before disappearing in a bount of shunpo.

Dinner was unexpected, well for Ichigo at least. There was a birthday cake. It had orange icing and strawberries on the top. It was a plain Victoria Sponge with cream and strawberries in the middle for filling. He ate the slice he was given, not bothering to argue with her.

They went to bed soon after, either to study or actually sleep none of them knew. Nothing eventful happened which they were lucky for. The guards took it in turns to guard the door and the people inside it. One even went as far as standing outside the pub. Even if something did happen, they dealt with it

* * *

 **1: Yes I know it's called the dangai but it is essentially the middle world**

 **2: True Blood…well you know how the other hybrids are called Vizoreds or Arrancar right, well seeing as he is neither I thought that I should come up with something for his unique blend. And I think if I use Young Blood that it will be the name for others, Shingami-Quincy hybrids.**

 **Please tell me what you think... I know character's are OOC but it will work for this story. It is not guaranteed that I will update every week. Right now I have the first six chapters written. I do apologize for the length. I go off on one sometimes.**


	2. Ni

**This is my first Xover of any kind. I got the idea of doing one when I found a few I liked. I'm starting at this part because it didn't really matter about the rest of the first chapter. And yes this is just a bit of a repeat chapter of the first two, but it is needed. Gommen ne!**

 **Distinct pairs are: ByakuyaxIchigo, maybe a bit of ByakuyaxIchigoxShinji (Should I think it is needed), DracoxHarry**

 **Warning: Yoai**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach. They belong to Mangaka Kubo-sensei and J.**

" **/'talking'/" – Zangetsu**

" _ **/'talking'/" – Katsuro**_

" _/'talking'/" – Shiro_

"/'talking'/" - Ichigo

* * *

 _ **Ni**_

Harry opened his eyes. If they had reached water-skiing budgerigars, there would be nothing else worth hearing. He rolled cautiously on to his front and raised himself on to his knees and elbows, preparing to crawl out from under the window.

He had moved about two inches when several things happened in very quick succession. A loud, echoing crack broke the sleepy silence like a gunshot; a cat streaked out from under a parked car and flew out of sight; a shriek, a bellowed oath and the sound of breaking china came from the Dursleys' living room, and as though this was the signal Harry had been waiting for he jumped to his feet, at the same time pulling from the waistband of his jeans a thin wooden wand as if he were unsheathing a sword - but before he could draw himself up to full height, the top of his head collided with the Dursleys' open window. The resultant crash made Aunt Petunia scream even louder.

Harry felt as though his head had been split in two. Eyes streaming, he swayed, trying to focus on the street to spot the source of the noise, but he had barely staggered upright when two large purple hands reached through the open window and closed tightly around his throat.

"Put _it_ away!" Uncle Vernon snarled into Harry's ear. "Now! Before _anyone_ sees!"

"Get…off…me!" Harry gasped. For a few seconds they struggled, Harry pulling at his uncle's sausage-like fingers with his left hand, his right maintaining a firm grip on his raised wand; then, as the pain in the top of Harry's head gave a particularly nasty throb; Uncle Vernon yelped and released Harry as though he had received an electric shock. Some invisible force seemed to have surged through his nephew, making him impossible to hold.

Panting, Harry fell forwards over the hydrangea bush, straightened up and stared around. There was no sign of what had caused the loud cracking noise, but there were several faces peering through various nearby windows. Harry stuffed his wand hastily back into his jeans and tried to look innocent.

"Lovely evening!" shouted Uncle Vernon, waving at Mrs. Number Seven, who was glaring from behind her net curtains. "Did you hear that car backfire just now? Gave Petunia and me quite a turn!"

He continued to grin in a horrible, manic way until all the curious neighbours had disappeared from their various windows, then the grin became a grimace of rage as he beckoned Harry back towards him.

Harry moved a few steps closer, taking care to stop just short of the point at which Uncle

Vernon's outstretched hands could resume their strangling. "What the devil do you mean by it, boy?" asked Uncle Vernon in a croaky voice that trembled with fury.

"What do I mean by what?" said Harry coldly. He kept looking left and right up the street, still hoping to see the person who had made the cracking noise.

"Making a racket like a starting pistol right outside our –"

"I didn't make that noise," said Harry firmly.

Aunt Petunia's thin, horsy face now appeared beside Uncle Vernon's wide, purple one. She looked livid. "Why were you lurking under our window?"

"Yes… yes, good point, Petunia! What were you doing under our window, boy?"

"Listening to the news," said Harry in a resigned voice.

His aunt and uncle exchanged looks of outrage.

"Listening to the news? Again?"

"Well, it changes every day, you see," said Harry.

"Don't you be clever with me, boy! I want to know what you're really up to… and don't give me any more of this listening to the news tosh! You know perfectly well that your lot…"

"Careful, Vernon!" breathed Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon lowered his voice so that Harry could barely hear him, "…that your lot don't get on our news!"

"That's all you know," said Harry.

The Dursleys goggled at him for a few seconds, and then Aunt Petunia said, "You're a nasty little liar. What are all those -" she, too, lowered her voice so that Harry had to lip-read the next word, "- owls doing if they're not bringing you news?"

"Aha!" said Uncle Vernon in a triumphant whisper. "Get out of that one, boy! As if we didn't know you get all your news from those pestilential birds!"

Harry hesitated for a moment. It cost him something to tell the truth this time, even though his aunt and uncle could not possibly know how bad he felt at admitting it.

"The owls…aren't bringing me news," he said tonelessly.

"I don't believe it," said Aunt Petunia at once.

"No more do I," said Uncle Vernon forcefully.

"We know you're up to something funny," said Aunt Petunia.

"We're not stupid, you know," said Uncle Vernon.

"Well, that's news to me," said Harry, his temper rising, and before the Dursleys could call him back, he had wheeled about, crossed the front lawn, stepped over the low garden wall and was striding off up the street. He was in trouble now and he knew it. He would have to face his aunt and uncle later and pay the price for his rudeness, but he did not care very much just at the moment; he had much more pressing matters on his mind.

Harry was sure the cracking noise had been made by someone Apparating or Disapparating. It was exactly the sound Dobby the house-elf made when he vanished into thin air. Was it possible that Dobby was here in Privet Drive? Could Dobby be following him right at this very moment? As this thought occurred he wheeled around and stared back down Privet Drive, but it appeared to be completely deserted and Harry was sure that Dobby did not know how to become invisible.

He walked on, hardly aware of the route he was taking, for he had pounded these streets so often lately that his feet carried him to his favorite haunts automatically. Every few steps he glanced back over his shoulder. Someone magical had been near him, he was sure of it. Why hadn't they spoken to him, why hadn't they made contact, why were they hiding now?

And then, as his feeling of frustration peaked, his certainty leaked away.

Perhaps it hadn't been a magical sound after all. Perhaps he was so desperate for the tiniest sign of contact from the world to which he belonged that he was simply overreacting to perfectly ordinary noises. Could he be sure it hadn't been the sound of something breaking inside a neighbour's house?

Harry felt a dull, sinking sensation in his stomach and before he knew it the feeling of hopelessness that had plagued him all summer rolled over him once again.

Tomorrow morning he would be woken by the alarm at five o'clock so he could pay the owl that delivered the Daily Prophet - but was there any point continuing to take it? Harry merely glanced at the front page before throwing it aside these days; when the idiots who ran the paper finally realized that Voldemort was back it would be headline news, and that was the only kind Harry cared about.

If he was lucky, there would also be owls carrying letters from his best friends Ron and Hermione, though any expectation he'd had that their letters would bring him news had long since been dashed. The last letter they had given him was no any happier or helpful and, well, what more was there to hold on to.

But when were they going to see him? Nobody seemed too bothered with a precise date. Hermione had scribbled I expect we'll be seeing you quite soon inside his birthday card, but how soon was soon? As far as Harry could tell from the vague hints in their letters, Hermione and Ron were in the same place, presumably at Ron's parents' house. He could hardly bear to think of the pair of them having fun at The Burrow when he was stuck in Privet Drive. In fact, he was so angry with them he had thrown away, unopened, the two boxes of Honeydukes chocolates they'd sent him for his birthday. He'd regretted it later, after the wilted salad Aunt Petunia had provided for dinner that night.

And what were Ron and Hermione busy with? Why wasn't he, Harry, busy? Hadn't he proved himself capable of handling much more than them? Had they all forgotten what he had done? Hadn't it been he who had entered that graveyard and watched Cedric being murdered, and been tied to that tombstone and nearly killed?

Don't think about that, Harry told himself sternly for the hundredth time that summer. It was bad enough that he kept revisiting the graveyard in his nightmares, without dwelling on it in his waking moments too.

He turned a corner into Magnolia Crescent; halfway along he passed the narrow alleyway down the side of a garage where he had first clapped eyes on his godfather. Sirius, at least, seemed to understand how Harry was feeling. Admittedly, his letters were just as empty of proper news as

Ron and Hermione's, but at least they contained words of caution and consolation instead of tantalizing hints.

Well, thought Harry, as he crossed Magnolia Crescent, turned into Magnolia Road and headed towards the darkening play park, he had (by and large) done as Sirius advised. He had at least resisted the temptation to tie his trunk to his broomstick and set off for The Burrow by himself.

In fact, Harry thought his behaviour had been very good considering how frustrated and angry he felt at being stuck in Privet Drive so long, reduced to hiding in flowerbeds in the hope of hearing something that might point to what Lord Voldemort was doing. Nevertheless, it was quite galling to be told not to be rash by a man who had served twelve years in the wizard prison, Azkaban, escaped, attempted to commit the murder he had been convicted for in the first place, and then gone on the run with a stolen Hippogriff.

Harry vaulted over the locked park gate and set off across the parched grass. The park was as empty as the surrounding streets. When he reached the swings he sank on to the only one that Dudley and his friends had not yet managed to break, coiled one arm around the chain and stared moodily at the ground. He would not be able to hide in the Dursleys' flowerbed again. Tomorrow, he would have to think of some fresh way of listening to the news. In the meantime, he had nothing to look forward to but another restless, disturbed night, because even when he escaped the nightmares about Cedric he had unsettling dreams about long dark corridors, all finishing in dead ends and locked doors, which he supposed had something to do with the trapped feeling he had when he was awake. Often the old scar on his forehead prickled uncomfortably, but he did not fool himself that Ron or Hermione or Sirius would find that very interesting any more. In the past, his scar hurting had warned that Voldemort was getting stronger again, but now that Voldemort was back they would probably remind him that its regular irritation was only to be expected… nothing to worry about… old news…

The injustice of it all welled up inside him so that he wanted to yell with fury. If it hadn't been for him, nobody would even have known Voldemort was back! And his reward was to be stuck in Little Whinging for four solid weeks, completely cut off from the magical world, reduced to squatting among dying begonias so that he could hear about water-skiing budgerigars! How could Dumbledore have forgotten him so easily? Why had Ron and Hermione got together without inviting him along, too? How much longer was he supposed to endure Sirius telling him to sit tight and be a good boy; or resist the temptation to write to the stupid Daily Prophet and point out that Voldemort had returned? These furious thoughts whirled around in Harry's head, and his insides writhed with anger as a sultry, velvety night fell around him, the air full of the smell of warm, dry grass, and the only sound that of the low grumble of traffic on the road beyond the park railings.

He felt something, it felt strangely like magic. Was there another witch or wizard in the area? Would he be able to make friends with them? Then he heard a roar that came from the sky. Harry promptly looked up. That was when he saw the creature. It was white in colour, a mask covering its face. He felt terrified. What if that thing came down here? What would he do? It didn't like anything he has seen in books. All of a sudden he saw an orange haired person, dressed in black with a white coat over top, floating in thin air, two weapons in his hands. The person raised their left hand, sending a ball of red energy towards the monster. The mask shattered, the creature evaporating completely. The person stood there or a few minutes before disappearing as quickly as they came.

Harry shook his head looking back down. That was beyond strange. He did not know how long he had sat on the swing before the sound of voices interrupted his musings. The street lights from the surrounding roads were casting a misty glow strong enough to silhouette a group of people making their way across the park. One of them was singing a loud, crude song. The others were laughing. A soft ticking noise came from several expensive racing bikes that they were wheeling along.

Harry knew who those people were. The figure in front was unmistakably his cousin, Dudley Dursley, wending his way home, accompanied by his faithful gang.

Dudley was as vast as ever, but a year's hard dieting and the discovery of a new talent had wrought quite a change in his physique. As Uncle Vernon delightedly told anyone who would listen, Dudley had recently become the Junior Heavyweight Inter-School Boxing Champion of the Southeast. 'The noble sport', as Uncle Vernon called it, had made Dudley even more formidable than he had seemed to Harry in their primary school days when he had served as Dudley's first punching bag. Harry was not remotely afraid of his cousin any more but he still didn't think that Dudley learning to punch harder and more accurately was cause for celebration. Neighbourhood children all around were terrified of him - even more terrified than they were of 'that Potter boy' who, they had been warned, was a hardened hooligan and attended St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys.

Harry watched the dark figures crossing the grass and wondered who they had been beating up tonight. Look round, Harry found himself thinking as he watched them. _Come on… look round… I'm sitting here all alone… come and have a go…_

If Dudley's friends saw him sitting here, they would be sure to make a beeline for him and what would Dudley do then? He wouldn't want to lose face in front of the gang, but he'd be terrified of provoking Harry… it would be really fun to watch Dudley's dilemma, to taunt him, watch him, with him powerless to respond… and if any of the others tried hitting Harry, he was ready – he had his wand. Let them try… he'd love to vent some of his frustration on the boys who had once made his life hell.

But they didn't turn around, they didn't see him, they were almost at the railings. Harry mastered the impulse to call after them… seeking a fight was not a smart move… he must not use magic… he would be risking expulsion again.

The voices of Dudley's gang died away; they were out of sight, heading along Magnolia Road. _There you go, Sirius_ , Harry thought dully. _Nothing rash. Kept my nose clean. Exactly the opposite of what you'd have done._

He got to his feet and stretched. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon seemed to feel that whenever Dudley turned up was the right time to be home, and any time after that was much too late. Uncle Vernon had threatened to lock Harry in the shed if he came home after Dudley ever again, so, stifling a yawn, and still scowling, Harry set off towards the park gate.

Again he felt the same, odd magic from before. The terrifying monster showed up again. But it was different this time. The same monster, but different. It was shaped different to the one before and again he saw the orange haired, black clad person standing on air. What was up with the guy? It was odd and he didn't have a wand. It didn't seem like wandless magic, seeing as the person would have to be a damn near powerful wizard to be able to do that. This time he noticed that the man or boy or whoever it was did not seem scared. Instead, he seemed bored and unaffected by the monster in front of him. Again the white monster vaporized into thin air and yet, his cousin who was near did not see it at all. Maybe it was like a dementor. Muggles couldn't see dementors, but feel the effects of them.

Sighing, he went back to what he had been doing and looking at before he was distracted by the monster. Magnolia Road, like Privet Drive, was full of large, square houses with perfectly manicured lawns, all owned by large, square owners who drove very clean cars similar to Uncle Vernon's. Harry preferred Little Whinging by night, when the curtained windows made patches of jewel bright colour in the darkness and he ran no danger of hearing disapproving mutters about his 'delinquent' appearance when he passed the householders. He walked quickly, so that halfway along Magnolia Road Dudley's gang came into view again; they were saying their farewells at the entrance to Magnolia Crescent. Harry stepped into the shadow of a large lilac tree and waited.

"…squealed like a pig, didn't he?" Malcolm was saying, to guffaws from the others.

"Nice right hook, Big D," said Piers.

"Same time tomorrow?" said Dudley.

"Round at my place, my parents will be out," said Gordon.

"See you then," said Dudley.

"Bye, Dud!"

"See ya, Big D!"

Harry waited for the rest of the gang to move on before setting off again. When their voices had faded once more he headed around the corner into Magnolia Crescent and by walking very quickly he soon came within hailing distance of Dudley, who was strolling along at his ease, humming tunelessly. "Hey, Big D!"

Dudley turned.

"Oh," he grunted. "It's you."

"How long have you been 'Big D' then?" said Harry.

"Shut it," snarled Dudley, turning away.

"Cool name," said Harry, grinning and falling into step beside his cousin. "But you'll always be 'Ickle Diddykins' to me."

"I said, SHUT IT!" said Dudley, whose ham-like hands had curled into fists.

"Don't the boys know that's what your mum calls you?"

"Shut your face."

"You don't tell her to shut her face. What about 'Popkin' and 'Dinky Diddydums', can I use them then?"

Dudley said nothing. The effort of keeping himself from hitting Harry seemed to demand all his self-control.

"So who've you been beating up tonight?" Harry asked his grin fading. "Another ten-year-old? I know you did Mark Evans two nights ago -"

"He was asking for it," snarled Dudley.

"Oh yeah?"

"He cheeked me."

"Yeah? Did he say you look like a pig that's been taught to walk on its hind legs? Cause that's not cheek, Dud, that's true."

A muscle was twitching in Dudley's jaw. It gave Harry enormous satisfaction to know how furious he was making Dudley; he felt as though he was siphoning off his own frustration into his cousin, the only outlet he had.

They turned right down the narrow alleyway where Harry had first seen Sirius and which formed a short cut between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. It was empty and much darker than the streets it linked because there were no street lamps. Their footsteps were muffled between garage walls on one side and a high fence on the other.

"Think you're a big man carrying that thing, don't you?" Dudley said after a few seconds.

"What thing?"

"That…that thing you are hiding."

Harry grinned again.

"Not as stupid as you look, are you, Dud? But I s'pose, if you were, you wouldn't be able to walk and talk at the same time."

Harry pulled out his wand. He saw Dudley look sideways at it.

"You're not allowed," Dudley said at once. "I know you're not. You'd get expelled from that freak school you go to."

"How d'you know they haven't changed the rules, Big D?"

"They haven't," said Dudley, though he didn't sound completely convinced.

Harry laughed softly.

"You haven't got the guts to take me on without that thing, have you?" Dudley snarled.

"Whereas you just need four mates behind you before you can beat up a ten year old. You know that boxing title you keep banging on about? How old was your opponent? Seven? Eight?"

"He was sixteen, for your information," snarled Dudley, "and he was out cold for twenty minutes after I'd finished with him and he was twice as heavy as you. You just wait till I tell Dad you had that thing out –"

"Running to Daddy now, are you? Is his ickle boxing champ frightened of nasty Harry's wand?"

"Not this brave at night, are you?" sneered Dudley.

"This is night, Diddykins. That's what we call it when it goes all dark like this."

"I mean when you're in bed!" Dudley snarled.

He had stopped walking. Harry stopped too, staring at his cousin.

From the little he could see of Dudley's large face, he was wearing a strangely triumphant look.

"What d'you mean, I'm not brave when I'm in bed?" said Harry, completely nonplussed. "What am I supposed to be frightened of, pillows or something?"

"I heard you last night," said Dudley breathlessly. "Talking in your sleep. Moaning."

"What d'you mean?" Harry said again, but there was a cold, plunging sensation in his stomach. He had revisited the graveyard last night in his dreams.

Dudley gave a harsh bark of laughter, then adopted a high-pitched whimpering voice. "'Don't kill Cedric! Don't kill Cedric!' Who's Cedric - your boyfriend?"

"I - you're lying," said Harry automatically. But his mouth had gone dry. He knew Dudley wasn't lying - how else would he know about Cedric?

"Dad! Help me, Dad! He's going to kill me, Dad! Boo hoo!"

"Shut up," said Harry quietly. "Shut up, Dudley, I'm warning you!"

"Come and help me, Dad! Mum, come and help me! He's killed Cedric! Dad, help me! He's going to - don't you point that thing at me!"

Dudley backed into the alley wall. Harry was pointing the wand directly at Dudley's heart. Harry could feel fourteen years' hatred of Dudley pounding in his veins - what wouldn't he give to strike now, to jinx Dudley so thoroughly he'd have to crawl home like an insect, struck dumb, sprouting feelers…

"Don't ever talk about that again," Harry snarled. "D'you understand me?"

"Point that thing somewhere else!"

"I said, do you understand me?"

"Point it somewhere else!"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM -"

Dudley gave an odd, shuddering gasp, as though he had been doused in icy water.

Something had happened to the night. The star-strewn indigo sky was suddenly pitch black and lightless – the stars, the moon, the misty street lamps at either end of the alley had vanished. The distant rumble of cars and the whisper of trees had gone. The balmy evening was suddenly piercingly, bitingly cold. They were surrounded by total, impenetrable, silent darkness, as though some giant hand had dropped a thick, icy mantle over the entire alleyway, blinding them.

For a split second Harry thought he had done magic without meaning to, despite the fact that he'd been resisting as hard as he could – then his reason caught up with his senses – he didn't have the power to turn off the stars. He turned his head this way and that, trying to see something, but the darkness pressed on his eyes like a weightless veil. Dudley's terrified voice broke in Harry's ear.

"W…what are you d…doing? St…stop it!"

"I'm not doing anything! Shut up and don't move!"

"I c…can't see! I've g-gone blind! I…"

"I said shut up!"

Harry stood stock still, turning his sightless eyes left and right. The cold was so intense he was shivering all over; goose bumps had erupted up his arms and the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up - he opened his eyes to their fullest extent, staring blankly around, unseeing. It was impossible...they couldn't be here...not in Little Whinging...he strained his ears...he would hear them before he saw them…

"I'll t…tell Dad!" Dudley whimpered. "W…where are you? What are you d-do...?"

"Will you shut up?" Harry hissed, "I'm trying to lis…"

But he fell silent. He had heard just the thing he had been dreading.

There was something in the alleyway apart from themselves, something that was drawing long, hoarse, rattling breaths. Harry felt a horrible jolt of dread as he stood trembling in the freezing air.

"C…cut it out! Stop doing it! I'll h-hit you, I swear I will!"

"Dudley, shut…"

WHAM.

A fist made contact with the side of Harry's head, lifting him off his feet. Small white lights popped in front of his eyes. For the second time in an hour Harry felt as though his head had been cleaved in two; next moment, he had landed hard on the ground and his wand had flown out of his hand.

"You moron, Dudley!" Harry yelled, his eyes watering with pain as he scrambled to his hands and knees, feeling around frantically in the blackness. He heard Dudley blundering away, hitting the alley fence, stumbling.

"DUDLEY, COME BACK! YOU'RE RUNNING RIGHT AT IT!" There was a horrible squealing yell and Dudley's footsteps stopped. At the same moment, Harry felt a creeping chill behind him that could mean only one thing. There was more than one.

"DUDLEY, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! WHATEVER YOU DO, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! Wand!" Harry muttered frantically, his hands flying over the ground like spiders.

"Where's...wand...come on...lumos!"

He said the spell automatically; desperate for light to help him in his search – and to his disbelieving relief, light flared inches from his right hand - the wand tip had ignited. Harry snatched it up, scrambled to his feet and turned around.

His stomach turned over.

A towering, hooded figure was gliding smoothly towards him, hovering over the ground, no feet or face visible beneath its robes, sucking on the night as it came.

Stumbling backwards, Harry raised his wand.

"Expecto patronum!"

A silvery wisp of vapour shot from the tip of the wand and the Dementor slowed, but the spell hadn't worked properly; tripping over his own feet, Harry retreated further as the Dementor bore down upon him, panic fogging his brain...concentrate...

A pair of grey, slimy, scabbed hands slid from inside the Dementor's robes, reaching for him. A rushing noise filled Harry's ears.

"Expecto patronum!"

His voice sounded dim and distant. Another wisp of silver smoke, feebler than the last, drifted from the wand – he couldn't do it anymore, he couldn't work the spell.

There was laughter inside his own head, shrill, high-pitched laughter… he could smell the Dementor's putrid, death-cold breath filling his own lungs, drowning him. Think! Something happy!

But there was no happiness in him – the Dementor's icy fingers were closing on his throat – the high-pitched laughter was growing louder and louder, and a voice spoke inside his head: "Bow to death, Harry… it might even be painless. I would not know. I have never died."

He was never going to see Ron and Hermione again...

And their faces burst clearly into his mind as he fought for breath.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" An enormous silver stag erupted from the tip of Harry's wand; its antlers caught the Dementor in the place where the heart should have been; it was thrown backwards, weightless as darkness, and as the stag charged, the Dementor swooped away, bat-like and defeated.

"THIS WAY!" Harry shouted at the stag. Wheeling around, he sprinted down the alleyway, holding the lit wand aloft. "DUDLEY? DUDLEY!"

He had run barely a dozen steps when he reached them: Dudley was curled up on the ground, his arms clamped over his face. A second Dementor was crouching low over him, gripping his wrists in its slimy hands, prizing them slowly almost lovingly apart, lowering its hooded head towards Dudley's face as though about to kiss him.

"GET IT!" Harry bellowed, and with a rushing, roaring sound, the silver stag he had conjured came galloping past him. The Dementor's eyeless face was barely an inch from Dudley's when the silver antlers caught it; the thing was thrown up into the air and, like its fellow, it soared away and was absorbed into the darkness; the stag cantered to the end of the alleyway and dissolved into silver mist.

Moon, stars and street lamps burst back into life. A warm breeze swept the alleyway. Trees rustled in neighbouring gardens and the mundane rumble of cars in Magnolia Crescent filled the air again.

Harry stood quite still, all his senses vibrating, taking in the abrupt return to normality. After a moment, he became aware that his T-shirt was sticking to him; he was drenched in sweat.

He could not believe what had just happened. Dementors here, in Little Whinging?

Dudley lay curled up on the ground, whimpering and shaking. Harry bent down to see whether he was in a fit state to stand up, but then he heard loud, running footsteps behind him. Instinctively raising his wand again, he span on his heel to face the newcomer.

Mrs. Figg, their batty old neighbour, came panting into sight. Her grizzled grey hair was escaping from its hairnet, a clanking string shopping bag was swinging from her wrist and her feet were halfway out of her tartan carpet slippers. Harry made to stow his wand hurriedly out of sight, but...

"Don't put it away, boy!" she shrieked. "What if there are more of them around? Oh, I'm going to kill Mundungus Fletcher!"

Harry just gave her a confused look.

"He left!" said Mrs. Figg, wringing her hands. "Left to see someone about a batch of cauldrons that fell off the back of a broom! I told him I'd flay him alive if he went, and now look! Dementors! It's just lucky I put Mr. Tibbles on the case! But we haven't got time to stand around! Hurry, now, we've got to get you back! Oh, the trouble this is going to cause! I will kill him!"

"But..." The revelation that his batty old cat-obsessed neighbour knew what Dementors were was almost as big a shock to Harry as meeting two of them down the alleyway. "You're - you're a witch?"

"I'm a Squib, as Mundungus knows full well, so how on earth was I supposed to help you fight off Dementors? He left you completely without cover when I'd warned him..."

"This Mundungus has been following me? Hang on - it was him! He Disapparated from the front of my house?"

"Yes, yes, yes, but luckily I'd stationed Mr. Tibbles under a car just in case, and Mr. Tibbles came and warned me, but by the time I got to your house you'd gone - and now - oh, what's Dumbledore going to say? You!" she shrieked at Dudley, still supine on the alley floor. "Get your fat bottom off the ground, quick!"

"You know Dumbledore?" said Harry, staring at her.

"Of course I know Dumbledore, who doesn't know Dumbledore? But come on - I'll be no help if they come back, I've never so much as transfigured a teabag."

She stooped down, seized one of Dudley's massive arms in her wizened hands and tugged.

"Get up, you useless lump, get up!"

But Dudley either could not or would not move. He remained on the ground, trembling and ashen-faced, his mouth shut very tight.

"I'll do it." Harry took hold of Dudley's arm and h heaved. With an enormous effort he managed to hoist him to his feet. Dudley seemed to be on the point of fainting. His small eyes were rolling in their sockets and sweat was beading his face; the moment Harry let go of him he swayed dangerously.

"Hurry up!" said Mrs. Figg hysterically.

Harry pulled one of Dudley's massive arms around his own shoulders and dragged him towards the road, sagging slightly under the weight. Mrs. Figg tottered along in front of them, peering anxiously around the corner.

Above them stood the same orange haired person as before. Both weapons he possessed were nowhere to be seen, apart from a single sword sheathed at a sash by his waist. Harry looked up, noticing the person. He was standing in mid air. He was confused. No one could just walk on air. Just behind the orange haired male was another person, they looked male. He, too, was in the black robe-like clothing as the first. He just didn't have the white coat. In a red casing, in front of the two, held a black creature.

"Take that back to Soul Society. Getaboshi might find it interesting." The orange haired told the other. "Once you are down, come straight back to the pub."

"Hai, Shiba-Kuchiki-Taichou." And with that, the other person was gone.

The orange haired, now named Shiba-Kuchiki-Taichou, just stood looking out at the landscape.

"Keep your wand out," she told Harry - he blinking back to the situation, as they entered Wisteria Walk, bringing his attention back to the ground. "Never mind the Statute of Secrecy now, there's going to be hell to pay anyway, we might as well be hanged for a dragon as an egg. Talk about the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery… this was exactly what Dumbledore was afraid of - What's that at the end of the street? Oh, it's just Mr. Prentice… don't put your wand away, boy, don't I keep telling you I'm no use?"

When he looked back up again, the person was gone. Disappeared. Again. Grunting lightly, it was not easy to hold a wand steady and haul Dudley along at the same time. Harry gave his cousin an impatient dig in the ribs, but Dudley seemed to have lost all desire for independent movement. He was slumped on Harry's shoulder, his large feet dragging along the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me you're a Squib, Mrs. Figg?" asked Harry, panting with the effort to keep walking. "All those times I came round your house – why didn't you say anything?"

"Dumbledore's orders. I was to keep an eye on you but not say anything, you were too young. I'm sorry I gave you such a miserable time, Harry, but the Dursleys would never have let you come if they'd thought you enjoyed it. It wasn't easy, you know… but oh my word," she said tragically, wringing her hands once more, "when Dumbledore hears about this - how could Mundungus have left, he was supposed to be on duty until midnight - where is he? How am I going to tell Dumbledore what's happened? I can't Apparate."

"I've got an owl, you can borrow her." Harry groaned, wondering whether his spine was going to snap under Dudleys weight.

"Harry, you don't understand! Dumbledore will need to act as quickly as possible, the Ministry have their own ways of detecting underage magic, they'll know already, you mark my words."

"But I was getting rid of Dementors, I had to use magic - they're going to be more worried about what Dementors were doing floating around Wisteria Walk, surely?"

"Oh, my dear, I wish it were so, but I'm afraid - MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

There was a loud crack and a strong smell of drink mingled with stale tobacco filled the air as a squat, unshaven man in a tattered overcoat materialized right in front of them. He had short, bandy legs, long straggly ginger hair and bloodshot, baggy eyes that gave him the doleful look of a basset hound. He was also clutching a silvery bundle that Harry recognized at once as an Invisibility Cloak.

"S'up, Figgy?" he said, staring from Mrs. Figg to Harry and Dudley. "What 'appened to staying undercover?"

"I'll give you undercover!" cried Mrs. Figg. "Dementors, you useless, skiving sneak thief!"

"Dementors?" repeated Mundungus, aghast. "Dementors, 'ere?"

"Yes, here, you worthless pile of bat droppings, here!" shrieked Mrs. Figg. "Dementors attacking the boy on your watch!"

"Blimey," said Mundungus weakly, looking from Mrs. Figg to Harry, and back again. "Blimey, I -"

"And you off buying stolen cauldrons! Didn't I tell you not to go? Didn't I?"

"I – well, I -" Mundungus looked deeply uncomfortable. "It — it was a very good business opportunity, see -"

Mrs. Figg raised the arm from which her string bag dangled and whacked Mundungus around the face and neck with it; judging by the clanking noise it made it was full of cat food.

"Ouch – gerroff – gerroff, you mad old bat! Someone's gotta tell Dumbledore!"

"Yes – they – have!" yelled Mrs. Figg, swinging the bag of cat food at every bit of Mundungus she could reach. "And – it – had – better – be – you – and – you – can – tell – him – why – you – weren't – there – to – help!"

"Keep your 'airnet on!" said Mundungus, his arms over his head, cowering. "I'm going, I'm going!"

And with another loud crack, he vanished.

"I hope Dumbledore murders him!" said Mrs. Figg furiously. "Now come on, Harry, what are you waiting for?"

Harry decided not to waste his remaining breath on pointing out that he could barely walk under Dudley's bulk. He gave the semi-conscious Dudley a heave and staggered onwards.

"I'll take you to the door," said Mrs. Figg, as they turned into Privet Drive. "Just in case there are more of them around… oh my word, what a catastrophe… and you had to fight them off yourself… and Dumbledore said we were to keep you from doing magic at all costs… well, it's no good crying over spilt potion, I suppose… but the cat's among the pixies now."

"So," Harry panted, "Dumbledore's… been having… me followed?"

"Of course he has," said Mrs. Figg impatiently. "Did you expect him to let you wander around on your own after what happened in June? Good Lord, boy, they told me you were intelligent… right… get inside and stay there," she said, as they reached number four. "I expect someone will be in touch with you soon enough."

"What are you going to do?" asked Harry quickly. "I'm going straight home," said Mrs. Figg, staring around the dark street and shuddering. "I'll need to wait for more instructions. Just stay in the house. Goodnight."

"Hang on, don't go yet! I want to know -"

But Mrs. Figg had already set off at a trot, carpet slippers flopping, string bag clanking.

"Wait!" Harry shouted after her. He had a million questions to ask anyone who was in contact with Dumbledore; but within seconds Mrs. Figg was swallowed by the darkness. Scowling, Harry readjusted Dudley on his shoulder and made his slow, painful way up number four's garden path.

The hall light was on. Harry stuck his wand back inside the waistband of his jeans, rang the bell and watched Aunt Petunia's outline grow larger and larger, oddly distorted by the rippling glass in the front door.

"Diddy! About time too, I was getting quite – quite – Diddy, what's the matter!"

Harry looked sideways at Dudley and ducked out from under his arm just in time. Dudley swayed on the spot for a moment; his face pale green… then he opened his mouth and vomited all over the doormat.

"DIDDY! Diddy, what's the matter with you? Vernon? VERNON!"

Harry's uncle came galumphing out of the living room, walrus moustache blowing hither and thither as it always did when he was agitated. He hurried forwards to help Aunt Petunia negotiate a weak-kneed Dudley over the threshold while avoiding stepping in the pool of sick.

"He's ill, Vernon!"

"What is it, son? What's happened? Did Mrs. Polkiss give you something foreign for tea?"

"Why are you all covered in dirt, darling? Have you been lying on the ground?"

"Hang on – you haven't been mugged, have you, son?"

Aunt Petunia screamed.

"Phone the police, Vernon! Phone the police! Diddy, darling, speak to Mummy! What did they do to you?"

In all the kerfuffle nobody seemed to have noticed Harry, which suited him perfectly. He managed to slip inside just before Uncle Vernon slammed the door and, while the Dursleys made their noisy progress down the hall towards the kitchen, Harry moved carefully and quietly towards the stairs.

"Who did it, son? Give us names. We'll get them, don't worry."

"Shh! He's trying to say something, Vernon! What is it, Diddy? Tell Mummy!"

Harry's foot was on the bottom-most stair when Dudley found his voice.

"Him."

Harry froze, foot on the stair, face screwed up, braced for the explosion.

"BOY! COME HERE!"

With a feeling of mingled dread and anger, Harry removed his foot slowly from the stair and turned to follow the Dursleys.

The scrupulously clean kitchen had an oddly unreal glitter after the darkness outside. Aunt Petunia was ushering Dudley into a chair; he was still very green and clammy-looking. Uncle Vernon standing in front of the draining board, glaring at Harry through tiny, narrowed eyes.

"What have you done to my son?" he said in a menacing growl.

"Nothing," said Harry, knowing perfectly well that Uncle Vernon wouldn't believe him.

"What did he do to you, Diddy?" Aunt Petunia said in a quavering voice, now sponging sick from the front of Dudley's leather jacket. "Was it – was it you-know-what, darling? Did he use – his thing?"

Slowly, tremulously, Dudley nodded.

"I didn't!" Harry said sharply, as Aunt Petunia let out a wail and Uncle Vernon raised his fists. "I didn't do anything to him, it wasn't me, it was –"

But at that precise moment a screech owl swooped in through the kitchen window. Narrowly missing the top of Uncle Vernon's head, it soared across the kitchen, dropped the large parchment envelope it was carrying in its beak at Harry's feet, turned gracefully, the tips of its wings just brushing the top of the fridge, then zoomed outside again and off across the garden.

"OWLS!" bellowed Uncle Vernon, the well-worn vein in his temple pulsing angrily as he slammed the kitchen window shut. "OWLS AGAIN! I WILL NOT HAVE ANY MORE OWLS IN MY HOUSE!"

But Harry was already ripping open the envelope and pulling out the letter inside, his heart pounding somewhere in the region of his Adam's apple.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle._

 _The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand._

 _As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of August._

 _Hoping you are well,_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Mafalda Hopkirk_

 _Improper Use of Magic Office_

 _Ministry of Magic_

Harry read the letter through twice. He was only vaguely aware of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia talking. Inside his head, all was icy and numb. One fact had penetrated his consciousness like a paralyzing dart. He was expelled from Hogwarts. It was all over. He was never going back. He looked up at the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon was purple-faced, shouting, his fists still raised; Aunt Petunia had her arms around Dudley, who was retching again.

Harry's temporarily stupefied brain seemed to reawaken. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand. There was only one thing for it. He would have to run – now. Where he was going to go, Harry didn't know, but he was certain of

one thing: at Hogwarts or outside it, he needed his wand. In an almost dream like state, he pulled his wand out and turned to leave the kitchen.

"Where d'you think you're going?" yelled Uncle Vernon. When Harry didn't reply, he pounded across the kitchen to block the doorway into the hall. "I haven't finished with you, boy!"

"Get out of the way," said Harry quietly.

"You're going to stay here and explain how my son-"

"If you don't get out of the way I'm going to jinx you," said Harry, raising the wand.

"You can't pull that one on me!" snarled Uncle Vernon. "I know you're not allowed to use it outside that madhouse you call a school!"

"The madhouse, as you so nicely put it, has chucked me out," said Harry. "So I can do whatever I like. You've got three seconds. One - two -"

A resounding CRACK filled the kitchen. Aunt Petunia screamed, 'Hide!' Uncle Vernon yelled and ducked, but for the third time that night Harry was searching for the source of a disturbance he had not made. He spotted it at once: a dazed and ruffled-looking barn owl was sitting outside

on the kitchen sill, having just collided with the closed window.

Ignoring Uncle Vernon's anguished yell of 'OWLS!' Harry crossed the room at a run and wrenched the window open. The owl stuck out its leg, to which a small roll of parchment was tied, shook its leathers, and took off the moment Harry had taken the letter. Hands shaking, Harry unfurled the second message, which was written very hastily and blotchy in black ink.

 _Harry —_

 _Dumbledore's just arrived at the Ministry and he's trying to sort it all out. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE. DO NOT DO ANY MORE MAGIC. DO NOT SURRENDER YOUR WAND._

 _Arthur Weasley_

Dumbledore was trying to sort it all out… what did that mean? How much power did Dumbledore have to override the Ministry of Magic? Was there a chance that he might be allowed back to Hogwarts, then? A small shoot of hope burgeoned in Harry's chest, almost immediately strangled by panic - how was he supposed to refuse to surrender his wand without doing magic? He'd have to duel with the Ministry representatives, and if he did that, he'd be lucky to escape Azkaban, let alone expulsion.

His mind was racing… he could run for it and risk being captured by the Ministry, or stay put and wait for them to find him here. He was much more tempted by the former course, but he knew Mr. Weasley had his best interests at heart… and after all, Dumbledore had sorted out much worse than this before.

"Right," Harry said, "I've changed my mind, I'm staying." He flung himself down at the kitchen table and faced Dudley and Aunt Petunia. The Dursleys appeared taken aback at his abrupt change of mind. Aunt Petunia glanced despairingly at Uncle Vernon. The vein in his purple temple was throbbing worse than ever.

"Who are all these ruddy owls from?" he growled.

"The first one was from the Ministry of Magic, expelling me," said Harry calmly. He was straining his ears to catch any noises outside, in case the Ministry representatives were approaching, and it was easier and quieter to answer Uncle Vernon's questions than to have him start raging and bellowing. "The second one was from my friend Ron's dad, who works at the Ministry."

"Ministry of Magic?" bellowed Uncle Vernon. "People like you in government! Oh, this explains everything, everything, no wonder the country's going to the dogs."

When Harry did not respond, Uncle Vernon glared at him, then spat out, "And why have you been expelled?"

"Because I did magic."

"AHA!" roared Uncle Vernon, slamming his fist down on top of the fridge, which sprang open; several of Dudley's low-fat snacks toppled out and burst on the floor. "So you admit it! What did you do to Dudley?"

"Nothing," said Harry, slightly less calmly. "That wasn't me -"

"Was," muttered Dudley unexpectedly, and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia instantly made flapping gestures at Harry to quieten him while they both bent low over Dudley.

"Go on, son," said Uncle Vernon, "what did he do?"

"Tell us, darling," whispered Aunt Petunia.

"Pointed his wand at me," Dudley mumbled.

"Yeah, I did, but I didn't use -" Harry began angrily, but –

"SHUT UP!" roared Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia in unison.

"Go on, son," repeated Uncle Vernon, moustache blowing about furiously.

"All went dark," Dudley said hoarsely, shuddering. "Everything dark. And then I h...heard… things. Inside m...my head."

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia exchanged looks of utter horror. If their least favorite thing in the world was magic - closely followed by neighbors who cheated more than they did on the hosepipe ban - people who heard voices were definitely in the bottom ten. They obviously thought Dudley was losing his mind.

"What sort of things did you hear, Popkin?" breathed Aunt Petunia, very white-faced and with tears in her eyes.

But Dudley seemed incapable of saying. He shuddered again and shook his large blond head, and despite the sense of numb dread that had settled on Harry since the arrival of the first owl, he felt a certain curiosity. Dementors caused a person to relive the worst moments of their life. What would a spoilt, pampered, bullying Dudley have been forced to hear?

"How come you fell over, son?" said Uncle Vernon, in an unnaturally quiet voice, the kind of voice he might adopt at the bedside of a very ill person.

"T-tripped," said Dudley shakily. "And then –"

He gestured at his massive chest. Harry understood. Dudley was remembering the clammy cold that filled the lungs as hope and happiness were sucked out of you.

"Horrible," croaked Dudley. "Cold. Really cold."

"Okay," said Uncle Vernon, in a voice of forced calm, while Aunt Petunia laid an anxious hand on Dudley's forehead to feel his temperature. "What happened then, Dudders?"

"Felt… felt… felt… as if… as if…"

"As if you'd never be happy again," Harry supplied dully.

"Yes," Dudley whispered, still trembling.

"So!" said Uncle Vernon, voice restored to full and considerable volume as he straightened up.

"You put some crackpot spell on my son so he'd hear voices and believe he was – was doomed to misery, or something, did you?"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" said Harry, temper and voice both rising. "It wasn't me! It was a couple of Dementors!"

"A couple of – what's this codswallop?"

"De – men – tors," said Harry slowly and clearly. "Two of them."

"And what the ruddy hell are Dementors?"

"They guard the wizard prison, Azkaban," said Aunt Petunia.

Two seconds of ringing silence followed these words before Aunt Petunia clapped her hand over her mouth as though she had let slip a disgusting swear word. Uncle Vernon was goggling at her. Harry's brain reeled. Mrs. Figg was one thing - but Aunt Petunia?

"How d'you know that?" he asked her, astonished.

Aunt Petunia looked quite appalled with herself. She glanced at Uncle Vernon in fearful apology, then lowered her hand slightly to reveal her horsy teeth.

"I heard – that awful boy – telling her about them – years ago," she said jerkily.

"If you mean my mum and dad, why don't you use their names?" said Harry loudly, but Aunt Petunia ignored him. She seemed horribly flustered. Harry was stunned. Except for one outburst years ago, in the course of which Aunt Petunia had screamed that Harry's mother had been a freak, he had never heard her mention her sister. He was astounded that she had remembered this scrap of information about the magical world for so long, when she usually put all her energies into pretending it didn't exist.

Uncle Vernon opened his mouth, closed it again, opened it once more, shut it, then, apparently struggling to remember how to talk, opened it for a third time and croaked, "So – so – they – er – they – er – they actually exist, do they – er – Dementy-whatsits?"

Aunt Petunia nodded.

Uncle Vernon looked from Aunt Petunia to Dudley to Harry as if hoping somebody was going to shout 'April Fool!' When nobody did, he opened his mouth yet again, but was spared the struggle to find more words by the arrival of the third owl of the evening. It zoomed through the still-open window like a feathery cannon-ball and landed with a clatter on the kitchen table, causing all three of the Dursleys to jump with fright. Harry tore a second official-looking envelope from the owls beak and ripped it open as the owl swooped back out into the night.

"Enough – effing – owls," muttered Uncle Vernon distractedly, stomping over to the window and slamming it shut again.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _Further to our letter of approximately twenty-two minutes ago, the Ministry of Magic has revised its decision to destroy your wand forthwith. You may retain your wand until your disciplinary hearing on the twelfth of August, at which time an official decision will be taken._

 _Following discussions with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry has agreed that the question of your expulsion will also be decided at that time. You should therefore consider yourself suspended from school pending further enquiries._

 _With best wishes,_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Mafalda Hopkirk_

 _Improper Use of Magic Office_

 _Ministry of Magic_

Harry read this letter through three times in quick succession. The miserable knot in his chest loosened slightly with the relief of knowing he was not yet definitely expelled, though his fears were by no means banished. Everything seemed to hang on this hearing on the twelfth of August.

"Well?" said Uncle Vernon, recalling Harry to his surroundings. "What now? Have they sentenced you to anything? Do your lot have the death penalty?" he added as a hopeful afterthought.

"I've got to go to a hearing," said Harry.

"And they'll sentence you there?"

"I suppose so."

"I won't give up hope, then," said Uncle Vernon nastily.

"Well, if that's all," said Harry, getting to his feet. He was desperate to be alone, to think, perhaps to send a letter to Ron, Hermione or Sirius.

"NO, IT RUDDY WELL IS NOT ALL!" bellowed Uncle Vernon. "SIT BACK DOWN!"

"What now?" said Harry impatiently.

"DUDLEY!" roared Uncle Vernon. "I want to know exactly what happened to my son!"

"FINE!" yelled Harry, and in his temper, red and gold sparks shot out of the end of his wand, still clutched in his hand. All three Dursleys flinched, looking terrified. "Dudley and I were in the alleyway between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk," said Harry, speaking fast, fighting to control his temper. "Dudley thought he'd be smart with me, I pulled out my wand but didn't use it. Then two Dementors turned up —"

"But what ARE Dementoids?" asked Uncle Vernon furiously. "What do they DO?"

"I told you – they suck all the happiness out of you," said Harry, "and if they get the chance, they kiss you –"

"Kiss you?" said Uncle Vernon, his eyes popping slightly. "Kiss you?"

"It's what they call it when they suck the soul out of your mouth."

Aunt Petunia uttered a soft scream.

"His soul? They didn't take – he's still got his –"

She seized Dudley by the shoulders and shook him, as though testing to see whether she could hear his soul rattling around inside him.

"Of course they didn't get his soul, you'd know if they had," said Harry, exasperated.

"Fought 'em off, did you, son?" said Uncle Vernon loudly, with the appearance of a man struggling to bring the conversation back on to a plane he understood. "Gave 'em the old one-two, did you?"

"You can't give a Dementor the old one-two," said Harry through clenched teeth.

"Why's he all right, then?" blustered Uncle Vernon. "Why isn't he all empty, then?"

"Because I used the Patronus -"

WHOOSH. With a clattering, a whirring of wings and a soft fall of dust, a fourth owl came shooting out of the kitchen fireplace.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE!" roared Uncle Vernon, pulling great clumps of hair out of his moustache, something he hadn't been driven to do in a long time. "I WILL NOT HAVE OWLS HERE, I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS, I TELL YOU!"

But Harry was already pulling a roll of parchment from the owl's leg. He was so convinced that this letter had to be from Dumbledore, explaining everything – the Dementors, Mrs. Figg, what the Ministry was up to, how he, Dumbledore, intended to sort everything out - that for the first time in his life he was disappointed to see Sirius's handwriting. Ignoring Uncle Vernon's ongoing rant about owls, and narrowing his eyes against a second cloud of dust as the most recent owl look off back up the chimney, Harry read Sirius's message.

 _Arthur's just told us what's happened. Don't leave the house again, whatever you do._

Harry found this such an inadequate response to everything that had happened tonight that he turned the piece of parchment over, looking for the rest of the letter, but there was nothing else.

And now his temper was rising again. Wasn't anybody going to say 'well done' for fighting off two Dementors single-handed? Both Mr. Weasley and Sirius were acting as though he'd misbehaved, and were saving their tellings-off until they could ascertain how much damage had been done.

"…A peck, I mean, pack of owls shooting in and out of my house. I won't have it, boy, I won't –"

"I can't stop the owls coming," Harry snapped, crushing Sirius's letter in his fist.

"I want the truth about what happened tonight!" barked Uncle Vernon. "If it was Demenders who hurt Dudley, how come you've been expelled? You did you-know-what, you've admitted it!"

Harry took a deep, steadying breath. His head was beginning to ache again. He wanted more than anything to get out of the kitchen, and away from the Dursleys.

"I did the Patronus Charm to get rid of the Dementors," he said, forcing himself to remain calm. "It's the only thing that works against them."

"But what were Dementoids doing in Little Whinging?" said Uncle Vernon in an outraged tone.

"Couldn't tell you," said Harry wearily. "No idea."

His head was pounding in the glare of the strip-lighting now. His anger was ebbing away. He felt drained, exhausted. The Dursleys were all staring at him.

"It's you," said Uncle Vernon forcefully. "It's got something to do with you, boy, I know it.

Why else would they turn up here? Why else would they be down that alleyway? You've got to be the only - the only -" Evidently, he couldn't bring himself to say the word 'wizard' "the only you know-what for miles."

"I don't know why they were here."

But at Uncle Vernon's words, Harry's exhausted brain had ground back into action. Why had the

Dementors come to Little Whinging? How could it be coincidence that they had arrived in the alleyway where Harry was? Had they been sent? Had the Ministry of Magic lost control of the

Dementors? Had they deserted Azkaban and joined Voldemort, as Dumbledore had predicted they would?

"These Demembers guard some weirdo's prison?" asked Uncle Vernon, lumbering along in the wake of Harry's train of thought.

"Yes," said Harry.

If only his head would stop hurting, if only he could just leave the kitchen and get to his dark bedroom and think…

"Oho! They were coming to arrest you!" said Uncle Vernon, with the triumphant air of a man reaching an unassailable conclusion. "That's it, isn't it, boy? You're on the run from the law!"

"Of course I'm not," said Harry, shaking his head as though to scare off a fly, his mind racing now.

"Then why -?"

"He must have sent them," said Harry quietly, more to himself than to Uncle Vernon.

"What's that? Who must have sent them?"

"Lord Voldemort," said Harry.

He registered dimly how strange it was that the Dursleys, who flinched, winced and squawked if they heard words like 'wizard', 'magic' or 'wand', could hear the name of the most evil wizard of all time without the slightest tremor. "Lord - hang on," said Uncle Vernon, his face screwed up, a look of dawning comprehension coming into his piggy eyes. "I've heard that name… that was the one who —"

"Murdered my parents, yes," Harry said dully.

"But he's gone," said Uncle Vernon impatiently, without the slightest sign that the murder of

Harry's parents might be a painful topic. "That giant bloke said so. He's gone."

"He's back," said Harry heavily.

It felt very strange to be standing here in Aunt Petunia's surgically clean kitchen, beside the top of-the-range fridge and the wide-screen television, talking calmly of Lord Voldemort to Uncle Vernon. The arrival of the Dementors in Little Whinging seemed to have breached the great, invisible wall that divided the relentlessly non-magical world of Privet Drive and the world beyond, Harry's two lives had somehow become fused and everything had been turned upsidedown; the Dursleys were asking for details about the magical world, and Mrs. Figg knew Albus Dumbledore; Dementors were soaring around Little Whinging, and he might never return to Hogwarts. Harry's head throbbed more painfully.

"Back?" whispered Aunt Petunia.

She was looking at Harry as she had never looked at him before. And all of a sudden, for the very first time in his life, Harry fully appreciated that Aunt Petunia was his mother's sister. He could not have said why this hit him so very powerfully at this moment. All he knew was that he was not the only person in the room who had an inkling of what Lord Voldemort being back might mean. Aunt Petunia had never in her life looked at him like that before. Her large, pale eyes (so unlike her sister's) were not narrowed in dislike or anger, they were wide and fearful.

The furious pretence that Aunt Petunia had maintained all Harry's life - that there was no magic and no world other than the world she inhabited with Uncle Vernon - seemed to have fallen away.

"Yes," Harry said, talking directly to Aunt Petunia now. "He came back a month ago. I saw him."

Her hands found Dudley's massive leather-clad shoulders and clutched them.

"Hang on," said Uncle Vernon, looking from his wife to Harry and back again, apparently dazed and confused by the unprecedented understanding that seemed to have sprung up between them.

"Hang on. This Lord Voldything's back, you say."

"Yes."

"The one who murdered your parents."

"Yes."

"And now he's sending Dismembers after you?"

"Looks like it," said Harry.

"I see," said Uncle Vernon, looking from his white - faced wife to Harry and hitching up his trousers. He seemed to be swelling, his great purple face stretching before Harry's eyes. "Well,

that settles it," he said, his shirt front straining as he inflated himself, "you can get out of this house, boy!"

"What?" said Harry.

"You heard me - OUT!" Uncle Vernon bellowed, and even Aunt Petunia and Dudley jumped.

"OUT! OUT! I should've done this years ago! Owls treating the place like a rest home, puddings exploding, half the lounge destroyed, Dudley's tail, Marge bobbing around on the ceiling and that flying Ford Anglia - OUT! OUT! You've had it! You're history! You're not staying here if some loony's after you, you're not endangering my wife and son, you're not bringing trouble down on us. If you're going the same way as your useless parents, I've had it! OUT!"

Harry stood rooted to the spot. The letters from the Ministry, Mr. Weasley and Sirius were all crushed in his left hand. Don't leave the house again, whatever you do. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE.

"You heard me!" said Uncle Vernon, bending forward now, his massive purple face coming so close to Harry's, he actually felt flecks of spit hit his face. "Get going! You were all keen to leave half an hour ago! I'm right behind you! Get out and never darken our doorstep again! Why we ever kept you in the first place, I don't know, Marge was right, it should have been the orphanage. We were too damn soft for our own good, thought we could squash it out of you, thought we could turn you normal, but you've been rotten from the beginning and I've had enough - owls!"

The fifth owl zoomed down the chimney so fast it actually hit the floor before zooming into the air again with a loud screech. Harry raised his hand to seize the letter, which was in a scarlet envelope, but it soared straight over his head, flying directly at Aunt Petunia, who let out a scream and ducked, her arms over her face. The owl dropped the red envelope on her head, turned, and flew straight back up the chimney.

Harry darted forwards to pick up the letter, but Aunt Petunia beat him to it.

"You can open it if you like," said Harry, "but I'll hear what it says anyway. That's a Howler."

"Let go of it, Petunia!" roared Uncle Vernon. "Don't touch it, it could be dangerous!"

"It's addressed to me," said Aunt Petunia in a shaking voice. "It's addressed to me, Vernon, look! Mrs. Petunia Dursley, The Kitchen, Number Four, Privet Drive –"

She caught her breath, horrified. The red envelope had begun to smoke.

"Open it!' Harry urged her. "Get it over with! It'll happen anyway."

"No."

Aunt Petunia's hand was trembling. She looked wildly around the kitchen as though looking for an escape route, but too late -the envelope burst into flames. Aunt Petunia screamed and dropped it.

An awful voice filled the kitchen, echoing in the confined space, issuing from the burning letter on the table.

 _Remember my last, Petunia._

Aunt Petunia looked as though she might faint. She sank into the chair beside Dudley, her face in her hands. The remains of the envelope smouldered into ash in the silence.

"What is this?" Uncle Vernon said hoarsely. "What - I don't -Petunia?"

Aunt Petunia said nothing. Dudley was staring stupidly at his mother, his mouth hanging open.

The silence spiraled horribly. Harry was watching his aunt, utterly bewildered, his head throbbing fit to burst.

"Petunia, dear?" said Uncle Vernon timidly. "P-Petunia?"

She raised her head. She was still trembling. She swallowed.

"The boy - the boy will have to stay, Vernon," she said weakly.

"W-what?"

"He stays," she said. She was not looking at Harry. She got to her feet again.

"He… but Petunia…"

"If we throw him out, the neighbors will talk," she said. She was rapidly regaining her usual brisk, snappish manner, though she was still very pale. "They'll ask awkward questions, they'll want to know where he's gone. We'll have to keep him."

Uncle Vernon was deflating like an old tire.

"But Petunia, dear –"

Aunt Petunia ignored him. She turned to Harry. "You're to stay in your room," she said. "You're not to leave the house. Now get to bed."

Harry didn't move.

"Who was that Howler from?"

"Don't ask questions," Aunt Petunia snapped.

"Are you in touch with wizards?"

"I told you to get to bed!"

"What did it mean? Remember the last what?"

"Go to bed!"

"How come -?"

"YOU HEARD YOUR AUNT, NOW GET TO BED!"

* * *

Reviews:

Heavenly God: _Katsuro is my own little creation. While I know 'Shiro' is supposed to represent that side of him, I wanted it a little different. I wanted it so that each bit of his power had a different manifestation. Juha Bach/Juba-Ossan - Quincy; Shiro - Hollow; Katsuro - Shinigami._

 **The others, and Ichigo, may end up with more because of the wand. I have yet to decide about that. Tell me if you'd like to see that. Also I would like to see which house you think Ichigo would be in. Seeing as I am altering this from the original plot line from where Ichigo was professor to a student. I have yet to decide on a house for him so I would like to hear your thoughts about it. Feel free to change your mind about it throughout the coming chapters as well.**


	3. San

**This is my first Xover of any kind. I got the idea of doing one when I found a few I liked. Distinct pairs are: ByakuyaxIchigo, maybe a bit of ByakuyaxIchigoxShinji (Should I think it is needed), DracoxHarry**

 **Warning: Yoai**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach. They belong to Mangaka Kubo-sensei and J.**

" **/'talking'/" – Zangetsu**

" _ **/'talking'/" – Katsuro**_

" _/'talking'/" – Shiro_

"/'talking'/" – Ichigo

/talking/ - talking in Japanese.

* * *

 _ **San**_

Everyone was in Ichigo's bedroom, in the small yet large pub. The six of them were standing in front of Ichigo, awaiting further instructions. Seeing as Yoruichi had yet to answer to them yet, he was giving them instructions. Yoruichi would have something up her sleeve in what she would do in this defense class of hers.

"Now I want you to show me the hardest spells shown in the four books that you have been studying."

They nodded once. They all took turns in showing the spells. Three different spells were shown per each year, twelve spells altogether. The last defence spell blew up in Grimmjow's face.

"Be careful. Make sure you keep your concentration."

"Hai." He grumbled before trying again. It worked perfectly fine.

"Well now you lot are up to par with the rest of the fifth years you can all take a break, though I still want you practising." He looked at his watch, seeing the date. "Well go take showers, and get ready in the Academy uniform. Pack your things up, and get ready to move out. We are being picked up today."

They all waved, taking their leave of the room.

Ichigo sat on the bed with Hisoka and Sakura.

"How's my brave Prince and beautiful Princess doing?"

"I'm good Mommy."

"Me too." Sakura agreed.

"Did you like that little display?"

They both nodded their heads.

"Well if you are lucky, you will see more of that. Ne Byakuya?"

"Aa… Have I ever told you how good you are with kids?"

"All the time, Byakuya." He smiled, kissing him on the lips.

"Come on we've got to get packed and wait for _Dumbledore-sensei._ "

"Hai." He said absent-mindedly. He got up and started packing everything they had brought. Clothes went at the bottom whilst everything else went on top strategically, not that he was.

"Now that we are done, we should get them ready." He picked Hisoka, tickling his stomach. He took off yesterday's clothes, bringing an orange t-shirt over his head.

"That rival's his hair." He chuckled quietly.

"No it doesn't. It matches my hair." Hisoka defended his t-shirt colour. This only made Ichigo laugh more.

To go with the orange t-shirt, he had brown shorts underneath, with brown sandals. Sakura on the other hand had a white dress with sakura blossom on it. She had pink sandals to go with it.

"Enforcing her name even more?" Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at it. Byakuya had some interesting choices.

"Oh you dress them then."

"You just have interesting clothes choices is all." He smiled. "Locomotor trunks." Ichigo murmured softly and their luggage rose, following after them.

While actually practicing the spells in their own little bubble, no one had been able to feel it. Even so, it's not like they would get in trouble for it. From what he had learned this British Ministry only had a track on persons that was under the legal age. And seeing as they were all of age, it was perfectly fine.

He took hold of Sakura and made his way to the door. They made their way down stairs, sitting in a booth near the back of the pub. He placed the child on his laps, bouncing her slightly. She giggled at the game that was going on.

"What do you want to eat?" Byakuya asked, setting Hisoka beside his mother.

"Anything!"

Byakuya went to the bartender and requested food for the lot of them. Not soon after he sat at the table, the rest of the group joined them, their trunks stacking up on each other. They didn't wait long; food was soon brought to them. All nine of them tucked in. The guards only had something to eat after their sire had finished.

Byakuya watched with fascination at the young captain. He's been through so much, seen so much for one so young; and yet he takes it quietly. So fragile yet so tough.

"You must be Ichigo Kurosaki." A voice sounded.

They all looked up at the old man. He was tall and thin, with silver hair and beard. The beard and his hair was so long that it could easily be tucked into his belt. He had a long crooked nose, looking as it had been broken times before. His eyes were a brilliant shade which twinkled with amusement. On his nose were half-moon spectacles. He also wore periwinkle coloured robes.

"Yes I am." He stood handing Sakura to her father. He bowed respectively. Ichigo could tell there was an air to him. This guy was old. "And these are the others. The two children are Hisoka and Sakura. In order, going round is Byakuya Kuchiki, Yuzu Kurosaki, Rikū Togakushi, Akon, Grimmjow Jaegerjaguez and Ulquiorra Cifer. The other five are Ruri, Shione, Hajime, Mamosuke and Ryuunosuke. They will serve as a guard for me and the rest. It was an unfortunate requirement given to me last minute. I am not the 'Professor' but I am the one in charge."

"No problem at all." He answered with that twinkling gleam still present.

"Where are we going? It's just we have our own means of travel and it would be better using that seeing as how many people are here."

"Ah of course, no problem at all." He leaned into Ichigo, giving him a note and whispering "12 Grimmauld Place, Islington, London."

"Very well, Dumbledore-sensei." He bowed once again.

"I will meet you at the location. Need to introduce you to the lot of them of course. I don't want them killing you lot though, do I?"

'' _E reminds me of 'At-n'clog's.'_

'Aa eerily so. You don't think he is as mad as the man?'

' **I don't think so Ichigo. If he was, I don't think they will let him run a school of reiatsu enriched students.'**

' _I thin' tha ol' man is righ', King'_

'Fine but I hope you're right.'

"Mister Kurosaki? Are you okay?"

"Oh yes, sorry...I spaced out a minute."

"It was longer than that Kurosaki."

"Haha maybe it was." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"So then, are we ready to go?" Dumbledore said, with the smile plastered on his face.

"He also reminds me of Aizen." Ichigo muttered under his breath. He motioned for the others to stand. "Here pass me Sakura. Help with the trunks." He told Byakuya.

Said person almost glared at the orange haired captain.

He took the female child and started to make his way to the door. He went to the alleyway they arrived in waiting for the others to appear.

"Each of you grab hold of a suitcase. Byakuya grab hold of mine as well. Ne Shiro, come out here."

The white doppelgänger appeared. They shared a glance before the albino nodded his head. He picked Hisoka, putting the child on his shoulders.

'Shiro open up the garaganta.'

 _'Hai.'_ He said sleepily.

He sort of clicked his fingers, a giant rip forming in mid air. Shiro took lead, running along a reiatsu made path. Everyone jumped in after one another. It was quite the run, especially when they had other things to take with them. It definitely made a good work out. Once they found the end of the never-ending darkness, they were in a street with a park like centre.

"I think this is the place."

"Aa, there is Dumbledore-sensei." Yuzu pointed at the man in front of the houses.

Once the last person was out, the rip closed. Shiro set the child down before disappearing leaving behind a white mist in his place. They walked up to it.

"Taichou, you can see it ne?" Grimmjow asked, looking pointedly at the hidden house. "It's not all that clear but there is a house there."

"Aa, he's right." Ulquiorra agreed

"Yes, Grimm, I know, though I can see it perfectly."

"You can see it?" Dumbledore asked them, curiosity shown in his eyes.

"Of course we can. It's as clear as day." Byakuya retorted at the 'stupid' question.

"You didn't show anyone the piece of paper?"

"Of course not." Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Well that's interesting indeed. Well then in you go and be quiet."

The headmaster concentrated for a moment, before walking up to the door. He opened it, allowing the lot of them to go through.

"Ichigo-sama, two of us will stay out here. We will patrol out here, so don't worry about any disturbance." Ryuunosuke told him.

Ichigo nodded once. Ruri, Hajime and Mamosuke followed in behind him. They got through the long corridor only to be met by a short plump looking woman. Ichigo thought of her as being a mother. She had that air surrounding her. It was in her reiatsu as well. The orange haired captain look a liking to her quickly.

"Molly these were the ones I was telling you about." The old wizard explained her confusion.

"Ah yes of course. The transfers and the new Professor? Well welcome dears." She greeted them with a warm smile. "Nine students? I thought there was only six."

"The new professor is not here right now but she will turn up by the time the school term starts." Ichigo corrected her.

"Yes there is only six. The other three are here as a guard for the students and professor. It was a last minute requirement needed for them. There was nothing I could do about it."

"Well never mind. All that matters is that you are here." She gestured to the students to follow her. "Now the students come with me. I will show you the other children. They will show you where you will sleep."

"Byakuya take Hisoka with you. Sakura is asleep here." Ichigo smiled at the older male.

"Aa, Kurosaki." He took hold of Hisoka's hand, gently urging him to follow him up the stairs.

"We'll just wait for Molly to return."

"Ruri, Hajime go with them and keep an eye on Grimmjow. Just remind them not to do anything rash." He turned to Mamosuke. "You're with me."

"Hai, Ski-sama." They left in wake of the others, making sure to keep their distance from them.

Molly returned shortly after. Mamosuke bowed at her to show respect.

"He's quite the gentleman."

"Not really. He was brought up like that." Ichigo said, slightly disapproving.

"You know very well Ski-sama we have to respect anyone in the family and anyone you deem worthy enough for us to respect." He sort of told the prince off, giving him a light tap on his head.

"What was that for?"

Mamosuke didn't answer. Molly cocked her head in questioning before shaking her head.

"Well come along. I'm sure everyone will want to meet you. Albus was the last to get here."

"Everyone?"

"Yes dear. While you shouldn't actually be here, you are in charge as Albus had said so I suppose you should sit in with us."

"Sit in with you? I don't understand."

"We have one of our meetings on today. Everyone that needs to know about you will be here."

She urged Ichigo into the room filled with wizards. They all stopped in their collective chatter to look at the new comer. Ichigo froze slightly. Yes he was used to the attention he got but that was years ago.

"Who is this?" A man with black hair asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, one of the new transfer students. However he is in charge so he will be sitting in on meetings. There will be a new Professor for a new subject but I have been informed that she won't be here until the beginning of term." Dumbledore told him with a smile.

"You are introducing another new subject to the curriculum?" The man with the black hair asked.

"Indeed, my boy Severus. It's a defence class. Based on martial arts, karate that sort of thing."

"Why?" Molly asked.

"Well I think it will be best to teach the students to defend themselves without the use of magic."

"What is the point of that?" A man with shoulder-length brown, wavy hair asked.

"The point of it is that the students have something to fall back on if and only if, they lose their wands or their wands break. This way if they still want to fight when the war comes, they won't have just magic to rely on. What if, in the war, their wands break? What will happen to them? They will just be sitting ducks. They will die." Ichigo replied to the man before scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Gommen ne..."

"You talk as if you've been in war." A man with greying hair asked kindly.

Ichigo's eyes glossed over, a sinister frown working its way onto his face. "Three wars in the last thirty-six years, though if you really think about it it was three wars in seventeen." He replied quietly, more to himself than the others around him though they heard him perfectly.

"You've seen three wars?"

"Not just seen them, but participated in them." He closed his eyes. "The first one a mad man wanted to take over the world. The second one someone went after my daughter, granted she was his granddaughter. The third one the guy wanted to get revenge on some grudge."

"Why would they want to do that?"

"First guy wanted to become god. Second guy wanted to experiment on his own granddaughter because I am her father. Third guy well I'm not entirely sure what his intentions were apart from he wanted revenge. Killed one with a sword, two with my bare hands." He laughed a little sinisterly.

The others gulped at the confession. He's killed with his bare hands. They knew not to get on the wrong side of this guy.

"Who have you got in your arms?" Molly asked, changing the subject.

He smiled at the question, forgetting about the wars. "My youngest daughter. Her name is Sakura Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba-Kuchiki. I honestly don't know why they insisted on such a long name." He muttered the last to himself. He saw confused looks and started to explain. "Ichigo is a girls' name, though my parents said the name means _one who protects._ It also means strawberry, which also happens to be a frequent nickname I get."

The few women who were present smiled at him. A young child in the house would certainly make things interesting, two if Molly remembered correctly.

Ichigo could feel the slight stirring of the child in his arms. He looked down at her and smiled.

"/Hi kaa-san./" She greeted sleepily.

"/Did you sleep well?/"

"/Aa…/"

"/That's good to hear./"

"/Tou-san?/"

"/Upstairs with Hisoka./"

"/'kay./"

"Japanese if I'm correct?" The grey-ish haired man asked.

"Aa, she can only understand it as the staff back home only talk in Japanese."

"Staff?"

"Aa... The staff back at home. Three different sets of staff. Which can get very annoying and confusing at times. Household staff for the three families I belong to. It's nothing really!"

They found that to be a little up himself, and it pissed a few of them off, though they said nothing about it. So they decided to change the subject for now.

"How rude of us. We haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Remus Lupin…" The one with grey-ish hair said. He pointed to the brown haired guy. "That is Sirius Black."

"Kingsley Shacklebolt." A man with dark skin and blue robes said.

"Severus Snape." The black haired guy from before said.

And that continued until the last person had introduced themselves.

"Well my name is Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba-Kuchiki. And he is Mamosuke." He said pointing at the other male, who was standing a good ways back from Ichigo.

"Now let's get onto business. You-know-who is currently laying low at the moment. Severus?"

"As far as I know only a few people know of his whereabouts. And those who do aren't willing to say a thing."

"So all we've got to do is wait for him to slip up?"

"It is our only hope at the moment. We can't go charging into another's territory without knowing what we are up against."

"He's right. Made _that_ mistake twice, almost got killed both times." He chuckled at the thought. Both times he managed to make allies with his once former enemies. "Made great friends with them in the end."

"How did you manage that?"

"First time we came to an understanding, and my reasoning as to why I broke into the Seireitei in the first place. Second time, I guess we were more alike than we believed to be, and they decided they didn't like their former leader seeing as he cut his subordinates down without a second thought of his actions."

"Did he really do that?"

"Sounds a lot like He-Know-Must-Not-Be-Named. He kills his followers for fun."

"Thing is your Dark Lord is not all that powerful, if I'm to be honest with you."

People just gave him looks as if he had gone mad.

"What do you mean by that?"

"He is not powerful at all. When I first saw him he was nothing special, maybe on par with the twentieth seats of the divisions. And then there is thirteen divisions which makes 260 people plus all those in the Royal Land. So he is nothing special. On the other hand, the first guy I had to fight was indeed powerful. Five years it took us to win that, and then only I could defeat him." He scoffed at the reasoning behind it, though he couldn't really blame them.

People looked at him in awe. Just how powerful was this guy? was going through their minds. If Voldemort wasn't all that powerful, just how weak were they really? Ichigo sighed slightly, setting the child on the ground. She just hid behind her mother's legs, not wanting to say hi to all the strangers. However she did poke her head between Ichigo's legs to peer at the new people that were around.

"That is all for now." Dumbledore said, pulling people back from their thoughts.

"Good. Lunch is almost ready. Ichigo dear, why don't you go call the kids. I'm sure they are hungry."

Ichigo nodded at the kind woman, turning and walking out of the door. Sakura followed after him with Mamosuke not far behind. He closed his eyes briefly, trying to locate Byakuya. Where he was, the others should be. And he was right. He found all the kids in one bedroom.

"/Kaa-san./" Hisoka yelled out, running towards the orange haired man.

"/Hi Hisoka. How are you?/"

"/I'm okay. Tou-san said to wait for you./"

"/And why would he say that?/" Ichigo raised an eyebrow in Byakuya's direction. The black haired man shrugged his shoulders, which got gasps from the squad members.

"/He said you'd tell us why we are here and not at home with Neko-nii, So-nii and Ten-nii./"

"/We are doing something very special for Jii-san, and you are here to help us. Plus I couldn't leave you two alone with the rest of the family. I'm not sure what they would do to my little gems./"

"/Oh./" He frowned before smiling widely at the orange haired captain. "/Okay kaa-san, we'll help. Won't we Sakura?/"

"/What nii-san said./" She replied nodding her head.

"Weasley-san said lunch is ready, and for you to go downstairs. Byakuya can I talk to you."

"Aa, Kurosaki." He gave a small bow.

The lot of them went down to lunch save Byakuya, Ichigo and the two children.

 _I've just been attacked by Dementors and I might be expelled from Hogwarts. I want to know what's going on and when I'm going to get out of here._

Harry copied these words on to three separate pieces of parchment the moment he reached the desk in his dark bedroom. He addressed the first to Sirius, the second to Ron and the third to Hermione. His owl, Hedwig, was off hunting; her cage stood empty on the desk. Harry paced the bedroom waiting for her to come back, his head pounding, his brain too busy for sleep even though his eyes stung and itched with tiredness. His back ached from hauling Dudley home, and the two lumps on his head where the window and Dudley had hit him were throbbing painfully.

Up and down he paced, consumed with anger and frustration, grinding his teeth and clenching his fists, casting angry looks out at the empty, star-strewn sky every time he passed the window. Dementors sent to get him, Mrs. Figg and Mundungus Fletcher tailing him in secret, then suspension from Hogwarts and a hearing at the Ministry of Magic – and still no one was telling him what was going on.

And what, what, had that Howler been about? Whose voice had echoed so horribly, so menacingly, through the kitchen?

Why was _he_ still trapped here without information? Why was everyone treating him like some naughty kid? Don't do any more magic, stay in the house…

He kicked his school trunk as he passed it, but far from relieving his anger he felt worse, as he now had a sharp pain in his toe to deal with in addition to the pain in the rest of his body.

Just as he limped past the window, Hedwig soared through it with a soft rustle of wings like a small ghost.

"About time!" Harry snarled, as she landed lightly on top of her cage. "You can put that down, I've got work for you!"

Hedwig's large, round, amber eyes gazed at him reproachfully over the dead frog clamped in her beak.

"Come here," said Harry, picking up the three small rolls of parchment and a leather thong and tying the scrolls to her scaly leg. "Take these straight to Sirius, Ron and Hermione and don't come back here without good long replies. Keep pecking them till they've written decent-length answers if you've got to. Understand?"

Hedwig gave a muffled hooting noise, her beak still full of frog.

"Get going, then," said Harry. She took off immediately. The moment she'd gone, Harry threw himself down on his bed without undressing and stared at the dark ceiling. In addition to every other miserable feeling, he now felt guilty that he'd been irritable with Hedwig; she was the only friend he had at number four, Privet Drive. But he'd make it up to her when she came back with the answers from Sirius, Ron and Hermione. They were bound to write back quickly; they couldn't possibly ignore a Dementor attack. He'd probably wake up tomorrow to three fat letters full of sympathy and plans for his immediate removal to The Burrow. And with that comforting idea, sleep rolled over him, stifling all further thought.

But Hedwig didn't return next morning. Harry spent the day in his bedroom, leaving it only to go to the bathroom. Three times that day Aunt Petunia shoved food into his room through the cat flap Uncle Vernon had installed three summers ago. Every time Harry heard her approaching he tried to question her about the Howler, but he might as well have interrogated the doorknob for all the answers he got. Otherwise, the Dursleys kept well clear of his bedroom. Harry couldn't see the point of forcing his company on them; another row would achieve nothing except perhaps make him so angry he'd perform more illegal magic.

It had only really been a day since he sent Hedwig on her way but he had absolutely hated the silence. Harry was lying in one of his apathetic phases, staring at the ceiling, his exhausted mind quite blank, when his uncle entered his bedroom. Harry looked slowly around at him. Uncle Vernon was wearing his best suit and an expression of enormous smugness. Not that it did anything for his appearance. The man still looked like a whale. A whale in a suit that did nothing for his stature.

"We're going out," he said.

"Sorry?"

"We – that is to say, your aunt, Dudley and I – are going out."

"Fine," said Harry dully, looking back at the ceiling.

"You are not to leave your bedroom while we are away."

"Okay."

"You are not to touch the television, the stereo, or any of our possessions."

"Right."

"You are not to steal food from the fridge."

"Okay."

"I am going to lock your door."

"You do that."

Uncle Vernon glared at Harry, clearly suspicious of this lack of argument, then stomped out of the room and closed the door behind him. Harry heard the key turn in the lock and Uncle Vernon's footsteps walking heavily down the stairs. A few minutes later he heard the slamming of car doors, the rumble of an engine, and the unmistakable sound of the car sweeping out of the drive.

Locked in again. Well he egged his Uncle on to lock his door. None of his friends could actually say that they were locked in their room. Told not to touch anything in the house that they lived in. Not allowed to do anything everyone else could do. Not actually go with them. Not that he particular cared about that right now. Being fed through a damned cat flap.

Harry had no particular feelings about the Dursleys leaving. It made no difference to him whether they were in the house or not. He could not even summon the energy to get up and turn on his bedroom light. The room grew steadily darker around him as he lay listening to the night sounds through the window he kept open all the time, waiting for the blessed moment when Hedwig returned. The empty house creaked around him. The pipes gurgled. Harry lay there in a kind of stupor, thinking of nothing, suspended in misery.

Then, quite distinctly, he heard a crash in the kitchen below. He sat bolt upright, listening intently. The Dursleys couldn't be back, it was much too soon, and in any case he hadn't heard their car.

There was silence for a few seconds, then voices. Burglars, he thought, sliding off the bed on to his feet - but a split second later it occurred to him that burglars would keep their voices down, and whoever was moving around in the kitchen was certainly not troubling to do so.

He snatched up his wand from the bedside table and stood facing his bedroom door, listening with all his might. Next moment, he jumped as the lock gave a loud click and his door swung open. Harry stood motionless, staring through the open doorway at the dark upstairs landing, straining his ears for further sounds, but none came. He hesitated for a moment, then moved swiftly and silently out of his room to the head of the stairs.

His heart shot upwards into his throat. There were people standing in the shadowy hall below, silhouetted against the street light glowing through the glass door; eight or nine of them, all, as far as he could see, looking up at him. "Lower your wand, boy, before you take someone's eye out," said a low, growling voice. Harry's heart was thumping uncontrollably. He knew that voice, but he did not lower his wand.

"Professor Moody?" he said uncertainly.

"I don't know so much about 'Professor'," growled the voice, "never got round to much teaching, did I? Get down here, we want to see you properly."

Harry lowered his wand slightly but did not relax his grip on it, nor did he move. He had very good reason to be suspicious. He had recently spent nine months in what he had thought was Mad-Eye Moody's company only to find out that it wasn't Moody at all, but an impostor; an impostor, moreover, who had tried to kill Harry before being unmasked. But before he could make a decision about what to do next, a second, slightly hoarse voice floated upstairs.

"It's all right, Harry. We've come to take you away." Harry's heart leapt. He knew that voice, too, though he hadn't heard it for over a year.

"P-Professor Lupin?" he said disbelievingly. "Is that you?"

"Why are we all standing in the dark?" said a third voice, this one completely unfamiliar, a woman's. "Lumos."

A wand-tip flared, illuminating the hall with magical light. Harry blinked. The people below were crowded around the foot of the stairs, gazing up at him intently, some craning their heads for a better look.

Remus Lupin stood nearest to him. Though still quite young, Lupin looked tired and rather ill; he had more grey hairs than when Harry had last said goodbye to him and his robes were more patched and shabbier than ever. Nevertheless, he was smiling broadly at Harry, who tried to smile back despite his state of shock.

"Oooh, he looks just like I thought he would," said the witch who was holding her lit wand aloft.

She looked the youngest there; she had a pale heart-shaped face, dark twinkling eyes, and short spiky hair that was a violent shade of violet. "Wotcher, Harry!"

"Yeah, I see what you mean, Remus," said a bald black wizard standing furthest back - he had a deep, slow voice and wore a single gold hoop in his ear - "he looks exactly like James."

"Except the eyes," said a wheezy-voiced, silver-haired wizard at the back. "Lily's eyes."

Mad-Eye Moody, who had long grizzled grey hair and a large chunk missing from his nose, was squinting suspiciously at Harry through his mismatched eyes. One eye was small, dark and beady, the other large, round and electric blue - the magical eye that could see through walls, doors and the back of Moody's own head. "Are you quite sure it's him, Lupin?" he growled.

"It'd be a nice lookout if we bring back some Death Eater impersonating him. We ought to ask him something only the real Potter would know. Unless anyone brought any Veritaserum?"

"Harry, what form does your Patronus take?" Lupin asked.

"A stag," said Harry nervously.

"That's him, Mad-Eye," said Lupin.

Very conscious of everybody still staring at him, Harry descended the stairs, stowing his wand in the back pocket of his jeans as he came.

"Don't put your wand there, boy!" roared Moody. "What if it ignited? Better wizards than you have lost buttocks, you know!"

"Who d'you know who's lost a buttock?" the violet-haired woman asked Mad-Eye interestedly.

"Never you mind, you just keep your wand out of your back pocket!" growled Mad-Eye.

"Elementary wand-safety, nobody bothers about it any more." He stumped off towards the kitchen. "And I saw that," he added irritably, as the woman rolled her eyes towards the ceiling.

Lupin held out his hand and shook Harry's.

"How are you?" he asked, looking closely at Harry.

"F-fine…"

Harry could hardly believe this was real. Four weeks with nothing, not the tiniest hint of a plan to remove him from Privet Drive, and suddenly a whole bunch of wizards was standing matter-of factly in the house as though this was a long-standing arrangement. He glanced at the people surrounding Lupin; they were still gazing avidly at him. He felt very conscious of the fact that he had not combed his hair for four days.

"I'm - you're really lucky the Dursleys are out…" he mumbled.

"Lucky, ha!" said the violet-haired woman. "It was me who lured them out of the way. Sent a letter by Muggle post telling them they'd been short-listed for the All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition. They're heading off to the prize-giving right now… or they think they are."

Harry had a fleeting vision of Uncle Vernon's face when he realized there was no All-England

Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition.

"We are leaving, aren't we?" he asked. "Soon?"

"Almost at once," said Lupin, "we're just waiting for the all-clear."

"Where are we going? The Burrow?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Not The Burrow, no," said Lupin, motioning Harry towards the kitchen; the little knot of wizards followed, all still eyeing Harry curiously. "Too risky. We've set up Headquarters somewhere undetectable. It's taken a while…"

Mad-Eye Moody was now sitting at the kitchen table swigging from a hip flask, his magical eye spinning in all directions, taking in the Dursleys' many labour-saving appliances.

"This is Alastor Moody, Harry" Lupin continued, pointing towards Moody.

"Yeah, I know," said Harry uncomfortably. It felt odd to be introduced to somebody he'd thought he'd known for a year.

"And this is Nymphadora -"

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus," said the young witch with a shudder, "it's Tonks."

"Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her surname only," finished Lupin.

"So would you if your fool of a mother had called you Nymphadora," muttered Tonks.

"And this is Kingsley Shacklebolt." He indicated the tall black wizard, who bowed. "Elphias Doge." The wheezy-voiced wizard nodded. "Dedalus Diggle -"

"We've met before," squeaked the excitable Diggle, dropping his violet-coloured top hat.

"Emmeline Vance." A stately-looking witch in an emerald green shawl inclined her head.

"Sturgis Podmore." A square-jawed wizard with thick straw-coloured hair winked. "And Hestia Jones." A pink-cheeked, black-haired witch waved form next to the toaster.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." A bright orange haired male, not much older than himself said not looking at him but outside.

Harry inclined his head awkwardly at each of them as they were introduced. He wished they would look at something other than him; it was as though he had suddenly been ushered on stage.

He also wondered why so many of them were there.

"A surprising number of people volunteered to come and get you," said Lupin, as though he had read Harry's mind; the corners of his mouth twitched slightly.

"Yeah, well, the more the better," said Moody darkly. "We're your guard, Potter."

"We're just waiting for the signal to tell us it's safe to set off," said Lupin, glancing out of the kitchen window. "We've got about fifteen minutes."

"Very clean, aren't they, these Muggles?" said the witch called Tonks, who was looking around the kitchen with great interest. "My dad's Muggle-born and he's a right old slob. I suppose it varies, just as it does with wizards?"

"Er - yeah," said Harry. "Look -" he turned back to Lupin, "what's going on, I haven't heard anything from anyone, what's Vol—?"

Several of the witches and wizards made odd hissing noises; Dedalus Diggle dropped his hat again and Moody growled, "Shut up!"

"What?" said Harry.

"We're not discussing anything here, it's too risky," said Moody, turning his normal eye on

Harry. His magical eye remained focused on the ceiling. "Damn it," he added angrily, putting a hand up to the magical eye, "it keeps getting stuck - ever since that scum wore it."

And with a nasty squelching sound much like a plunger being pulled from a sink, he popped out his eye.

"Mad-Eye, you do know that's disgusting, don't you?" said Tonks conversationally.

"Get me a glass of water, would you, Harry," requested Moody.

Harry crossed to the dishwasher, took out a clean glass and filled it with water at the sink, still watched eagerly by the band of wizards. Their relentless staring was starting to annoy him.

"Cheers," said Moody, when Harry handed him the glass. He dropped the magical eyeball into the water and prodded it up and down; the eye whizzed around, staring at them all in turn. "I want three hundred and sixty degrees visibility on the return journey."

"How are we getting - wherever we're going?" Harry asked.

"Brooms," said Lupin. "Only way. You're too young to Apparate, they'll be watching the Floo

Network and it's more than our life's worth to set up an unauthorized Portkey."

"Remus says you're a good flier," said Kingsley Shacklebolt in his deep voice.

"He's excellent," said Lupin, who was checking his watch. "Anyway, you'd better go and get packed, Harry, we want to be ready to go when the signal comes."

"I'll come and help you," said Tonks brightly.

Ichigo seemed to disappear shortly after this was said, something about needing a bit of air. Tonks followed Harry back into the hall and up the stairs, looking around with much curiosity and interest.

"Funny place," she said. "It's a bit too clean, d'you know what I mean? Bit unnatural. Oh, this is better," she added, as they entered Harry's bedroom and he turned on the light. His room was certainly much messier than the rest of the house. Confined to it for four days in a very bad mood, Harry had not bothered tidying up after himself. Most of the books he owned were strewn over the floor where he'd tried to distract himself with each in turn and thrown it aside; Hedwig's cage needed cleaning out and was starting to smell; and his trunk lay open, revealing a jumbled mixture of Muggle clothes and wizards' robes that had spilled on to the floor around it.

Harry started picking up books and throwing them hastily into his trunk. Tonks paused at his open wardrobe to look critically at her reflection in the mirror on the inside of the door.

"You know, I don't think violet's really my colour," she said pensively, tugging at a lock of spiky hair. "D'you think it makes me look a bit peaky?"

"Er -" said Harry, looking up at her over the top of Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland.

"Yeah, it does," said Tonks decisively. She screwed up her eyes in a strained expression as though she was struggling to remember something. A second later, her hair had turned bubblegum pink.

"How did you do that?" said Harry, gaping at her as she opened her eyes again.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus," she said, looking back at her reflection and turning her head so that she could see her hair from all directions. "It means I can change my appearance at will," she added, spotting Harry's puzzled expression in the mirror behind her. "I was born one. I got top marks in Concealment and Disguise during Auror training without any study at all, it was great."

"You're an Auror?" said Harry, impressed. Being a Dark-wizard-catcher was the only career he'd ever considered after Hogwarts.

"Yeah," said Tonks, looking proud. "Kingsley is as well, he's a bit higher up than me, though. I only qualified a year ago. Nearly failed on Stealth and Tracking. I'm dead clumsy, did you hear me break that plate when we arrived downstairs?"

"Can you learn how to be a Metamorphmagus?" Harry asked her, straightening up, completely forgetting about packing.

Tonks chuckled.

"Bet you wouldn't mind hiding that scar sometimes, eh?"

Her eyes found the lightning-shaped scar on Harry's forehead.

"No, I wouldn't mind," Harry mumbled, turning away. He did not like people staring at his scar.

"Well, you'll have to learn the hard way, I'm afraid," said Tonks. "Metamorphmagi are really rare, they're born, not made. Most wizards need to use a wand, or potions, to change their appearance. But we've got to get going, Harry, we're supposed to be packing," she added guiltily, looking around at all the mess on the floor.

"Oh — yeah," said Harry, grabbing a few more books.

"Don't be stupid, it'll be much quicker if I – pack!" cried Tonks, waving her wand in a long, sweeping movement over the floor.

Books, clothes, telescope and scales all soared into the air and flew pell-mell into the trunk.

"It's not very neat," said Tonks, walking over to t he trunk and looking down at the jumble inside.

"My mums got this knack of getting stuff to fit itself in neatly – she even gets the socks to fold themselves – but I've never mastered how she does it – It's a kind of flick -" She flicked her wand hopefully.

One of Harry's socks gave a feeble sort of wiggle and flopped back on top of the mess in the trunk.

"Ah, well," said Tonks, slamming the trunk's lid shut, "at least it's all in. That could do with a bit of cleaning, too." She pointed her wand at Hedwig's cage. "Scourgify." A few feathers and droppings vanished. "Well, that's a bit better - I've never quite got the hang of these household sort of spells. Right - got everything? Cauldron? Broom? Wow! - A Firebolt!"

Her eyes widened as they fell on the broomstick in Harry's right hand it was his pride and joy, a gift from Sirius, an international-standard broomstick.

"And I'm still riding a Comet Two Sixty" said Tonks enviously. "Ah well… wand still in your jeans? Both buttocks still on? Okay, let's go. Locomotor trunk."

Harry's trunk rose a few inches into the air. Holding her wand like a conductor's baton, Tonks made the trunk hover across the room and out of the door ahead of them, Hedwig's cage in her left hand. Harry followed her down the stairs carrying his broomstick.

Back in the kitchen Moody had replaced his eye, which was spinning so fast after its cleaning it made Harry feel sick to look at it. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Sturgis Podmore were examining the microwave and Hestia Jones was laughing at a potato peeler she had come across while rummaging in the drawers. Lupin was sealing a letter addressed to the Dursleys, and still no sign of the orange haired man.

"Excellent," said Lupin, looking up as Tonks and Harry entered. "We've got about a minute, I think. We should probably get out into the garden so we're ready. Harry, I've left a letter telling your aunt and uncle not to worry –"

"They won't," said Harry.

"- that you're safe -"

"That'll just depress them."

"- and you'll see them next summer."

"Do I have to?"

Lupin smiled but made no answer.

"Come here, boy," said Moody gruffly, beckoning Harry towards him with his wand. "I need to Disillusion you."

"You need to what?" said Harry nervously.

"Disillusionment Charm," said Moody, raising his wand. "Lupin says you've got an Invisibility Cloak, but it won't stay on while we're flying; this'll disguise you better. Here you go –"

He rapped him hard on the top of the head and Harry felt a curious sensation as though Moody had just smashed an egg there; cold trickles seemed to be running down his body from the point the wand had struck.

"Nice one, Mad-Eye," said Tonks appreciatively, staring at Harry's midriff.

Harry looked down at his body, or rather, what had been his body, for it didn't look anything like his anymore. It was not invisible; it had simply taken on the exact color and texture of the kitchen unit behind him. He seemed to have become a human chameleon.

"Come on," said Moody, unlocking the back door with his wand.

They all stepped outside on to Uncle Vernon's beautifully kept lawn.

"Clear night," grunted Moody, his magical eye scanning the heavens. "Could've done with a bit more cloud cover tonight. Right, you," he barked at Harry, "we're going to be flying in close formation. Tonks'll be right in front of you, keep close on her tail. Lupin'll be covering you from below I'm going to be behind you. The rest will be circling us. We don't break ranks for anything, got me? If one of us is killed –"

"Is that likely?" Harry asked apprehensively, but Moody ignored him.

"- the others keep flying, don't stop, don't break ranks. If they take out all of us and you survive,

Harry, the rear guard are standing by to take over; keep flying east and they'll join you."

"Stop being so cheerful, Mad-Eye, he'll think we're not taking this seriously" said Tonks, as she strapped Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage into a harness hanging from her broom. "I'm just telling the boy the plan," growled Moody. "Our jobs to deliver him safely to Headquarters and if we die in the attempt –"

"No one's going to die," said Kingsley Shacklebolt in his deep, calming voice.

"There's the first signal." Ichigo said, turning up out of nowhere.

Far, far above them, a shower of bright red sparks had flared among the stars, Harry recognized them at once as wand sparks. He swung his right leg over his Firebolt, gripped its handle tightly and felt it vibrating very slightly, as though it was as keen as he was to be up in the air once more.

"How are you getting there?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"Second signal, let's go!" said Lupin loudly as more sparks, green this time, exploded high above them.

Harry kicked off hard from the ground. The cool night air rushed through his hair as the neat square gardens of Privet Drive fell away, shrinking rapidly into a patchwork of dark greens and blacks, and every thought of the Ministry hearing was swept from his mind as though the rush of air had blown it out of his head. He felt as though his heart was going to explode with pleasure;

he was flying again, flying away from Privet Drive as he'd been fantasizing about all summer, he was going home… for a few glorious moments, all his problems seemed to recede to nothing, insignificant in the vast, starry sky.

"Hard left, hard left, there's a Muggle looking up!" shouted Moody from behind him. Tonks swerved and Harry followed her, watching his trunk swinging wildly beneath her broom. "We need more height… give it another quarter of a mile!"

Harry's eyes watered in the chill as they soared upwards; he could see nothing below now but tiny pinpricks of light that were car headlights and streetlamps. Two of those tiny lights might

belong to Uncle Vernon's car… the Dursleys would be heading back to their empty house right now, full of rage about the non-existent Lawn Competition… and Harry laughed aloud at the thought, though his voice was drowned by the flapping robes of the others, the creaking of the harness holding his trunk and the cage, and the whoosh of the wind in their ears as they sped through the air. He had not felt this alive in a month, or this happy. Ichigo appeared once again, tightly securing the trunk.

"How..." Harry couldn't form words.

The orange haired guy was running on air. On air. That's not possible. That or very very hard to keep up the spell. Ichigo smirked at him, keeping up with everyone.

"Bearing south!" shouted Mad-Eye. "Town ahead!"

They soared right to avoid passing directly over the glittering spider's web of lights below.

"Bear southeast and keep climbing, there's some low cloud ahead we can lose ourselves in!" called Moody.

"We're not going through clouds!" shouted Tonks angrily, "we'll get soaked, Mad-Eye!"

Harry was relieved to hear her say this; his hands were growing numb on the Firebolt's handle.

He wished he had thought to put on a coat; he was starting to shiver. They altered their course every now and then according to Mad-Eyes instructions. Harry's eyes were screwed up against the rush of icy wind that was starting to make his ears ache; he could remember being this cold on a broom only once before, during the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff in his third year, which had taken place in a storm. The guard around him was circling continuously like giant birds of prey. Harry lost track of time. He wondered how long they had been flying; it felt like an hour at least.

"Turning southwest!" yelled Moody "We want to avoid the motorway!"

Harry was now so chilled he thought longingly of the snug, dry interiors of the cars streaming along below, then, even more longingly, of traveling by Floo powder; it might be uncomfortable to spin around in fireplaces but it was at least warm in the flames… Kingsley Shacklebolt swooped around him, bald pate and earring gleaming slightly in the moonlight… now Emmeline Vance was on his right, her wand out, her head turning left and right… then she, too, swooped over him, to be replaced by Sturgis Podmore…

"We ought to double back for a bit, just to make sure we're not being followed!" Moody shouted.

"Are you mad? And besides you are going too bloody slow." Ichigo whined. "By the looks of it, you are all frozen to your brooms! If we keep going off-course we're not going to get there until next week! Besides, we're nearly there now!"

"Time to start the descent!" came Lupin's voice. "Follow Tonks, Harry!"

Harry followed Tonks into a dive. They were heading for the largest collection of lights he had yet seen, a huge, sprawling crisscrossing mass, glittering in lines and grids, interspersed with patches of deepest black. Lower and lower they flew, until Harry could see individual headlights and street lights, chimneys and television aerials. He wanted to reach the ground very much, though he felt sure someone would have to unfreeze him from his broom.

"Here we go!" called Tonks, and a few seconds later she had landed.

Harry touched down right behind her and dismounted on a patch of unkempt grass in the middle of a small square. Tonks was already unbuckling Harry's trunk. Shivering, Harry looked around.

The grimy fronts of the surrounding houses were not welcoming; some of them had broken windows, glimmering dully in the light from the streetlamps, paint was peeling from many of the doors and heaps of rubbish lay outside several sets of front steps.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

But Lupin said quietly, "In a minute."

Moody was rummaging in his cloak, his gnarled hands clumsy with cold.

"Got it," he muttered, raising what looked like a silver cigarette lighter into the air and clicking it. The nearest street light went out with a pop. He clicked the 'lighter' again; the next light went out; he kept clicking until every lamp in the square was extinguished and the only remaining light came from curtained windows and the sickle moon overhead.

"Borrowed it from Dumbledore," growled Moody, pocketing the Putter-Outer. "That'll take care of any Muggles looking out of the window, see? Now come on. Quick!"

He took Harry by the arm and led him from the patch of grass, across the road and on to the pavement; Lupin and Tonks followed, carrying Harry's trunk between them, the rest of the guard, all with their wands out, flanking them.

The muffled pounding of a stereo was coming from an upper window in the nearest house. A pungent smell of rotting rubbish came from the pile of bulging bin-bags just inside the broken gate.

"Here," Moody muttered, thrusting a piece of parchment towards Harry's Disillusioned hand and

holding his lit wand close to it, so as to illuminate the writing. "Read quickly and memorise."

Harry looked down at the piece of paper. The narrow handwriting was vaguely familiar. It said:

 _The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

"What's the Order of the -?" Harry began.

"Not here, boy!" snarled Moody. "Wait till we're inside!"

He pulled the piece of parchment out of Harry's hand and set fire to it with his wand-tip. As the message curled into flames and floated to the ground, Harry looked around at the houses again. They were standing outside number eleven; he looked to the left and saw number ten; to the right, however, was number thirteen.

"But where's -?"

"Think about what you've just memorized," said Lupin quietly.

Harry thought, and no sooner had he reached the part about number twelve, Grimmauld Place, than a battered door emerged out of nowhere between numbers eleven and thirteen, followed swiftly by dirty walls and grimy windows. It was as though an extra house had inflated, pushing those on either side out of its way. Harry gaped at it. The stereo in number eleven thudded on. Apparently the Muggles inside hadn't felt anything.

"Come on, hurry," growled Moody, prodding Harry in the back.

Harry walked up the worn stone steps, staring at the newly materialized door. Its black paint was shabby and scratched. The silver door knocker was in the form of a twisted serpent. There was no keyhole or letterbox.

Lupin pulled out his wand and tapped the door once. Harry heard many loud, metallic clicks and what sounded like the clatter of a chain. The door creaked open.

"Get in quick, Harry," Lupin whispered, "but don't go far inside and don't touch anything."

Harry stepped over the threshold into the almost total darkness of the hall. He could smell damp, dust and a sweetish, rotting smell; the place had the feeling of a derelict building. He looked over his shoulder and saw the others filing in behind him, Lupin and Tonks carrying his trunk and Hedwig's cage. Moody was standing on the top step releasing the balls of light the Put-Outer had stolen from the streetlamps; they flew back to their bulbs and the square glowed momentarily with orange light before Moody limped inside and closed the front door, so that the darkness in the hall became complete.

"Here -"

He rapped Harry hard over the head with his wand; Harry felt as though something hot was trickling down his back this time and knew that the Disillusionment Charm must have been lifted.

"Now stay still, everyone, while I give us a bit of light in here," Moody whispered.

The others' hushed voices were giving Harry an odd feeling of foreboding; it was as though they had just entered the house of a dying person. He heard a soft hissing noise and then old fashioned gas lamps sputtered into life all along the walls, casting a flickering insubstantial light over the peeling wallpaper and threadbare carpet of a long, gloomy hallway, where a cobwebby chandelier glimmered overhead and age-blackened portraits hung crooked on the walls. Harry heard something scuttling behind the baseboard. Both the chandelier and the candelabra on a rickety table nearby were shaped like serpents.

There were hurried footsteps and Ron's mother, Mrs. Weasley, emerged from a door at the far end of the hall. She was beaming in welcome as she hurried towards them, though Harry noticed that she was rather thinner and paler than she had been last time he had seen her.

"Oh, Harry, it's lovely to see you!" she whispered, pulling him into a rib-cracking hug before holding him at arm's length and examining him critically. "You're looking peaky; you need feeding up, but you'll have to wait a bit for dinner, I'm afraid."

She turned to the gang of wizards behind him and whispered urgently, "He's just arrived, the meetings started." The wizards behind Harry all made noises of interest and excitement and began filing past him towards the door through which Mrs. Weasley had just come. Harry made to follow Lupin, but Mrs. Weasley held him back.

"No, Harry, the meetings only for members of the Order. Ron and Hermione are upstairs, you can wait with them until the meetings over, then we'll have dinner. And keep your voice down in the hall," she added in an urgent whisper.

"Why?"

"I don't want anything to wake up."

"What d'you -?"

"I'll explain later, I've got to hurry, I'm supposed to be at the meeting - I'll just show you where you're sleeping."

Pressing her finger to her lips, she led him on tiptoe past a pair of long, moth-eaten curtains, behind which Harry supposed there must be another door, and after skirting a large umbrella stand that looked as though it had been made from a severed troll's leg they started up the dark staircase, passing a row of shrunken heads mounted on plaques on the wall. A closer look showed Harry that the heads belonged to house-elves. All of them had the same rather snout-like nose.

Harry's bewilderment deepened with every step he took. What on earth were they doing in a house that looked as though it belonged to the darkest of wizards?

"Mrs. Weasley, why -?"

"Ron and Hermione will explain everything, dear, I've really got to dash," Mrs. Weasley

whispered distractedly. "There -" they had reached the second landing, "- you're the door on the right. I'll call you when it's over."

And she hurried off downstairs again.

Harry crossed the dingy landing, turned the bedroom doorknob, which was shaped like a serpents head, and opened the door.

He caught a brief glimpse of a gloomy high-ceilinged, twin-bedded room; then there was a loud twittering noise, followed by an even louder shriek, and his vision was completely obscured by a large quantity of very bushy hair. Hermione had thrown herself on to him in a hug that nearly knocked him flat, while Ron's tiny owl, Pigwidgeon, zoomed excitedly round and round their heads.

"HARRY! Ron, he's here, Harry's here! We didn't hear you arrive! Oh, how are you? Are you all right? Have you been furious with us? I bet you have, I know our letters were useless – but we couldn't tell you anything. Dumbledore made us swear we wouldn't, oh, we've got so much to tell you, and you've got things to tell us – the Dementors! When we heard – and that Ministry hearing – it's just outrageous, I've looked it all up, they can't expel you, they just can't, there's provision in the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery for the use of magic in life-threatening situations -"

"Let him breathe, Hermione," said Ron, grinning as he closed the door behind Harry. He seemed to have grown several more inches during their month apart, making him taller and more gangly looking than ever, though the long nose, bright red hair and freckles were the same.

Still beaming, Hermione let go of Harry, but before she could say another word there was a soft whooshing sound and something white soared from the top of a dark wardrobe and landed gently on Harry's shoulder.

"Hedwig!"

The snowy owl clicked her beak and nibbled his ear affectionately as Harry stroked her feathers.

"She's been in a right state," said Ron. "Pecked us half to death when she brought your last letters, look at this -"

He showed Harry the index finger of his right hand, which sported a half-healed but clearly deep cut.

"Oh, yeah," Harry said. "Sorry about that, but I wanted answers, you know -"

"We wanted to give them to you, mate," said Ron. "Hermione was going spare, she kept saying you'd do something stupid if you were stuck all on your own without news, but Dumbledore made us -"

"- swear not to tell me," said Harry. "Yeah, Hermione's already said."

The warm glow that had flared inside him at the sight of his two best friends was extinguished as something icy flooded the pit of his stomach. All of a sudden – after yearning to see them for a solid month — he felt he would rather Ron and Hermione left him alone. There was a strained silence in which Harry stroked Hedwig automatically, not looking at either of the others.

"He seemed to think it was best," said Hermione rather breathlessly. "Dumbledore, I mean."

"Right," said Harry. He noticed that her hands, too, bore the marks of Hedwig's beak and found that he was not at all sorry.

"I think he thought you were safest with the Muggles -" Ron began.

"Yeah?" said Harry, raising his eyebrows. "Have either of you been attacked by Dementors this summer?"

"Well, no – but that's why he's had people from the Order of the Phoenix tailing you all the time-"

Harry felt a great jolt in his guts as though he had just missed a step going downstairs. So everyone had known he was being followed, except him.

"Didn't work that well, though, did it?" said Harry, doing his utmost to keep his voice even. "Had to look after myself after all, didn't I?"

"He was so angry," said Hermione, in an almost awestruck voice. "Dumbledore. We saw him. When he found out Mundungus had left before his shift had ended. He was scary."

"Well, I'm glad he left," Harry said coldly. "If he hadn't, I wouldn't have done magic and Dumbledore would probably have left me at Privet Drive all summer."

"Aren't you… aren't you worried about the Ministry of Magic hearing?" said Hermione quietly.

"No," Harry lied defiantly. He walked away from them, looking around, with Hedwig nestled contentedly on his shoulder, but this room was not likely to raise his spirits. It was dank and dark. A blank stretch of canvas in an ornate picture frame was all that relieved the bareness of the peeling walls, and as Harry passed it he thought he heard someone, who was lurking out of sight, snigger.

"So why's Dumbledore been so keen to keep me in the dark?" Harry asked, still trying hard to keep his voice casual. "Did you - er - bother to ask him at all?"

He glanced up just in time to see them exchanging a look that told him he was behaving just as they had feared he would. It did nothing to improve his temper.

"We told Dumbledore we wanted to tell you what was going on," said Ron. "We did, mate. But he's really busy now, we've only seen him twice since we came here and he didn't have much time, he just made us swear not to tell you important stuff when we wrote, he said the owls might be intercepted."

"He could still have kept me informed if he'd wanted to," Harry said shortly. "You're not telling me he doesn't know ways to send messages without owls."

Hermione glanced at Ron and then said, "I thought that, too. But he didn't want you to know anything."

"Maybe he thinks I can't be trusted," said Harry, watching their expressions.

"Don't be thick," said Ron, looking highly disconcerted.

"Or that I can't take care of myself."

"Of course he doesn't think that!" said Hermione anxiously.

"So how come I have to stay at the Dursleys' while you two get to join in everything that's going on here?" said Harry, the words tumbling over one another in a rush, his voice growing louder with every word. "How come you two are allowed to know everything that's going on?"

"We're not!" Ron interrupted. "Mum won't let us near the meetings, she says we're too young -" But before he knew it, Harry was shouting.

"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS' FOR A MONTH! AND I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU TWO HAVE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT – WHO SAVED THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS?"

Every bitter and resentful thought Harry had had in the past month was pouring out of him: his frustration at the lack of news, the hurt that they had all been together without him, his fury at being followed and not told about it - all the feelings he was half-ashamed of finally burst their boundaries. Hedwig took fright at the noise and soared off to the top of the wardrobe again; Pigwidgeon twittered in alarm and zoomed even faster around their heads.

"WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPHINXES AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW HIM COME BACK? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM HIM? ME!"

Ron was standing there with his mouth half-open, clearly stunned and at a loss for anything to say, while Hermione looked on the verge of tears.

"BUT WHY SHOULD I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY SHOULD ANYONE BOTHER TO TELL ME WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING?"

"Harry, we wanted to tell you, we really did -" Hermione began.

"CAN'T'VE WANTED TO THAT MUCH, CAN YOU, OR YOU'D HAVE SENT ME AN OWL, BUT DUMBLEDORE MADE YOU SWEAR–"

"Well, he did -"

"FOUR WEEKS I'VE BEEN STUCK IN PRIVET DRIVE, NICKING PAPERS OUT OF BINS TO TRY AND FIND OUT WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON -"

"We wanted to -"

"I SUPPOSE YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A REAL LAUGH, HAVEN'T YOU, ALL HOLED UP HERE TOGETHER -"

"No, honest -"

"Harry we're really sorry!" said Hermione desperately, her eyes now sparkling with tears. "You're absolutely right, Harry - I'd be furious if it was me!"

Harry glared at her, still breathing deeply, then turned away from them again, pacing up and down. Hedwig hooted glumly from the top of the wardrobe. There was a long pause, broken only by the mournful creak of the floorboards below Harry's feet.

"What is this place, anyway?" he shot at Ron and Hermione.

"Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix," said Ron at once.

"Is anyone going to bother telling me what the Order of the Phoenix -?"

"It's a secret society," said Hermione quickly. "Dumbledore's in charge, he founded it. It's the people who fought against You-Know-Who last time."

"Who's in it?" said Harry, coming to a halt with his hands in his pockets.

"Quite a few people -"

"We've met about twenty of them," said Ron, "but we think there are more."

Harry glared at them.

"Well?" he demanded, looking from one to the other.

"Er," said Ron. "Well what?"

"Voldemort!" said Harry furiously, and both Ron and Hermione winced. "What's happening? What's he up to? Where is he? What are we doing to stop him?"

"We've told you, the Order don't let us in on their meetings," said Hermione nervously. "So we don't know the details - but we've got a general idea," she added hastily, seeing the look on Harry's face.

"Fred and George have invented Extendable Ears, see," said Ron. "They're really useful."

"Extendable -?"

"Ears, yeah. Only we've had to stop using them lately because Mum found out and went berserk. Fred and George had to hide them all to stop Mum binning them. But we got a good bit of use out of them before Mum realized what was going on. We know some of the Order are following known Death Eaters, keeping tabs on them, you know -"

"Some of them are working on recruiting more people to the Order -" said Hermione.

"And some of them are standing guard over something," said Ron. "They're always talking about guard duty."

"Couldn't have been me, could it?" said Harry sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah," said Ron, with a look of dawning comprehension.

Harry snorted. He walked around the room again, looking anywhere but at Ron and Hermione.

"So, what have you two been doing, if you're not allowed in meetings?" he demanded. "You said you'd been busy"'

"We have," said Hermione quickly. "We've been decontaminating this house, it's been empty for ages and stuff's been breeding in here. We've managed to clean out the kitchen, most of the bedrooms and I think we're doing the drawing room tomo-"

With two loud cracks, Fred and George, Ron's elder twin brothers, had materialized out of thin air in the middle of the room. Pigwidgeon twittered more wildly than ever and zoomed off to join Hedwig on top of the wardrobe.

"Stop doing that!" Hermione said weakly to the twins, who were as vividly red-haired as Ron, though stockier and slightly shorter.

"Hello, Harry," said George, beaming at him. "We thought we heard your dulcet tones."

"You don't want to bottle up your anger like that, Harry, let it all out," said Fred, also beaming.

"There might be a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you."

"You two passed your Apparation tests, then?" asked Harry grumpily.

"With distinction," said Fred, who was holding what looked like a piece of very long, flesh coloured string.

"It would have taken you about thirty seconds longer to walk down the stairs," said Ron.

"Time is Galleons, little brother" said Fred. "Anyway, Harry, you're interfering with reception. Extendable Ears," he added in response to Harry's raised eyebrows, and held up the string which Harry now saw was trailing out on to the landing. "We're trying to hear what's going on downstairs."

"You want to be careful," said Ron, staring at the Ear, "if Mum sees one of them again…"

"It's worth the risk, that's a major meeting they're having," said Fred.

The door opened and a long mane of red hair appeared.

"Oh, hello, Harry!" said Ron's younger sister, Ginny, brightly. "I thought I heard your voice." Turning to Fred and George, she said, "It's no-go with the Extendable Ears, she's gone and put an Imperturbable Charm on the kitchen door."

"How d'you know?" said George, looking crestfallen.

"Tonks told me how to find out," said Ginny. "You just chuck stuff at the door and if it can't make contact the door's been Imperturbed. I've been flicking Dungbombs at it from the top of the stairs and they just soar away from it, so there's no way the Extendable Ears will be able to get under the gap."

Fred heaved a deep sigh.

"Shame. I really fancied finding out what old Snape's been up to."

"Snape!" said Harry quickly. "Is he here?"

"Yeah," said George, carefully closing the door and sitting down on one of the beds; Fred and Ginny followed. "Giving a report. Top secret."

"Git," said Fred idly.

"He's on our side now," said Hermione reprovingly.

Ron snorted. "Doesn't stop him being a git. The way he looks at us when he sees us."

"Bill doesn't like him, either," said Ginny, as though that settled the matter.

Harry was not sure his anger had abated yet; but his thirst for information was now overcoming his urge to keep shouting. He sank on to the bed opposite the others.

"Is Bill here?" he asked. "I thought he was working in Egypt?"

"He applied for a desk job so he could come home and work for the Order," said Fred. "He says he misses the tombs, but;" he smirked, "there are compensations."

"What d'you mean?"

"Remember old Fleur Delacour?" said George. "She's got a job at Gringotts to eempwve 'er Eeenglish -"

"And Bill's been giving her a lot of private lessons," sniggered Fred.

"Charlie's in the Order, too," said George, "but he's still in Romania. Dumbledore wants as many foreign wizards brought in as possible, so Charlie's trying to make contacts on his days off."

"Couldn't Percy do that?" Harry asked. The last he had heard, the third Weasley brother was working in the Department of International Magical Co-operation at the Ministry of Magic. At Harry's words, all the Weasleys and Hermione exchanged darkly significant looks.

"Whatever you do, don't mention Percy in front of Mum and Dad," Ron told Harry in a tense voice.

"Why not?"

"Because every time Percy's name is mentioned, Dad breaks whatever he's holding and Mum starts crying," Fred said.

"It's been awful," said Ginny sadly.

"I think we're well shut of him," said George, with an uncharacteristically ugly look on his face.

"What's happened?" Harry said.

"Percy and Dad had a row," said Fred. "I've never seen Dad row with anyone like that. It's normally Mum who shouts."

"It was the first week back after term ended," said Ron. "We were about to come and join the Order. Percy came home and told us he'd been promoted."

"You're kidding?" said Harry.

Though he knew perfectly well that Percy was highly ambitious, Harry's impression was that Percy had not made a great success of his first job at the Ministry of Magic. Percy had committed the fairly large oversight of failing to notice that his boss was being controlled by Lord Voldemort (not that the Ministry had believed it - they all thought Mr. Crouch had gone mad).

"Yeah, we were all surprised," said George, "because Percy got into a load of trouble about Crouch, there was an inquiry and everything. They said Percy ought to have realized Crouch was off his rocker and informed a superior. But you know Percy, Crouch left him in charge, he wasn't going to complain."

"So how come they promoted him?"

"That's exactly what we wondered," said Ron, who seemed very keen to keep normal conversation going now that Harry had stopped yelling. "He came home really pleased with himself - even more pleased than usual, if you can imagine that - and told Dad he'd been offered a position in Fudge's own office. A really good one for someone only a year out of Hogwarts: Junior Assistant to the Minister. He expected Dad to be all impressed, I think."

"Only Dad wasn't," said Fred grimly.

"Why not?" said Harry.

"Well, apparently Fudge has been storming round the Ministry checking that nobody's having any contact with Dumbledore," said George.

"Dumbledore's name is mud with the Ministry these days, see," said Fred. "They all think he's just making trouble saying You-Know-Who's back."

"Dad says Fudge has made it clear that anyone who's in league with Dumbledore can clear out their desks," said George.

"Trouble is, Fudge suspects Dad, he knows he's friendly with Dumbledore, and he's always thought Dad's a bit of a weirdo because of his Muggle obsession."

"But what's that got to do with Percy?" asked Harry, confused.

"I'm coming to that. Dad reckons Fudge only wants Percy in his office because he wants to use him to spy on the family - and Dumbledore."

Harry let out a low whistle.

"Bet Percy loved that."

Ron laughed in a hollow sort of way. "He went completely berserk. He said - well, he said loads of terrible stuff. He said he's been having to struggle against Dad's lousy reputation ever since he joined the Ministry and that Dad's got no ambition and that's why we've always been - you know - not had a lot of money, I mean -"

"What?" said Harry in disbelief, as Ginny made a noise like an angry cat.

"I know," said Ron in a low voice. "And it got worse. He said Dad was an idiot to run around with Dumbledore, that Dumbledore was heading for big trouble and Dad was going to go down with him, and that he - Percy - knew where his loyalty lay and it was with the Ministry. And if Mum and Dad were going to become traitors to the Ministry he was going to make sure everyone knew he didn't belong to our family any more. And he packed his bags the same night and left. He's living here in London now."

Harry swore under his breath. He had always liked Percy least of Ron's brothers, but he had never imagined he would say such things to Mr. Weasley.

"Mum's been in a right state," said Ron dully. "You know - crying and stuff. She came up to London to try and talk to Percy but he slammed the door in her face. I dunno what he does if he meets Dad at work - ignores him, I s'pose."

"But Percy must know Voldemort's back," said Harry slowly. "He's not stupid, he must know your mum and dad wouldn't risk everything without proof."

"Yeah, well, your name got dragged into the row," said Ron, shooting Harry a furtive look.

"Percy said the only evidence was your word and… I dunno… he didn't think it was good enough."

"Percy takes the Daily Prophet seriously," said Hermione tartly, and the others all nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, looking around at them all. They were all regarding him warily.

"Haven't - haven't you been getting the Daily Prophet!" Hermione asked nervously.

"Yeah, I have!" said Harry.

"Have you - er - been reading it thoroughly?" Hermione asked, still more anxiously.

"Not cover to cover," said Harry defensively. "If they were going to report anything about Voldemort it would be headline news, wouldn't it?"

The others flinched at the sound of the name. Hermione hurried on, "Well, you'd need to read it cover to cover to pick it up, but they - um - they mention you a couple of times a week."

"But I'd have seen -"

"Not if you've only been reading the front page, you wouldn't," said Hermione, shaking her head. "I'm not talking about big articles. They just slip you in, like you're a standing joke."

"What d'you -?"

"It's quite nasty, actually," said Hermione in a voice of forced calm. "They're just building on Rita's stuff."

"But she's not writing for them any more, is she?"

"Oh, no, she's kept her promise - not that she's got any choice," Hermione added with satisfaction. "But she laid the foundation for what they're trying to do now."

"Which is what?" said Harry impatiently.

"Okay, you know she wrote that you were collapsing all over the place and saying your scar was hurting and all that?"

"Yeah," said Harry, who was not likely to forget Rita Skeeter's stories about him in a hurry.

"Well, they're writing about you as though you're this deluded, attention-seeking person who thinks he's a great tragic hero or something," said Hermione, very fast, as though it would be less unpleasant for Harry to hear these facts quickly. "They keep slipping in snide comments about you. If some far-fetched story appears, they say something like, 'tale worthy of Harry Potter', and if anyone has a funny accident or anything it's, 'lets hope he hasn't got a scar on his forehead or we'll be asked to worship him next -"

"I don't want anyone to worship -" Harry began hotly.

"I know you don't," said Hermione quickly, looking frightened. "I know, Harry. But you see what they're doing? They want to turn you into someone nobody will believe. Fudge is behind it, I'll bet anything. They want wizards on the street to think you're just some stupid boy who's a bit of a joke, who tells ridiculous tall stories because he loves being famous and wants to keep it going."

"I didn't ask - I didn't want - Voldemort killed my parents!" Harry spluttered. "I got famous because he murdered my family but couldn't kill me! Who wants to be famous for that? Don't they think I'd rather it'd never -"

"We know, Harry," said Ginny earnestly.

"And of course, they didn't report a word about the Dementors attacking you," said Hermione. "Someone's told them to keep that quiet. That should've been a really big story, out-of-control Dementors. They haven't even reported that you broke the International Statute of Secrecy. We thought they would, it would tie in so well with this image of you as some stupid show-off. We think they're biding their time until you're expelled, then they're really going to go to town - I mean, if you're expelled, obviously," she went on hastily. "You really shouldn't be, not if they abide by their own laws, there's no case against you."

"Oh you never guess what happened as well." Hermione said, looking at him with a small smile. "We are having transfer students and a new professor this year. But not for DADA though. A new subject apparently."

"Yeah, and they have even bought two children along as well. I think two of them may be mated." ROn added as well.

"Oh really? How come?" Harry asked them.

"No idea really. They didn't actually say why they were actually here. All they kept saying is that they were transfer students. From Japan by the language and their names. A weird bunch if you ask me. One of them has orange hair - he is one of the transfers. Brighter than any of ours."

"You mean Ichigo Kurosaki?"

They nodded at him.

"Yeah I saw him already. I thought he was in the Order. He came with the other's to pick me up. Guess what? He was running on air. No wand. No nothing, but he was running on air and keeping up with us." Harry explained to them.

"Running on air? That's impossible." Hermione gasped and told him.

"Well it's true. I saw it."

"And you said you thought that he was apart of the Order? Well he does go in the meetings. I don't know why he is allowed to. None of the other's are allowed to. But I bet he tells the rest." Ron said.

After that, they were back on the hearing and Harry did not want to think about that. He cast around for another change of subject, but was saved the necessity of finding one by the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Uh oh."

Fred gave the Extendable Ear a hearty tug; there was another loud crack and he and George vanished. Seconds later, Mrs. Weasley appeared in the bedroom doorway.

"The meeting's over, you can come down and have dinner now. Everyone's dying to see you, Harry. And who's left all those Dungbombs outside the kitchen door?"

"Crookshanks," said Ginny unblushingly. "He loves playing with them."

"Oh," said Mrs. Weasley, "I thought it might have been Kreacher, he keeps doing odd things like that. Now don't forget to keep your voices down in the hall. Ginny, your hands are filthy, what have you been doing? Go and wash them before dinner, please."

Ginny grimaced at the others and followed her mother out of the room, leaving Harry alone with Ron and Hermione. Both of them were watching him apprehensively, as though they feared he would start shouting again now that everyone else had gone. The sight of them looking so nervous made him feel slightly ashamed.

"Look…" he muttered.

but Ron shook his head, and Hermione said quietly, "We knew you'd be angry, Harry, we really don't blame you, but you've got to understand, we did try to persuade Dumbledore -"

"Yeah, I know," said Harry shortly.

He cast around for a topic that didn't involve his headmaster, because the very thought of Dumbledore made Harry's insides burn with anger again.

"Who's Kreacher?" he asked.

"The house-elf who lives here," said Ron. "Nutter. Never met one like him."

Hermione frowned at Ron. "He's not a nutter, Ron."

"His life's ambition is to have his head cut off and stuck up on a plaque just like his mother," said Ron irritably. "Is that normal, Hermione?"

"Well – well, if he is a bit strange, it's not his fault."

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry.

"Hermione still hasn't given up on SPEW -"

"It's not SPEW!" said Hermione heatedly. "It's the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. And it's not just me, Dumbledore says we should be kind to Kreacher too."

"Yeah, yeah," said Ron. "C'mon, I'm starving."

He led the way out of the door and on to the landing, but before they could descend the stairs -

"Hold it!" Ron breathed, flinging out an arm to stop Harry and Hermione walking any further.

"They're still in the hall, we might be able to hear something."

The three of them looked cautiously over the banisters. The gloomy hallway below was packed with witches and wizards, including all of Harry's guard. They were whispering excitedly together. In the very centre of the group Harry saw the dark, greasy-haired head and prominent nose of his least favourite teacher at Hogwarts, Professor Snape. Harry leaned further over the banisters. He was very interested in what Snape was doing for the Order of the Phoenix…

A thin piece of flesh-colored string descended in front of Harry's eyes. Looking up, he saw Fred and George on the landing above, cautiously lowering the Extendable Ear towards the dark knot of people below. A moment later, however, they all began to move towards the front door and out of sight.

"Damnit," Harry heard Fred whisper, as he hoisted the Extendable Ear back up again.

They heard the front door open, then close.

"Snape never eats here," Ron told Harry quietly. "Thank God. C'mon."

"And don't forget to keep your voice down in the hall, Harry," Hermione whispered.

As they passed the row of house-elf heads on the wall, they saw Lupin, Mrs. Weasley and Tonks at the front door, magically sealing its many locks and bolts behind those who had just left.

"We're eating down in the kitchen," Mrs. Weasley whispered, meeting them at the bottom of the stairs. "Harry, dear, if you'll just tiptoe across the hall, it's through this door here -"

CRASH.

"Tonks!" cried Mrs. Weasley in exasperation, turning to look behind her.

"I'm sorry!" wailed Tonks, who was lying flat on the floor. "It's that stupid umbrella stand, that's the second time I've tripped over -"

But the rest of her words were drowned by a horrible, ear-splitting, blood-curdling screech. The moth-eaten velvet curtains Harry had passed earlier had flown apart, but there was no door behind them. For a split second, Harry thought he was looking through a window, a window behind which an old woman in a black cap was screaming and screaming as though she were being tortured - then he realized it was simply a life-size portrait, but the most realistic, and the most unpleasant, he had ever seen in his life.

The old woman was drooling, her eyes were rolling, the yellowing skin of her face stretched taut as she screamed; and all along the hall behind them, the other portraits awoke and began to yell, too, so that Harry actually screwed up his eyes at the noise and clapped his hands over his ears. Lupin and Mrs. Weasley darted forward and tried to tug the curtains shut over the old woman, but they would not close and she screeched louder than ever, brandishing clawed hands as though trying to tear at their faces.

"Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers -"

Tonks apologized over and over again, dragging the huge, heavy troll's leg back off the floor; Mrs. Weasley abandoned the attempt to close the curtains and hurried up and down the hall, stunning all the other portraits with her wand; and a man with long black hair came charging out of a door facing Harry.

"Shut up, you horrible old hag, shut UP!" he roared, seizing the curtain Mrs. Weasley had abandoned.

The old woman's face blanched.

"Yoooou!" she howled, her eyes popping at the sight of the man. "Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh!"

"I said - shut - UP!" roared the man.

"Mind if I shut her up permanently?" Ichigo asked the others, looking rather irritated.

"Hello, Harry," he said grimly, "I see you've met my mother."

"Your -?"

"My dear old mum, yeah," said Sirius. "We've been trying to get her down for a month but we think she put a Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of the canvas. Be my guest. We've tried everything."

The orange haired man held his hand up, palm facing the annoying woman with his thumb facing downwards. His free hand was holding the wrist of the hand facing the portrait. "Bala!" Was all he said before a black ball of magic went soaring at the portrait, effectively burning it to a crisp. "That's better. No more shouting." He yawned.

They all looked at him stunned. He was able to shut her up permanently. Then again they should have guessed that he would have been able to do it seeing as what he told them when they first got here.

They were all snapped out of their surprise when Harry started speaking.

"But what's a portrait of your mother doing here?" Harry asked, bewildered, as they went through the door from the hall and led the way down a flight of narrow stone steps, the others just behind them.

"Hasn't anyone told you? This was my parents' house," said Sirius. "But I'm the last Black left, so it's mine now. I offered it to Dumbledore for Headquarters - about the only useful thing I've been able to do."

* * *

Reviews:

Heavenly God: _Well I am not sure. I can only give my guess. Half of this is from the book. So I don't know what J. was thinking or wanting to get across with that. My guess is that it was Dumbledore that sent the Howler. And that he had already explained about the blood wards or something like that._

 **Please keep reviewing and following the story. I hope you all like it. Question is still the same.**

 **Where would you put Ichigo?**

 **And should the Shinigami/Arrancar/Vizoreds have an extra soul to their inner worlds because of their wands?**


	4. Yon

**This is my first Xover of any kind. I got the idea of doing one when I found a few I liked. Again this is repeat-ish chapter, so you'll recognise it. This will be likely during the story. Distinct pairs are: ByakuyaxIchigo, maybe a bit of ByakuyaxIchigoxShinji (Should I think it is needed), DracoxHarry.**

 **Warning: Yoai**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach. They belong to Mangaka Kubo-sensei and J.**

" **/'talking'/" – Zangetsu**

" _ **/'talking'/" – Katsuro**_

" _/'talking'/" – Shiro_

"/'talking'/" – Ichigo

/talking/ - talking in Japanese.

* * *

 _ **Yon**_

He followed his godfather to the bottom of the steps and through a door leading into the basement kitchen.

It was scarcely less gloomy than the hall above, a cavernous room with rough stone walls. Most of the light was coming from a large fire at the far end of the room. A haze of pipe smoke hung in the air like battle fumes, through which loomed the menacing shapes of heavy iron pots and pans hanging from the dark ceiling. Many chairs had been crammed into the room for the meeting and a long wooden table stood in the middle of them, littered with rolls of parchment, goblets, empty wine bottles, and a heap of what appeared to be rags. Mr. Weasley and his eldest son Bill were talking quietly with their heads together at the end of the table.

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat. Her husband, a thin, balding, red-haired man who wore horn-rimmed glasses, looked around and jumped to his feet.

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley said, hurrying forward to greet him, and shaking his hand vigorously. "Good to see you!"

Over his shoulder Harry saw Bill, who still wore his long hair in a ponytail, hastily rolling up the lengths of parchment left on the table.

"Journey all right, Harry?" Bill called, trying to gather up twelve scrolls at once. "Mad-Eye didn't make you come via Greenland, then?"

"Greenland? Is that where we were going? Damnit..." He muttered under his breath. He hated going over jurisdiction lines. It always got people into trouble. Hopefully they hadn't gone over and he was okay for now.

"He tried," said Tonks, striding over to help Bill and immediately toppling a candle on to the last piece of parchment. "Oh no – sorry –"

"Here, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, sounding exasperated, and she repaired the parchment with a wave of her wand. In the flash of light caused by Mrs. Weasley's charm Harry caught a glimpse of what looked like the plan of a building.

Mrs. Weasley had seen him looking. She snatched the plan off the table and stuffed it into Bill's already over laden arms.

"This sort of thing ought to be cleared away promptly at the end of meetings," she snapped, before sweeping off towards an ancient dresser from which she started unloading dinner plates.

Bill took out his wand, muttered, "Evanesco!" and the scrolls vanished.

"Sit down, Harry," said Sirius. "You've met Mundungus, haven't you?"

The thing Harry had taken to be a pile of rags gave a prolonged, grunting snore, then jerked awake.

'Some'n say m'name?' Mundungus mumbled sleepily. "I 'gree with Sirius…" He raised a very grubby hand in the air as though voting, his droopy, bloodshot eyes unfocused.

Ginny giggled.

"The meeting's over, Dung," said Sirius, as they all sat down around him at the table. "Harry's arrived."

"Eh?" said Mundungus, peering balefully at Harry through his matted ginger hair. "Blimey, so 'e 'as. Yeah… you all right, 'Arry?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

Mundungus fumbled nervously in his pockets, still staring at Harry, and pulled out a grimy black pipe. He stuck it in his mouth, ignited the end of it with his wand and took a deep pull on it. Great billowing clouds of greenish smoke obscured him within seconds.

"Owe you a 'pology," grunted a voice from the middle of the smelly cloud.

"For the last time, Mundungus," called Mrs. Weasley, "will you please not smoke that thing in the kitchen, especially not when we're about to eat!"

"Ah," said Mundungus. "Right. Sorry, Molly."

The cloud of smoke vanished as Mundungus stowed his pipe back in his pocket, but an acrid smell of burning socks lingered. Ichigo wrinkled his nose at the smell. The Hollow senses of enhanced smell didn't make it any easier.

"And if you want dinner before midnight I'll need a hand," Mrs. Weasley said to the room at large. "No, you can stay where you are, Harry dear, you've had a long journey."

"What can I do, Molly?" said Tonks enthusiastically, bounding forwards.

Mrs. Weasley hesitated, looking apprehensive.

"Er - no, it's all right, Tonks, you have a rest too, you've done enough today."

"No, no, I want to help!" said Tonks brightly, knocking over a chair as she hurried towards the dresser, from which Ginny was collecting cutlery.

Ichigo just stayed back as he watched the going ons. Yuzu was helping in the cooking as well. Making something she knew they rest of them and her brother would love to eat. Not that Mrs Weasley's cooking was bad or anything, nor did she mean it as that either.

Soon, a series of heavy knives were chopping meat and vegetables of their own accord, supervised by Mr. Weasley, while Mrs. Weasley stirred a cauldron dangling over the fire and the others took out plates, more goblets and food from the pantry. Harry was left at the table with Sirius and Mundungus, who was still blinking at him mournfully.

"Seen old Figgy since?" he asked.

"No," said Harry, "I haven't seen anyone."

"See, I wouldn't 'ave left," said Mundungus, leaning forward, a pleading note in his voice, "but I 'ad a business opportunity -"

Harry felt something brush against his knees and started, but it was only Crookshanks, Hermione's bandy-legged ginger cat, who wound himself once around Harry's legs, purring, then jumped on to Sirius's lap and curled up. Sirius scratched him absent-mindedly behind the ears as he turned, still grim-faced, to Harry.

"Had a good summer so far?"

"No, it's been lousy," said Harry.

For the first time, something like a grin flitted across Sirius's face.

"Don't know what you're complaining about, myself."

"What?" said Harry incredulously.

"Personally, I'd have welcomed a Dementor attack. A deadly struggle for my soul would have broken the monotony nicely. You think you've had it bad? At least you've been able to get out and about, stretch your legs, get into a few fights… I've been stuck inside for a month."

"How come?" asked Harry, frowning.

"Because the Ministry of Magic's still after me, and Voldemort will know all about me being an Animagus by now, Wormtail will have told him, so my big disguise is useless. There's not much I can do for the Order of the Phoenix… or so Dumbledore feels."

There was something about the slightly flattened tone of voice in which Sirius uttered Dumbledore's name that told Harry that Sirius, too, was not very happy with the Headmaster. Harry felt a sudden upsurge of affection for his godfather.

"At least you've known what's been going on," he said bracingly.

"Oh yeah," said Sirius sarcastically. "Listening to Snape's reports, having to take all his snide hints that he's out there risking his life while I'm sat on my backside here having a nice comfortable time… asking me how the cleanings going -"

"What cleaning?" asked Harry.

"Trying to make this place fit for human habitation," said Sirius, waving a hand around the dismal kitchen. "No one's lived here for ten years, not since my dear mother died, unless you count her old house-elf, and he's gone round the twist - hasn't cleaned anything in ages."

"Sirius," said Mundungus, who did not appear to have paid any attention to the conversation, but had been closely examining an empty goblet. "This solid silver, mate?"

"Yes," said Sirius, surveying it with distaste. "Finest fifteenth-century goblin-wrought silver, embossed with the Black family crest."

"That'd come off, though," muttered Mundungus, polishing it with his cuff.

"Fred - George - NO, JUST CARRY THEM!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

Harry, Sirius and Mundungus looked round and, a split second later, they had dived away from the table. Fred and George had bewitched a large cauldron of stew, an iron flagon of Butterbeer and a heavy wooden breadboard, complete with knife, to hurtle through the air towards them.

Ichigo caught the knife with his eyes closed. He twirled the point of the knife on his right index finger before setting it down on the table.

The stew skidded the length of the table and came to a halt just before the end, leaving a long black burn on the wooden surface; the flagon of Butterbeer fell with a crash, spilling its contents everywhere.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" screamed Mrs. Weasley. "THERE WAS NO NEED - I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS - JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW, YOU DON'T HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERY TINY LITTLE THING!"

"We were just trying to save a bit of time!" said Fred, hurrying forward to wrench the bread knife out of the table. "Sorry, Sirius, mate - didn't mean to -"

Harry and Sirius were both laughing; Mundungus, who had toppled backwards off his chair, was swearing as he got to his feet; Crookshanks had given an angry hiss and shot off under the dresser, from where his large yellow eyes glowed in the darkness.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked the orange haired guy.

"Years of practise." He said with a shrug of the shoulders. "Especially when you have a blood thirsty idiot coming for your backside every day. You learn to catch and dodge things like it's second nature with your eyes closed."

"Boys," Mr. Weasley said, lifting the stew back into the middle of the table, "your mother's right, you're supposed to show a sense of responsibility now you've come of age -"

"None of your brothers caused this sort of trouble!" Mrs. Weasley raged at the twins as she slammed a fresh flagon of Butterbeer on to the table, and spilling almost as much again. "Bill didn't feel the need to Apparate every few feet! Charlie didn't charm everything he met! Percy -"

She stopped dead, catching her breath with a frightened look at her husband, whose expression was suddenly wooden.

"Let's eat," said Bill quickly.

"It looks wonderful, Molly," said Lupin, ladling stew on to a plate for her and handing it across the table.

For a few minutes there was silence but for the chink of plates and cutlery and the scraping of chairs as everyone settled down to their food. Then Mrs. Weasley turned to Sirius.

"I've been meaning to tell you, Sirius, there's something trapped in that writing desk in the drawing room, it keeps rattling and shaking. Of course, it could just be a Boggart, but I thought we ought to ask Alastor to have a look at it before we let it out."

"Whatever you like," said Sirius indifferently.

"The curtains in there are full of Doxys, too," Mrs. Weasley went on. "I thought we might try and tackle them tomorrow."

"I look forward to it," said Sirius. Harry heard the sarcasm in his voice, but he was not sure that anyone else did.

Harry was watching the orange haired man with curious eyes. He narrowed them slightly before actually recognising him from the night of the Dementor attack.

"You're Shiba-Kuchiki-taichou, if I remember correctly." Harry stated.

Ichigo tensed up visibly.

"Where did you hear that?" He asked almost harshly.

"The night of the Dementor attack, that guy said it." He said pointing to Akon. "I saw you while I was in the park. You attacked some kind of monster. Then you had some sort of red cage sort of thing encasing something black, which I'm sure, was a Dementor on your part."

Ichigo hoped his cover hadn't been blown.

"You were standing on air, just like today when you lot came to get me."

"It's a trick I learned at our school a few years ago." He grumbled quietly. "It doesn't really matter where I learned what I did. It took years..." _'Yeah right King.'_ "..To do what I have learnt. It is difficult and you need to meet certain requirements to be able to do it."

"Certain requirements?" Harry asked him curiously.

"Yes, but I am not about to tell you. I am not meant to be say anything anyway." He murmured softly, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. Why did the kid have to see him? Ichigo was being careful about this whole thing.

The rest were upstairs in one of the rooms, seeing as it was too crowed downstairs right now. They were eating up there while discussing other things. Ichigo opted to stay down so that he could get any information that they were talking about in order to put in his reports and sent people where they needed to be sent if something came up.

Opposite Harry, Tonks was entertaining Hermione and Ginny by transforming her nose between mouthfuls. Screwing up her eyes each time with the same pained expression she had worn back in Harry's bedroom, her nose swelled to a beak-like protuberance that resembled Snape's, shrank to the size of a button mushroom and then sprouted a great deal of hair from each nostril. Apparently this was a regular mealtime entertainment, because Hermione and Ginny were soon requesting their favourite noses.

"Do that one like a pig snout, Tonks."

Tonks obliged, and Harry, looking up, had the fleeting impression that a female Dudley was grinning at him from across the table.

Mr. Weasley, Bill and Lupin were having an intense discussion about goblins.

"They're not giving anything away yet," said Bill. "I still can't work out whether or not they believe he's back. Course, they might prefer not to take sides at all. Keep out of it."

"I'm sure they'd never go over to You-Know-Who," said Mr. Weasley, shaking his head.

"They've suffered losses too; remember that goblin family he murdered last time, somewhere near Nottingham?"

"I highly doubt you'll have to deal with a majority of them siding with Tom. They seem to focus on the long term rather than the short and combined with a long standing grudge, not that I blame them. I doubt they'll actually side with anyone as a race considering that both sides of the war have horrible track records concerning the goblins. With what I assume as the goblins being looked down upon, I don't think they have much loyalty towards you or him so I doubt that they will take sides either way. Some may take sides, but I doubt they will all take one side or the other as a race." Ichigo said off handedly.

"I think that is the quickest I have heard this situation summed up." Lupin said, staring at the orange haired boy.

"You learn to think on the battlefield when you have come to a new situation. You can't exactly stand there and think about it otherwise you get hurt. That's just how it goes." He said, pushing his food away. "I don't exact~"

A gale of laughter from the middle of the table drowned the rest of Ichigo's words. Fred, George, Ron and Mundungus were rolling around in their seats.

"… and then," choked Mundungus, tears running down his face, "and then, if you'll believe it, 'e says to me, 'e says, 'Ere, Dung, where did ya get all them toads from? 'Cos some son of a Bludger's gone and nicked all mine!' And I says, 'Nicked all your toads, Will, what next? So you'll be wanting some more, then?' And if you'll believe me, lads, the gormless gargoyle buys all 'is own toads back orf me for a lot more'n what 'e paid in the first place -"

"I don't think we need to hear any more of your business dealings, thank you very much, Mundungus," said Mrs. Weasley sharply, as Ron slumped forwards on to the table, howling with laughter.

"Beg pardon, Molly," said Mundungus at once, wiping his eyes and winking at Harry. "But, you know, Will nicked 'em orf Warty Harris in the first place so I wasn't really doing nothing wrong."

"I don't know where you learned about right and wrong, Mundungus, but you seem to have missed a few crucial lessons," said Mrs. Weasley coldly.

Fred and George buried their faces in their goblets of Butterbeer; George was hiccoughing. For some reason, Mrs. Weasley threw a very nasty look at Sirius before getting to her feet and going to fetch a large rhubarb crumble for pudding. Harry looked round at his godfather.

"Molly doesn't approve of Mundungus," said Sirius in an undertone.

"How come he's in the Order?" Harry said, very quietly.

"He's useful," Sirius muttered. "Knows all the crooks - well, he would, seeing as he's one himself. But he's also very loyal to Dumbledore, who helped him out of a tight spot once. It pays to have someone like Dung around, he hears things we don't. But Molly thinks inviting him to stay for dinner is going too far. She hasn't forgiven him for slipping off duty when he was supposed to be tailing you."

"I bet she hasn't." snickered Grimmjow, appearing back downstairs with empty plates along with Ulquiorra.

Unfortunately for him Ulquiorra heard this, elbowing him in the ribs. The teal haired man shot the other a glare. He just stared back with an indifferent expression plastered on his face.

"You know full well if we did that we would be suspended without pay, and have our zanpakuto's taken off of us." He muttered at the male.

Three helpings of rhubarb crumble and custard later and the waistband on Harry's jeans were feeling uncomfortably tight (which was saying something as the jeans had once been Dudley's). As he laid down his spoon there was a lull in the general conversation: Mr. Weasley was leaning back in his chair, looking replete and relaxed; Tonks was yawning widely, her nose now back to normal; and Ginny who had lured Crookshanks out from under the dresser, was sitting crosslegged on the floor, rolling Butterbeer corks for him to chase.

"Nearly time for bed, I think," said Mrs. Weasley with a yawn.

"Not just yet, Molly" said Sirius, pushing away his empty plate and turning to look at Harry. "You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort."

The atmosphere in the room changed with the rapidity Harry associated with the arrival of Dementors. Where seconds before it had been sleepily relaxed, it was now alert, even tense. A frisson had gone around the table at the mention of Voldemort's name. Lupin, who had been about to take a sip of wine, lowered his goblet slowly, looking wary.

"I did!" said Harry indignantly. "I asked Ron and Hermione but they said we're not allowed in the Order, so -"

"And they're quite right," said Mrs. Weasley. "You're too young."

She was sitting bolt upright in her chair, her fists clenched on its arms, every trace of drowsiness gone.

"Since when did someone have to be in the Order of the Phoenix to ask questions?" asked Sirius.

"Harry's been trapped in that Muggle house for a month. He's got the right to know what's been happen—"

"Hang on!" interrupted George loudly.

"How come Harry gets his questions answered?" said Fred angrily.

"We've been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you haven't told us a single stinking thing!" said George.

"'You're too young, you're not in the Order'," said Fred in a high-pitched voice that sounded uncannily like his mother's. "Harry's not even of age!"

"It's not my fault you haven't been told what the Order's doing," said Sirius calmly, "that's your parents' decision. Harry, on the other hand -"

"It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry!" said Mrs. Weasley sharply. The expression on her normally kind face looked dangerous. "You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose?"

"Which bit?" Sirius asked politely, but with the air of a man readying himself for a fight.

"The bit about not telling Harry more than he needs to know," said Mrs. Weasley, placing a heavy emphasis on the last three words.

Ron, Hermione, Fred and George's heads swiveled from Sirius to Mrs. Weasley as though they were following a tennis rally. Ginny was kneeling amid a pile of abandoned Butterbeer corks, watching the conversation with her mouth slightly open. Lupin's eyes were fixed on Sirius.

"I don't intend to tell him more than he needs to know, Molly," said Sirius. "But as he was the one who saw Voldemort come back" (again, there was a collective shudder around the table at the name) "he has more right than most to -"

"He's not a member of the Order of the Phoenix!" said Mrs. Weasley. "He's only fifteen and -"

"And he's dealt with as much as most in the Order," said Sirius, "and more than some."

"No one's denying what he's done!" said Mrs. Weasley, her voice rising, her fists trembling on the arms of her chair. "But he's still -"

"He's not a child!" said Sirius impatiently.

"He's not an adult either!" said Mrs. Weasley, the color rising in her cheeks. "He's not James, Sirius!"

"I'm perfectly clear who he is, thanks, Molly," said Sirius coldly.

"I'm not sure you are!" said Mrs. Weasley. "Sometimes, the way you talk about him, it's as though you think you've got your best friend back!"

"What's wrong with that?" said Harry.

"What's wrong, Harry, is that you are not your father, however much you might look like him!" said Mrs. Weasley, her eyes still boring into Sirius. "You are still at school and adults responsible for you should not forget it!"

"Meaning I'm an irresponsible godfather?" demanded Sirius, his voice rising.

"Meaning you have been known to act rashly, Sirius, which is why Dumbledore keeps reminding you to stay at home and -"

"We'll leave my instructions from Dumbledore out of this, if you please!" said Sirius loudly.

"Arthur!" said Mrs. Weasley, rounding on her husband. "Arthur, back me up!"

Mr. Weasley did not speak at once. He took off his glasses and cleaned them slowly on his robes, not looking at his wife. Only when he had replaced them carefully on his nose did he reply.

"Dumbledore knows the position has changed, Molly. He accepts that Harry will have to be filled in, to a certain extent, now that he is staying at Headquarters."

"Yes, but there's a difference between that and inviting him to ask whatever he likes!"

"Personally," said Lupin quietly, looking away from Sirius at last, as Mrs. Weasley turned quickly to him, hopeful that finally she was about to get an ally, "I think it better that Harry gets the facts - not all the facts, Molly, but the general picture - from us, rather than a garbled version from… others."

His expression was mild, but Harry felt sure Lupin, at least, knew that some Extendable Ears had survived Mrs. Weasley's purge.

"I would have to agree that he knows. Not knowing will only get him killed." Ichigo said standing in the door cradling Sakura in his arms. "Besides, think about it like this. If Potter is the one that has to kill him, why shouldn't he know all the details? The lot of you are useless if you aren't going to be doing anything to stop the man and letting it fall on a fifteen year old child." He growled on, taking on a slightly watery tone. "So in fact, he should be the one to know everything and not you." He huffed lightly.

Everyone looked at his outburst with shocked looks on their faces. They weren't sure what had gotten into him to act like this. Mrs Weasley was the first one to come out of her shock.

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley, breathing deeply and looking around the table for support that did not come, "well… I can see I'm going to be overruled. I'll just say this: Dumbledore must have had his reasons for not wanting Harry to know too much, and speaking as someone who has Harry's best interests at heart -"

"He's not your son," said Sirius quietly.

"He's as good as," said Mrs. Weasley fiercely. "Who else has he got?"

"He's got me!"

"Yes," said Mrs. Weasley, her lip curling, "the thing is, it's been rather difficult for you to look after him while you've been locked up in Azkaban, hasn't it?"

Sirius started to rise from his chair.

"Molly, you're not the only person at this table who cares about Harry," said Lupin sharply. "Sirius, sit down."

Mrs. Weasley's lower lip was trembling. Sirius sank slowly back into his chair, his face white.

"I think Harry ought to be allowed a say in this," Lupin continued, "he's old enough to decide for himself."

"I want to know what's been going on," Harry said at once.

He did not look at Mrs. Weasley. He had been touched by what she had said about his being as good as a son, but he was also impatient with her mollycoddling. Sirius was right, he was not a child.

"Very well," said Mrs. Weasley, her voice cracking. "Ginny – Ron – Hermione – Fred – George –

I want you out of this kitchen, now."

"Stay if you want." Ichigo told the others that had soon heard all the noise that had started up, not to mention the spike of reiatsu and the coming of Shiro as well. "You might as well know what's going on."

There was instant uproar.

"We're of age!" Fred and George bellowed together.

"If Harry's allowed, why can't I?" shouted Ron.

"Mum, I want to hear!" wailed Ginny.

"NO!" shouted Mrs. Weasley, standing up, her eyes over bright. "I absolutely forbid…"

"Molly, you can't stop Fred and George," said Mr. Weasley wearily. "They are of age."

"They're still at school."

"But they're legally adults now," said Mr. Weasley, in the same tired voice.

Mrs. Weasley was now scarlet in the face.

"I – oh, all right then, Fred and George can stay, but Ron -"

"Harry'll tell me and Hermione everything you say anyway!" said Ron hotly. "Won't - won't you?" he added uncertainly, meeting Harry's eyes.

For a split second, Harry considered telling Ron that he wouldn't tell him a single word, that he could try a taste of being kept in the dark and see how he liked it. But the nasty impulse vanished as they looked at each other.

"Course I will," Harry said.

Ron and Hermione beamed.

"Fine!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "Fine! Ginny - BED!"

Ginny did not go quietly. They could hear her raging and storming at her mother all the way up the stairs. Lupin hurried off to the portrait to restore calm. It was only after he had returned, closing the kitchen door behind him and taking his seat at the table again, that Sirius spoke.

"Okay, Harry… what do you want to know?"

Harry took a deep breath and asked the question that had obsessed him for the last month.

"Where's Voldemort?" he said, ignoring the renewed shudders and winces at the name. "What's he doing? I've been trying to watch the Muggle news, and there hasn't been anything that looks like him yet, no funny deaths or anything."

Funny deaths? Ichigo thought. What was funny about death? He was starting to get mad at the kid for saying that.

' _ **Calm down Ichi-nii.'**_

' **I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason for saying that.'**

"That's because there haven't been any funny deaths yet," said Sirius, "not as far as we know, anyway… and we know quite a lot."

"More than he thinks we do, anyway," said Lupin.

"How come he's stopped killing people?" Harry asked. He knew Voldemort had murdered more than once in the last year alone.

"Because he doesn't want to draw attention to himself," said Sirius. "It would be dangerous for him. His comeback didn't come off quite the way he wanted it to, you see. He messed it up."

"Or rather, you messed it up for him," said Lupin, with a satisfied smile.

"How?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"Well Potter, if you remember, you had been there the night he returned were you not? That is the problem that you made with him. If you hadn't survived, all of this would have been over. I would have been put on overtime and a big mess would have been created." Ichigo told him, more calmer with the kid then he was with everyone else right now.

"You weren't supposed to survive!" said Sirius. "Nobody apart from his Death Eaters was supposed to know he'd come back. But you survived to bear witness."

"And the very last person he wanted alerted to his return the moment he got back was Dumbledore," said Lupin. "And you made sure Dumbledore knew at once."

"How has that helped?" Harry asked.

"Are you kidding?" said Bill incredulously. "Dumbledore was the only one You-Know-Who was ever scared of!"

"Thanks to you, Dumbledore was able to recall the Order of the Phoenix about an hour after Voldemort returned," said Sirius.

"So, what's the Order been doing?" said Harry, looking around at them all.

"Working as hard as we can to make sure Voldemort can't carry out his plans," said Sirius.

"How d'you know what his plans are?" Harry asked quickly.

"Dumbledore's got a shrewd idea,' said Lupin, "and Dumbledore's shrewd ideas normally turn out to be accurate."

"So what does Dumbledore reckon he's planning?"

"Well, firstly, he wants to build up his army again," said Sirius. "In the old days he had huge numbers at his command: witches and wizards he'd bullied or bewitched into following him, his faithful Death Eaters, a great variety of Dark creatures. You heard him planning to recruit the giants; well, they'll be just one of the groups he's after. He's certainly not going to try and take on the Ministry of Magic with only a dozen Death Eaters."

"So you're trying to stop him getting more followers?"

"We're doing our best," said Lupin.

"How?"

"Well, the main thing is to try and convince as many people as possible that You-Know-Who really has returned, to put them on their guard," said Bill. "It's proving tricky, though."

"Why?"

"Because of the Ministry's attitude," said Tonks. "You saw Cornelius Fudge after You-Know- Who came back, Harry. Well, he hasn't shifted his position at all. He's absolutely refusing to believe it's happened."

"But why?" said Harry desperately. "Why's he being so stupid? If Dumbledore -"

"Ah, well, you've put your finger on the problem," said Mr. Weasley with a wry smile. "Dumbledore."

"Fudge is frightened of him, you see," said Tonks sadly.

"Frightened of Dumbledore?" said Harry incredulously.

"Frightened of what he's up to," said Mr. Weasley. "Fudge thinks Dumbledore's plotting to

overthrow him. He thinks Dumbledore wants to be Minister for Magic."

"But Dumbledore doesn't want -"

"That's the thing Potter. As far as I am concerned about all of this, Dumbledore-san is powerful. A natural leader. Which is why he is afraid. He doesn't want anyone to steal that power away from him. I am sure that he has had moral support and others wanted him in that position…" Though he wasn't too sure about the man right now. He'd have to keep an eye on him, he'd get Yoruichi to spy on the man seeing as a cat wouldn't be out of place in the Headmaster's office. "I am sure Fudge-san hasn't forgotten about how much more support Dumbledore-san has than he does. It makes him angry and he holds a grudge. Therefore, in order to keep himself in power for longer, he wants to keep the appearance that nothing is wrong." Ichigo told him.

"Deep down, Fudge knows Dumbledore's much cleverer than he is - a much more powerful wizard, and in the early days of his Ministry he was forever asking Dumbledore for help and advice," said Lupin. "But it seems he's become fond of power, and much more confident. He loves being Minister for Magic and he's managed to convince himself that he's the clever one and Dumbledore's simply stirring up trouble for the sake of it."

"How can he think that?" said Harry angrily. "How can he think Dumbledore would just make it all up – that I'd make it all up?"

"Because accepting that Voldemort's back would mean trouble like the Ministry hasn't had to cope with for nearly fourteen years," said Sirius bitterly. "Fudge just can't bring himself to face it. It's so much more comfortable to convince himself Dumbledore's lying to destabilize him."

"You see the problem," said Lupin. "While the Ministry insists there is nothing to fear from Voldemort it's hard to convince people he's back, especially as they really don't want to believe it in the first place. What's more, the Ministry's leaning heavily on the Daily Prophet not to report any of what they're calling Dumbledore's rumor-mongering, so most of the wizarding community are completely unaware any things happened, and that makes them easy targets for the Death Eaters if they're using the Imperius Curse."

"But you're telling people, aren't you?" said Harry, looking around at Mr. Weasley, Sirius, Bill, Mundungus, Lupin and Tonks. "You're letting people know he's back?"

They all smiled humorlessly.

"Well, as everyone thinks I'm a mad mass-murderer and the Ministry's put a ten thousand Galleon price on my head, I can hardly stroll up the street and start handing out leaflets, can I?" said Sirius restlessly.

"And I'm not a very popular dinner guest with most of the community," said Lupin. "It's an occupational hazard of being a werewolf."

"Tonks and Arthur would lose their jobs at the Ministry if they started shooting their mouths off," said Sirius, "and it's very important for us to have spies inside the Ministry, because you can bet Voldemort will have them."

"We've managed to convince a couple of people, though," said Mr. Weasley, "Tonks here, for one - she's too young to have been in the Order of the Phoenix last time, and having Aurors on our side is a huge advantage - Kingsley Shacklebolt's been a real asset, too; he's in charge of the hunt for Sirius, so he's been feeding the Ministry information that Sirius is in Tibet."

"But if none of you are putting the news out that Voldemorts back -" Harry began.

"Who said none of us are putting the news out?" said Sirius. "Why d'you think Dumbledore's in such trouble?"

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked.

"They're trying to discredit him," said Lupin. "Didn't you see the Daily Prophet last week? They reported that he'd been voted out of the Chairmanship of the International Confederation of Wizards because he's getting old and losing his grip, but it's not true; he was voted out by Ministry wizards after he made a speech announcing Voldemorts return. They've demoted him from Chief Warlock on the Wizengamot - that's the Wizard High Court - and they're talking about taking away his Order of Merlin, First Class, too."

"But Dumbledore says he doesn't care what they do as long as they don't take him off the Chocolate Frog Cards," said Bill, grinning.

Even Ichigo had to grin at this. The fact that the old man doesn't care about nothing but being on chocolate frog cards, was just funny in his opinion.

"It's no laughing matter," said Mr. Weasley sharply. "If he carries on defying the Ministry like this he could end up in Azkaban, and the last thing we want is to have Dumbledore locked up. While You-Know-Who knows Dumbledore's out there and wise to what he's up to he's going to go cautiously. If Dumbledore's out of the way - well, You-Know-Who will have a clear field."

"But if Voldemort's trying to recruit more Death Eaters it's bound to get out that he's come back, isn't it?" asked Harry desperately.

"Voldemort doesn't march up to people's houses and bang on their front doors, Harry," said Sirius. "He tricks, jinxes and blackmails them. He's well-practiced at operating in secret. In any case, gathering followers is only one thing he's interested in. He's got other plans too, plans he can put into operation very quietly indeed, and he's concentrating on those for the moment.'

"What's he after apart from followers?" Harry asked swiftly. He thought he saw Sirius and Lupin exchange the most fleeting of looks before Sirius answered.

"Stuff he can only get by stealth."

When Harry continued to look puzzled, Sirius said, "Like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time."

"When he was powerful before?"

"Yes."

"Like what kind of weapon?" said Harry. "Something worse than the Avada Kedavra -?"

"That's enough!"

Mrs. Weasley spoke from the shadows beside the door. Harry hadn't noticed her return from taking Ginny upstairs. Her arms were crossed and she looked furious.

"I want you in bed, now. All of you," she added, looking around at Fred, George, Ron and Hermione.

"You can't boss us -" Fred began.

"Watch me," snarled Mrs. Weasley. She was trembling slightly as she looked at Sirius. "You've given Harry plenty of information. Any more and you might just as well induct him into the Order straight away."

"Why not?" said Harry quickly. "I'll join, I want to join, I want to fight."

"No."

It was not Mrs. Weasley who spoke this time, but Lupin.

"The Order is comprised only of overage wizards," he said. "Wizards who have left school," he added, as Fred and George opened their mouths. "There are dangers involved of which you can have no idea, any of you… I think Molly's right, Sirius. We've said enough."

"Don't throw your life away. I did the same." Ichigo said, quietly. "Wait till you are older. Though I am not talking about Potter in this instant."

Sirius half-shrugged but did not argue. Mrs. Weasley beckoned imperiously to her sons and Hermione. One by one they stood up and Harry, recognizing defeat, followed suit.

Mrs. Weasley followed them upstairs looking grim. Ichigo was not too far behind.

"I want you all to go straight to bed, no talking," she said as they reached the first landing,

"We've got a busy day tomorrow. I expect Ginny's asleep," she added to Hermione, "so try not to wake her up."

"Hermione, if Yuzu is still up could you send her to my room."

She nodded at the orange haired man. Yuzu had gone up with Hisoka. Akon and Riku went as well, deciding to do something else instead of listen to this. They would be all informed later anyway, so it didn't really matter.

"Asleep, yeah, right," said Fred in an undertone, after Hermione bade them goodnight and they were climbing to the next floor. "If Ginny's not lying awake waiting for Hermione to tell her everything they said downstairs then I'm a Flobberworm…"

"All right, Ron, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley on the second landing, pointing them into their bedroom. "Off to bed with you."

"Night," Harry and Ron said to the twins.

"Sleep tight," said Fred, winking.

Mrs. Weasley closed the door behind Harry with a sharp snap. The bedroom looked, if anything, even danker and gloomier than it had on first sight. The blank picture on the wall was now breathing very slowly and deeply, as though it's invisible occupant was asleep. Harry put on his pajamas, took off his glasses and climbed into his chilly bed while Ron threw Owl Treats up on top of the wardrobe to pacify Hedwig and Pigwidgeon, who were clattering around and rustling their wings restlessly.

"We can't let them out to hunt every night," Ron explained as he pulled on his maroon pajamas. "Dumbledore doesn't want too many owls swooping around the square, thinks it'll look suspicious. Oh yeah… I forgot…"

He crossed to the door and bolted it.

"What're you doing that for?"

"Kreacher," said Ron as he turned off the light. "First night I was here he came wandering in at three in the morning. Trust me, you don't want to wake up and find him prowling around your room. Anyway…" he got into his bed, settled down under the covers then turned to look at Harry in the darkness; Harry could see his outline by the moonlight filtering in through the grimy window, "what d'you reckon?"

Harry didn't need to ask what Ron meant.

"Well, they didn't tell us much we couldn't have guessed, did they?" he said, thinking of all that had been said downstairs. "I mean, all they've really said is that the Order's trying to stop people joining Vol—"

There was a sharp intake of breath from Ron.

"—demort," said Harry firmly. "When are you going to start using his name? Sirius and Lupin do."

Ron ignored this last comment.

"Yeah, you're right," he said, "we already knew nearly everything they told us, from using the Extendable Ears. The only new bit was -"

Crack.

"OUCH!"

"Keep your voice down, Ron, or Mum'll be back up here."

"You two just Apparated on my knees!"

"Yeah, well, it's harder in the dark."

Harry saw the blurred outlines of Fred and George leaping down from Ron's bed. There was a groan of bedsprings and Harry's mattress descended a few inches as George sat down near his feet.

"So, got there yet?" said George eagerly.

"The weapon Sirius mentioned?" said Harry.

"Let slip, more like," said Fred with relish, now sitting next to Ron. "We didn't hear about that on the old Extendables, did we?"

"What d'you reckon it is?" said Harry.

"Could be anything," said Fred.

"But there can't be anything worse than the Avada Kedavra Curse, can there?" said Ron.

"What's worse than death?"

"Maybe it's something that can kill loads of people at once," suggested George.

"Maybe it's some particularly painful way of killing people," said Ron fearfully.

"He's got the Cruciatus Curse for causing pain," said Harry, "he doesn't need anything more efficient than that."

There was a pause and Harry knew that the others, like him, were wondering what horrors this weapon could perpetrate.

"It won't be anything stupid like that." Ichigo said, appearing in the room. How he did that was a mystery.

"Don't scare us like that."

"So who d'you think's got it now?" asked George.

"I hope it's our side," said Ron, sounding slightly nervous.

"If it is, Dumbledore's probably keeping it," said Fred.

"Where?" said Ron quickly. "Hogwarts?"

"Bet it is!" said George. "That's where he hid the Sorcerer's Stone."

"A weapons going to be a lot bigger than the Stone, though!" said Ron.

"Not necessarily." Ichigo told them.

"Yeah, size is no guarantee of power," said George. "Look at Ginny."

"What d'you mean?" said Harry.

"You've never been on the receiving end of one of her Bat-Bogey Hexes, have you?"

"Shh!" said Fred, half-rising from the bed. "Listen!"

They fell silent. Footsteps were coming up the stairs.

"Mum," said George and without further ado there was a loud crack and Harry felt the weight vanish from the end of his bed. A few seconds later, they heard the floorboard creak outside their door; Mrs. Weasley was plainly listening to check whether or not they were talking.

Hedwig and Pigwidgeon hooted dolefully. The floorboard creaked again and they heard her heading upstairs to check on Fred and George.

"She doesn't trust us at all, you know," said Ron regretfully.

"What did you mean?" Harry asked the orange haired.

"Don't you listen? Voldemort loosely translates to 'fleer of death.' If that is anything to go by then he'll want something to keep him alive. And if _that_ is anything to go by then he'll want something to give him an insight as to why you are his equal. Don't tell anyone about it though." He added, vanishing the same way he came.

The two thought about what they were told. It definitely made sense. They'll have to bring it up with him later.

Harry was sure he would not be able to fall asleep; the evening had been so packed with things to think about that he fully expected to lie awake for hours mulling it all over. He wanted to continue talking to Ron, but Mrs. Weasley was now creaking back downstairs again, and once she had gone he distinctly heard others making their way upstairs… in fact, many-legged creatures were cantering softly up and down outside the bedroom door, and Hagrid the Care of Magical Creatures teacher was saying, "Beauties, arn' they, eh, Harry? We'll be studyin' weapons this term…" and Harry saw that the creatures had cannons for heads and were wheeling to face him… he ducked…

The next thing he knew, he was curled into a warm ball under his bedclothes and Georges loud

voice was filling the room.

"Mum says get up, your breakfast is in the kitchen and then she needs you in the drawing room, there are loads more Doxys than she thought and she's found a nest of dead Puffskins under the sofa."

Half an hour later Harry and Ron, who had dressed and breakfasted quickly, entered the drawing room, a long, high-ceilinged room on the first floor with olive green walls covered in dirty tapestries. The transfers seemed to disappear from the house altogether. Well they hadn't seen them at all.

The carpet exhaled little clouds of dust every time someone put their foot on it and the long, moss green velvet curtains were buzzing as though swarming with invisible bees. It was around these that Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George were grouped, all looking rather peculiar as they had each tied a cloth over their nose and mouth. Each of them was also holding a large bottle of black liquid with a nozzle at the end.

"Cover your faces and take a spray," Mrs. Weasley said to Harry and Ron the moment she saw them, pointing to two more bottles of black liquid standing on a spindle-legged table. "It's Doxycide. I've never seen an infestation this bad - what that house-elf's been doing for the last ten years -"

Hermione's face was half concealed by a tea towel but Harry distinctly saw her throw a reproachful look at Mrs. Weasley.

"Kreacher's really old, he probably couldn't manage -"

"You'd be surprised what Kreacher can manage when he wants to, Hermione," said Sirius, who had just entered the room carrying a bloodstained bag of what appeared to be dead rats. "I've just been feeding Buckbeak," he added, in reply to Harry s enquiring look. "I keep him upstairs in my mother's bedroom. Anyway… this writing desk…"

He dropped the bag of rats into an armchair, then bent over to examine the locked cabinet which, Harry now noticed for the first time, was shaking slightly.

"Well, Molly, I'm pretty sure this is a Boggart," said Sirius, peering through the keyhole, "but perhaps we ought to let Mad-Eye have a shifty at it before we let it out – knowing my mother, it could be something much worse."

"Right you are, Sirius," said Mrs. Weasley.

They were both speaking in carefully light, polite voices that told Harry quite plainly that neither had forgotten their disagreement of the night before.

A loud, clanging bell sounded from downstairs.

"I keep telling them not to ring the doorbell!" said Sirius exasperatedly, hurrying out of the room.

"Close the door, please, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry took as much time as he dared to close the drawing-room door; he wanted to listen to what was going on downstairs. He heard Sirius walking down the hall, then the clattering of the chain on the front door, and then a deep voice he recognized as Kingsley Shacklebolt's saying, "Hestia's just relieved me, so she's got Moody's Cloak now, thought I'd leave a report for Dumbledore…"

Feeling Mrs. Weasley's eyes on the back of his head, Harry regretfully closed the drawing-room door and rejoined the Doxy party. Mrs. Weasley was bending over to check the page on Doxys in Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests, which was lying open on the sofa.

"Right, you lot, you need to be careful, because Doxys bite and their teeth are poisonous. I've got a bottle of antidote here, but I'd rather nobody needed it."

She straightened up, positioned herself squarely in front of the curtains and beckoned them all forward.

"When I say the word, start spraying immediately," she said. "They'll come flying out at us, I expect, but it says on the sprays one good squirt will paralyze them. When they're immobilized, just throw them in this bucket."

She stepped carefully out of their line of fire, and raised her own spray.

"All right - squirt!"

Harry had been spraying only a few seconds when a fully-grown Doxy came soaring out of a fold in the material, shiny beetle-like wings whirring, tiny needle-sharp teeth bared, its fairy-like body covered with thick black hair and its four tiny fists clenched with fury. Harry caught it full in the face with a blast of Doxycide. It froze in midair and fell, with a surprisingly loud hunk, on to the worn carpet below. Harry picked it up and threw it in the bucket.

"Fred, what are you doing?" said Mrs. Weasley sharply. "Spray that at once and throw it away!"

Harry looked round. Fred was holding a struggling Doxy between his forefinger and thumb.

"Right-o,' Fred said brightly, spraying the Doxy quickly in the face so that it fainted, but the moment Mrs. Weasley's back was turned he pocketed it with a wink.

"We want to experiment with Doxy venom for our Skiving Snackboxes," George told Harry under his breath.

Deftly spraying two Doxys at once as they soared straight for his nose, Harry moved closer to George and muttered out of the corner of his mouth, "What are Skiving Snackboxes?"

"Range of sweets to make you ill," George whispered, keeping a wary eye on Mrs. Weasley's back. "Not seriously ill, mind, just ill enough to get you out of a class when you feel like it. Fred and I have been developing them this summer. They're double-ended, color-coded chews. If you eat the orange half of the Puking Pastilles, you throw up. Moment you've been rushed out of the lesson for the hospital wing, you swallow the purple half –"

"which restores you to full fitness, enabling you to pursue the leisure activity of your own choice during an hour that would otherwise have been devoted to unprofitable boredom. That's what we're putting in the adverts, anyway," whispered Fred, who had edged over out of Mrs. Weasley's line of vision and was now sweeping a few stray Doxys from the floor and adding them to his pocket. "But they still need a bit of work. At the moment our testers are having a bit of trouble stopping puking long enough to swallow the purple end."

"Testers?"

"Us," said Fred. "We take it in turns. George did the Fainting Fancies - we both tried the Nosebleed Nougat -"

"Mum thought we'd been dueling," said George.

"Joke shop still on, then?" Harry muttered, pretending to be adjusting the nozzle on his spray.

"Well, we haven't had a chance to get premises yet," said Fred, dropping his voice even lower as Mrs. Weasley mopped her brow with her scarf before returning to the attack, "so we're running it as a mail-order service at the moment. We put advertisements in the Daily Prophet last week."

"All thanks to you, mate," said George. "But don't worry… Mum hasn't got a clue. She won't read the Daily Prophet any more, 'cause of it telling lies about you and Dumbledore."

Harry grinned. He had forced the Weasley twins to take the thousand Galleons prize money he had won in the Triwizard Tournament to help them realize their ambition to open a joke shop, but he was still glad to know that his part in furthering their plans was unknown to Mrs. Weasley. She did not think running a joke shop was a suitable career for two of her sons. The de-Doxying of the curtains took most of the morning.

It was past midday when Mrs. Weasley finally removed her protective scarf, sank into a sagging armchair and sprang up again with a cry of disgust, having sat on the bag of dead rats. The curtains were no longer buzzing; they hung limp and damp from the intensive spraying. At the foot of them unconscious Doxys lay crammed in the bucket beside a bowl of their black eggs, at which Crookshanks was now sniffing and Fred and George were shooting covetous looks.

"I think we'll tackle those after lunch." Mrs. Weasley pointed at the dusty glass-fronted cabinets standing on either side of the mantelpiece. They were crammed with an odd assortment of objects: a selection of rusty daggers, claws, a coiled snakeskin, a number of tarnished silver boxes inscribed with languages Harry could not understand and, least pleasant of all, an ornate crystal bottle with a large opal set into the stopper, full of what Harry was quite sure was blood.

The clanging doorbell rang again. Everyone looked at Mrs. Weasley.

"Stay here," she said firmly, snatching up the bag of rats "I'll bring up some sandwiches."

She left the room, closing the door carefully behind her. At once, everyone dashed over to the window to look down on the doorstep. They could see the top of an unkempt gingery head and a stack of precariously balanced cauldrons.

"Mundungus!" said Hermione. "What's he brought all those cauldrons for?"

"Probably looking for a safe place to keep them," said Harry. "Isn't that what he was doing the night he was supposed to be tailing me? Picking up dodgy cauldrons?"

"Yeah, you're right!" said Fred, as the front door opened; Mundungus heaved his cauldrons through it and disappeared from view. "Blimey, Mum won't like that…"

He and George crossed to the door and stood beside it, listening closely.

"Mundungus is talking to Sirius and Kingsley," Fred muttered, frowning with concentration.

"Can't hear properly… d'you reckon we can risk the Extendable Ears?"

"Might be worth it," said George. "I could sneak up stairs and get a pair -"

But at that precise moment there was an explosion of sound from downstairs that rendered Extendable Ears quite unnecessary. All of them could hear exactly what Mrs. Weasley was shouting at the top of her voice.

"WE ARE NOT RUNNING A HIDEOUT FOR STOLEN GOODS!"

"I love hearing Mum shouting at someone else," said Fred, with a satisfied smile on his face as he opened the door an inch or so to allow Mrs. Weasley's voice to permeate the room better, "it makes such a nice change."

"- COMPLETELY IRRESPONSIBLE, AS IF WE HAVEN'T GOT ENOUGH TO WORRY ABOUT WITHOUT YOU DRAGGING STOLEN CAULDRONS INTO THE HOUSE -"

"The idiots are letting her get into her stride," said George, shaking his head. "You've got to head her off early otherwise she builds up a head of steam and goes on for hours. And she's been dying to have a go at Mundungus ever since he sneaked off when he was supposed to be following you, Harry"

George made to shut the door to drown the noise, but before he could do so, a house-elf edged into the room. Except for the filthy rag tied like a loincloth around its middle, it was completely naked. It looked very old. Its skin seemed to be several times too big for it and, though it was bald like all house-elves, there was a quantity of white hair growing out of its large, bat-like ears. Its eyes were a bloodshot and watery grey and its fleshy nose was large and rather snout-like.

The elf took absolutely no notice of Harry and the rest. Acting as though it could not see them, it shuffled hunchbacked, slowly and doggedly, towards the far end of the room, all the while muttering under its breath in a hoarse, deep voice like a bullfrogs.

"… smells like a drain and a criminal to boot, but she's no better, nasty old blood traitor with her brats messing up my mistress's house, oh, my poor mistress, if she knew, if she knew the scum they've let into her house, what would she say to old Kreacher, oh, the shame of it, Mudbloods and werewolves and traitors and thieves, poor old Kreacher, what can he do…"

"Hello, Kreacher," said Fred very loudly, closing the door with a snap.

The house-elf froze in his tracks, stopped muttering, and gave a very pronounced and very unconvincing start of surprise.

"Kreacher did not see young master," he said, turning around and bowing to Fred. Still facing the carpet, he added, perfectly audibly, "Nasty little brat of a blood traitor it is."

"Sorry?" said George. "Didn't catch that last bit."

"Kreacher said nothing," said the elf, with a second bow to George, adding in a clear undertone, "and there's its twin, unnatural little beasts they are."

Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not. The elf straightened up, eyeing them all malevolently, and apparently convinced that they could not hear him as he continued to mutter.

"… and there's the Mudblood, standing there bold as brass, oh, if my mistress knew, oh, how she'd cry, and there's a new boy, Kreacher doesn't know his name. What is he doing here? Kreacher doesn't know…"

"This is Harry, Kreacher," said Hermione tentatively. "Harry Potter."

Kreacher's pale eyes widened and he muttered faster and more furiously than ever.

"The Mudblood is talking to Kreacher as though she is my friend, if Kreacher's mistress saw him in such company, oh, what would she say -"

"Don't call her a Mudblood!" said Ron and Ginny together, very angrily.

"It doesn't matter," Hermione whispered, "he's not in his right mind, he doesn't know what he's -"

"Don't kid yourself, Hermione, he knows exactly what he's saying," said Fred, eyeing Kreacher with great dislike.

Kreacher was still muttering, his eyes on Harry.

"Is it true? Is it Harry Potter? Kreacher can see the scar, it must be true, that's the boy who stopped the Dark Lord, Kreacher wonders how he did it -"

"Don't we all, Kreacher," said Fred.

"What do you want, anyway?" George asked.

Kreacher's huge eyes darted towards George.

"Kreacher is cleaning," he said evasively.

"A likely story," said a voice behind Harry.

Sirius had come back; he was glowering at the elf from the doorway. The noise in the hall had abated; perhaps Mrs. Weasley and Mundungus had moved their argument down into the kitchen. At the sight of Sirius, Kreacher flung himself into a ridiculously low bow that flattened his snout-like nose on the floor.

"Stand up straight," said Sirius impatiently. "Now, what are you up to?"

"Kreacher is cleaning," the elf repeated. "Kreacher lives to serve the Noble House of Black -"

"And it's getting blacker every day, it's filthy," said Sirius.

"Master always liked his little joke," said Kreacher, bowing again, and continuing in an undertone, "Master was a nasty ungrateful swine who broke his mother's heart -"

"My mother didn't have a heart, Kreacher," snapped Sirius. "She kept herself alive out of pure spite."

Kreacher bowed again as he spoke. "Whatever Master says," he muttered furiously. "Master is not fit to wipe slime from his mother's boots, oh, my poor mistress, what would she say if she saw Kreacher serving him, how she hated him, what a disappointment he was -"

"I asked you what you were up to," said Sirius coldly. "Every time you show up pretending to be cleaning, you sneak something off to your room so we can't throw it out."

"Kreacher would never move anything from its proper place in Master's house," said the elf, then muttered very fast, "Mistress would never forgive Kreacher if the tapestry was thrown out, seven centuries it's been in the family, Kreacher must save it, Kreacher will not let Master and the blood traitors and the brats destroy it -"

"I thought it might be that," said Sirius, casting a disdainful look at the opposite wall. "She'll have put another Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of it, I don't doubt, but if I can get rid of it I certainly will. Now go away, Kreacher."

It seemed that Kreacher did not dare disobey a direct order; nevertheless, the look he gave Sirius as he shuffled out past him was full of deepest loathing and he muttered all the way out of the room.

"- comes back from Azkaban ordering Kreacher around, oh, my poor mistress, what would she say if she saw the house now, scum living in it, her treasures thrown out, she swore he was no son of hers and he's back, they say he's a murderer too -"

"Keep muttering and I will be a murderer!" said Sirius irritably as he slammed the door shut on the elf.

"Sirius, he's not right in the head," Hermione pleaded, "I don't think he realizes we can hear him."

"He's been alone too long," said Sirius, "taking mad orders from my mother's portrait and talking to himself, but he was always a foul little -"

"If you could just set him free," said Hermione hopefully, "maybe -"

"We can't set him free, he knows too much about the Order" said Sirius curtly. "And anyway, the shock would kill him. You suggest to him that he leaves this house, see how he takes it."

Sirius walked across the room to where the tapestry Kreacher had been trying to protect hung the length of the wall. Harry and the others followed.

The tapestry looked immensely old; it was faded and looked as though Doxys had gnawed it in places. Nevertheless, the golden thread with which it was embroidered still glinted brightly enough to show them a sprawling family tree dating back (as far as Harry could tell) to the Middle Ages. Large words at the very top of the tapestry read:

The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black Toujours pur

"You're not on here!" said Harry, after scanning the bottom of the tree closely.

"I used to be there," said Sirius, pointing at a small, round, charred hole in the tapestry, rather like a cigarette burn. "My sweet old mother blasted me off after I ran away from home - Kreacher's quite fond of muttering the story under his breath."

"You ran away from home?"

"When I was about sixteen," said Sirius. "I'd had enough."

"Where did you go?" asked Harry, staring at him.

"Your dad's place," said Sirius. "Your grandparents were really good about it; they sort of adopted me as a second son. Yeah, I camped out at your dad's in the school holidays, and when I was seventeen I got a place of my own. My Uncle Alphard had left me a decent bit of gold - he's been wiped off here, too, that's probably why - anyway, after that I looked after myself. I was always welcome at Mr. and Mrs. Potter's for Sunday lunch, though."

"But… why did you…?"

"Leave?" Sirius smiled bitterly and ran his fingers through his long, unkempt hair. "Because I hated the whole lot of them: my parents, with their pure-blood mania, convinced that to be a Black made you practically royal… my idiot brother, soft enough to believe them… that's him."

Sirius jabbed a finger at the very bottom of the tree, at the name Regulus Black. A date of death (some fifteen years previously) followed the date of birth.

"He was younger than me," said Sirius, "and a much better son, as I was constantly reminded."

"But he died," said Harry.

"Yeah," said Sirius. "Stupid idiot… he joined the Death Eaters."

"You're kidding!"

"Come on, Harry, haven't you seen enough of this house to tell what kind of wizards my family were?" said Sirius testily.

"Were - were your parents Death Eaters as well?"

"No, no, but believe me, they thought Voldemort had the right idea, they were all for the purification of the wizarding race, getting rid of Muggle-borns and having pure-bloods in charge. They weren't alone, either, there were quite a few people, before Voldemort showed his true colours, who thought he had the right idea about things… they got cold feet when they saw what he was prepared to do to get power, though. But I bet my parents thought Regulus was a right little hero for joining up at first."

"Was he killed by an Auror?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Oh, no," said Sirius. "No, he was murdered by Voldemort. Or on Voldemort's orders, more likely; I doubt Regulus was ever important enough to be killed by Voldemort in person. From what I found out after he died, he got in so far, then panicked about what he was being asked to do and tried to back out. Well, you don't just hand in your resignation to Voldemort. It's a lifetime of service or death."

"Lunch," said Mrs. Weasleys voice.

She was holding her wand high in front of her, balancing a huge tray loaded with sandwiches and cake on its tip. She was very red in the face and still looked angry. The others moved over to her, eager for some food, but Harry remained with Sirius, who had bent closer to the tapestry.

"I haven't looked at this for years. There's Phineas Nigellus… my great-great-grandfather, see?… least popular Headmaster Hogwarts ever had… and Araminta Mehflua… cousin of my mothers… tried to force through a Ministry Bill to make Muggle-hunting legal… and dear Aunt Elladora… she started the family tradition of beheading house-elves when they got too old to carry tea trays… of course, any time the family produced someone halfway decent they were disowned. I see Tonks isn't on here. Maybe that's why Kreacher won't take orders from her - he's supposed to do whatever anyone in the family asks him -"

"You and Tonks are related?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Oh, yeah, her mother Andromeda was my favourite cousin," said Sirius, examining the tapestry closely. "No, Andromeda's not on here either, look -"

He pointed to another small round burn mark between two names, Bellatrix and Narcissa.

"Andromeda's sisters are still here because they made lovely, respectable pure-blood marriages, but Andromeda married a Muggle-born, Ted Tonks, so -"

Sirius mimed blasting the tapestry with a wand and laughed sourly. Harry, however, did not laugh; he was too busy staring at the names to the right of Andromeda's burn mark. A double line of gold embroidery linked Narcissa Black with Lucius Malfoy and a single vertical gold line from their names led to the name Draco.

"You're related to the Malfoys!"

"The pure-blood families are all interrelated," said Sirius. "If you're only going to let your sons and daughters marry pure-bloods your choice is very limited; there are hardly any of us left. Molly and I are cousins by marriage and Arthur's something like my second cousin once removed. But there's no point looking for them on here – if ever a family was a bunch of blood traitors it's the Weasleys."

But Harry was now looking at the name to the left of Andromeda's burn: Bellatrix Black, which was connected by a double line to Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Lestrange…" Harry said aloud. The name had stirred something in his memory; he knew it from somewhere, but for a moment he couldn't think where, though it gave him an odd, creeping sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"They're in Azkaban," said Sirius shortly.

Harry looked at him curiously.

"Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus came in with Barty Crouch junior," said Sirius, in the same brusque voice. "Rodolphuss brother Rabastan was with them, too."

Then Harry remembered. He had seen Bellatrix Lestrange inside Dumbledore's Pensieve, the strange device in which thoughts and memories could be stored: a tall dark woman with heavy-lidded eyes, who had stood at her trial and proclaimed her continuing allegiance to Lord Voldemort, her pride that she had tried to find him after his downfall and her conviction that she would one day be rewarded for her loyalty.

"You never said she was your -"

"Does it matter if she's my cousin?" snapped Sirius. "As far as I'm concerned, they're not my family. She's certainly not my family. I haven't seen her since I was your age, unless you count a glimpse of her coming into Azkaban. D'you think I'm proud of having a relative like her?"

"Sorry," said Harry quickly, "I didn't mean - I was just surprised, that's all -"

"It doesn't matter, don't apologize," Sirius mumbled. He turned away from the tapestry, his hands deep in his pockets. "I don't like being back here," he said, staring across the drawing room. "I never thought I'd be stuck in this house again."

Harry understood completely. He knew how he would feel, when he was grown up and thought he was free of the place for ever, to return and live at number four, Privet Drive. "It's ideal for Headquarters, of course," Sirius said. "My father put every security measure known to wizardkind on it when he lived here. It's unplottable, so Muggles could never come and call - as if they'd ever have wanted to - and now Dumbledore's added his protection, you'd be hard put to find a safer house anywhere. Dumbledore is Secret Keeper for the Order, you know – nobody can find Headquarters unless he tells them personally where it is - that note Moody showed you last night, that was from Dumbledore…" Sirius gave a short, bark-like laugh. "If my parents could see the use their house was being put to now… well, my mother's portrait should give you some idea."

He scowled for a moment, then sighed.

"I wouldn't mind if I could just get out occasionally and do something useful. I've asked Dumbledore whether I can escort you to your hearing - as Snuffles, obviously - so I can give you a bit of moral support, what d'you think?"

Harry felt as though his stomach had sunk through the dusty carpet. He had not thought about the hearing once since dinner the previous evening; in the excitement of being back with the people he liked best, and hearing everything that was going on, it had completely flown his mind. At Sirius's words, however, the crushing sense of dread returned to him. He stared at Hermione and the Weasleys, all tucking into their sandwiches, and thought how he would feel if they went back to Hogwarts without him.

"Don't worry," Sirius said. Harry looked up and realized that Sirius had been watching him. "I'm sure they'll clear you, there's definitely something in the International Statute of Secrecy about being allowed to use magic to save your own life."

"But if they do expel me," said Harry quietly, "can I come back here and live with you?" Sirius smiled sadly.

"We'll see."

"I'd feel a lot better about the hearing if I knew I didn't have to go back to the Dursleys," Harry pressed him.

"They must be bad if you prefer this place," said Sirius gloomily.

"Hurry up, you two, or there won't be any food left," Mrs. Weasley called.

Sirius heaved another great sigh, cast a dark look at the tapestry, then he and Harry went to join the others.

Harry tried his best not to think about the hearing while they emptied the glass-fronted cabinets that afternoon. Fortunately for him, it was a job that required a lot of concentration, as many of the objects in there seemed very reluctant to leave their dusty shelves. Sirius sustained a bad bite from a silver snuffbox; within seconds his bitten hand had developed an unpleasant crusty covering like a tough brown glove.

"It's okay," he said, examining the hand with interest before tapping it lightly with his wand and restoring its skin to normal, "must be Wartcap powder in there."

He threw the box aside into the sack where they were depositing the debris from the cabinets; Harry saw George wrap his own hand carefully in a cloth moments later and sneak the box into his already Doxy-filled pocket.

They found an unpleasant-looking silver instrument, something like a many-legged pair of tweezers, which scuttled up Harry's arm like a spider when he picked it up, and attempted to puncture his skin. Sirius seized it and smashed it with a heavy book entitled Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy. There was a musical box that emitted a faintly sinister, tinkling tune when wound, and they all found themselves becoming curiously weak and sleepy, until Ginny had the sense to slam the lid shut; a heavy locket that none of them could open; a number of ancient seals; and, in a dusty box, an Order of Merlin, First Class, that had been awarded to Sirius's grandfather for services to the Ministry.

"It means he gave them a load of gold," said Sirius contemptuously, throwing the medal into the rubbish sack.

Several times Kreacher sidled into the room and attempted to smuggle things away under his loincloth, muttering terrible curses every time they caught him at it. When Sirius wrested a large golden ring bearing the Black crest from his grip, Kreacher actually burst into furious tears and left the room sobbing under his breath and calling Sirius names Harry had never heard before.

"It was my father's," said Sirius, throwing the ring into the sack. "Kreacher wasn't quite as devoted to him as to my mother, but I still caught him snogging a pair of my father's old trousers last week."

Mrs. Weasley kept them all working very hard over the next few days. The drawing room took three days to decontaminate. Finally, the only undesirable things left in it were the tapestry of the Black family tree, which resisted all their attempts to remove it from the wall, and the rattling writing desk. Moody had not dropped by Headquarters yet, so they could not be sure what was inside it.

They moved from the drawing room to a dining room on the ground floor where they found spiders as large as saucers lurking in the dresser, Ron left the room hurriedly to make a cup of tea and did not return for an hour and a half. The china, which bore the Black crest and motto, was all thrown unceremoniously into a sack by Sirius, and the same fate met a set of old photographs in tarnished silver frames, all of whose occupants squealed shrilly as the glass covering them smashed.

Snape might refer to their work as 'cleaning', but in Harry's opinion they were really waging war on the house, which was putting up a very good fight, aided and abetted by Kreacher.

The house-elf kept appearing wherever they were congregated, his muttering becoming more and more offensive as he attempted to remove anything he could from the rubbish sacks. Sirius went as far as to threaten him with clothes, but Kreacher fixed him with a watery stare and said, "Master must do as Master wishes," before turning away and muttering very loudly, "but Master will not turn Kreacher away, no, because Kreacher knows what they are up to, oh yes, he is plotting against the Dark Lord, yes, with these Mudbloods and traitors and scum…" At which Sirius, ignoring Hermione's protests, seized Kreacher by the back of his loincloth and threw him bodily from the room.

The doorbell rang several times a day, which was the cue for Harry and the others to attempt to eavesdrop on the visitor, though they gleaned very little from the brief glimpses and snatches of conversation they were able to sneak before Mrs. Weasley recalled them to their tasks. Snape flitted in and out of the house several times more, though to Harry's relief they never came face to face; Harry also caught sight of his Transfiguration teacher Professor McGonagall, looking very odd in a Muggle dress and coat, and she also seemed too busy to linger. Sometimes, however, the visitors stayed to help. Tonks joined them for a memorable afternoon in which they found a murderous old ghoul lurking in an upstairs toilet, and Lupin, who was staying in the house with Sirius but who left it for long periods to do mysterious work for the Order, helped them repair a grandfather clock that had developed the unpleasant habit of shooting heavy bolts at passers-by. Mundungus redeemed himself slightly in Mrs. Weasley's eyes by rescuing Ron from an ancient set of purple robes that had tried to strangle him when he removed them from their wardrobe.

The transfers were nowhere to be seen. Even though they didn't show their faces one of them was always in the house. There were always giggling and children's voice heard throughout the house.

Despite the fact that he was still sleeping badly, still having dreams about corridors and locked doors that made his scar prickle, Harry was managing to have fun for the first time all summer. As long as he was busy he was happy; when the action abated, however, whenever he dropped his guard, or lay exhausted in bed watching blurred shadows move across the ceiling, the thought of the looming Ministry hearing returned to him.

Fear jabbed at his insides like needles as he wondered what was going to happen to him if he was expelled. The idea was so terrible that he did not dare voice it aloud, not even to Ron and Hermione, who, though he often saw them whispering together and casting anxious looks in his direction, followed his lead in not mentioning it. Sometimes, he could not prevent his imagination showing him a faceless Ministry official who was snapping his wand in two and ordering him back to the Dursleys'… but he would not go. He was determined on that. He would come back here to Grimmauld Place and live with Sirius.

He felt as though a brick had dropped into his stomach when Mrs. Weasley turned to him during dinner on Wednesday evening and said quietly, "I've ironed your best clothes for tomorrow morning, Harry, and I want you to wash your hair tonight, too. A good first impression can work wonders."

Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny all stopped talking and looked over at him. Harry nodded and tried to keep eating his chops, but his mouth had become so dry he could not chew.

"How am I getting there?" he asked Mrs. Weasley, trying to sound unconcerned.

"Arthur's taking you to work with him," said Mrs. Weasley gently.

Mr. Weasley smiled encouragingly at Harry across the table.

"You can wait in my office until it's time for the hearing," he said. Harry looked over at Sirius, but before he could ask the question, Mrs. Weasley had answered it.

"Professor Dumbledore doesn't think it's a good idea for Sirius to go with you, and I must say I -"

"think he's quite right," said Sirius through clenched teeth.

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips.

"When did Dumbledore tell you that?" Harry said, staring at Sirius.

"He came last night, when you were in bed," said Mr. Weasley.

Sirius stabbed moodily at a potato with his fork. Harry lowered his own eyes to his plate. The thought that Dumbledore had been in the house on the eve of his hearing and not asked to see him made him feel, if it were possible, even worse.

* * *

 **My forth chapter out, yay. Not much Ichigo or his lot in this one. But it is a little needed. Hopefully next chapter they will be more involved.**

 **Reviews.**

Heavenly God: _I have been thinking Slytherin as well. =)_

 **Please review and everything else. Thank you =)**


	5. Go

**This is my first Xover of any kind. I got the idea of doing one when I found a few I liked. Again this is repeat-ish chapter, so you'll recognise it. This will be likely during the story. Distinct pairs are: ByakuyaxIchigo, maybe a bit of ByakuyaxIchigoxShinji (Should I think it is needed), DracoxHarry.**

 **I do want to say as well, if you don't like the pairings, then fair enough. I am not forcing you read it or like the pairing. I like the pairings I have put and I am sure there are probably others out there as well that like them as well. But whether the pairings are cannon or not, I wouldn't write about a pairing I did not like, and I doubt I would read a pairing I don't like either. So I do appreciate it if people don't bash on my ships. This is my story and no one elses.**

 **A lot will be going on, and I will ask my followers of this story on advice about certain things.**

 **Warning: Yoai. Dumbledore bashing. Possible other character bashing. Bad!Voldemort still, but that will be explained. Possible creature fic. Good!Malfoys to an extent. Good!Snape. Good!Greyback**

 **It will make sense, just bare with me.**

 **I may combine this with another story also set in the fifth year.**

 **Please tell me if you'd like this to go to a creature fic. And any other pairings that you would like to see other than those already stated.**

 **End of rant now, sorry about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach. They belong to Mangaka Kubo-sensei and J.**

" **/'talking'/" – Zangetsu**

" _ **/'talking'/" – Katsuro**_

" _/'talking'/" – Shiro_

"/'talking'/" – Ichigo

/talking/ - talking in Japanese.

* * *

 _ **5Go**_

Harry awoke at half past five the next morning as abruptly and completely as if somebody had yelled in his ear. For a few moments he lay immobile as the prospect of the disciplinary hearing filled every tiny particle of his brain, then, unable to bear it, he leapt out of bed and put on his glasses. Mrs. Weasley had laid out his freshly laundered jeans and T-shirt at the foot of his bed. Harry scrambled into them. The blank picture on the wall sniggered.

Ron was lying sprawled on his back with his mouth wide open, fast asleep. He did not stir as Harry crossed the room, stepped out on to the landing and closed the door softly behind him. Trying not to think of the next time he would see Ron, when they might no longer be fellow students at Hogwarts, Harry walked quietly down the stairs, past the heads of Kreacher's ancestors, and down into the kitchen.

He had expected it to be empty, but when he reached the door he heard the soft rumble of voices on the other side. He pushed it open and saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Lupin and Tonks sitting there almost as though they were waiting for him. All were fully dressed except Mrs. Weasley, who was wearing a quilted purple dressing gown. She leapt to her feet the moment Harry entered.

"Breakfast," she said as she pulled out her wand and hurried over to the fire.

"M - m - morning, Harry," yawned Tonks. Her hair was blonde and curly this morning. "Sleep all right?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"I've b - b - been up all night," she said, with another shuddering yawn. "Come and sit down…"

She drew out a chair, knocking over the one beside it in the process.

"What do you want, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley called. "Porridge? Muffins? Kippers? Bacon and eggs? Toast?"

"Just - just toast, thanks," said Harry.

Ichigo entered the room, looking rather tired. He sat down with his eyes closed, a mug of tea in front of him. There were a whole lot of different on the table in front of him. He added Worcestershire Sauce, Brown Sauce, Tabasco Sauce, Relish, Hot Sauce and Vinegar.

"You're not going to drink that are you?" Molly asked almost swatting his hand away.

He didn't hear her at all, instead went about stirring the mug of potentially lethal stuff. He brought it to his lips and every gasped. They didn't actually think he'd drink it. Ichigo downed the lot. It seemed to wake him up.

"Are you mad? Just what were you thinking?" Molly asked him again.

"I'm not mad, though Shiro is. I'm the saner one. And I wasn't thinking. It helps me wake up, and surprisingly it tastes alright, considering it is one of Inoue concoctions, it's okay. Like I said, it helps to wake me up."

Lupin glanced at Harry and Ichigo, then said to Tonks, "What were you saying about Scrimgeour?"

"Oh… yeah… well, we need to be a bit more careful, he's been asking Kingsley and me funny questions…"

Harry felt vaguely grateful that he was not required to join in the conversation. His insides were squirming. Mrs. Weasley placed a couple of pieces of toast and marmalade in front of him; he tried to eat, but it was like chewing carpet. Mrs. Weasley sat down on his other side and started fussing with his T-shirt, tucking in the label and smoothing out the creases across his shoulders. He wished she wouldn't.

"… and I'll have to tell Dumbledore I can't do night duty tomorrow, I'm just too tired," Tonks finished, yawning hugely again.

"I'll cover for you," said Mr. Weasley. "I'm okay, I've got a report to finish anyway."

Mr. Weasley was not wearing wizards' robes but a pair of pinstriped trousers and an old bomber jacket. He turned from Tonks to Harry.

"How are you feeling?"

Harry shrugged.

"It'll all be over soon," Mr. Weasley said bracingly. "In a few hours time you'll be cleared."

Harry said nothing.

"The hearing's on my floor, in Amelia Bones's office. She's Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and the one who'll be questioning you."

"Amelia Bones is okay, Harry," said Tonks earnestly. "She's fair, she'll hear you out."

Harry nodded, still unable to think of anything to say.

"Don't lose your temper," said Sirius abruptly. "Be polite and stick to the facts."

Harry nodded again.

"The law's on your side," said Lupin quietly. "Even underaged wizards are allowed to use magic in life-threatening situations."

Something very cold trickled down the back of Harry's neck; for a moment he thought someone was putting a Disillusionment Charm on him, then he realized that Mrs. Weasley was attacking his hair with a wet comb. She pressed hard on the top of his head.

"Doesn't it ever lie flat?" she said desperately.

Harry shook his head.

Mr. Weasley checked his watch and looked up at Harry.

"I think we'll go now," he said. "We're a bit early but I think you'll be better off at the Ministry than hanging around here."

"Okay," said Harry automatically, dropping his toast and getting to his feet.

"You'll be all right, Harry," said Tonks, patting him on the arm.

"Good luck," said Lupin. "I'm sure it will be fine." '

"And if it's not," said Sirius grimly "I'll see to Amelia Bones for you…"

Harry smiled weakly. Mrs. Weasley hugged him.

"We've all got our fingers crossed," she said.

"Right," said Harry. "Well… see you later then."

He followed Mr. Weasley upstairs and along the hall. Mr. Weasley unbolted the door and they stepped out into the cold, grey dawn. Ichigo was suddenly behind them.

"I'm coming with, I'll be help with witnessing."

"That's fine. As long as we have at least one witness it should go in our favour."

"You don't normally walk to work, do you?" Harry asked him, as they set off briskly around the square.

"No, I usually Apparate," said Mr. Weasley, "but obviously you can't, and I think it's best we arrive in a thoroughly non-magical fashion… makes a better impression, given what you're being disciplined for…"

Ichigo saw out of the corner of his eye a few of his subordinates. They came to kneel in front of him with their right hand over their chest, resting on their hearts. The three of them were in navy trousers with a single red stripe going down either side of their legs. They had a navy frock coat ending midleg, with a white belt going around their midsection. They had three buttons on their coats, signalling that they were in squad three. White gloves were covering their hands and black shoes on their feet. They gave him a folder before disappearing again, back to their posts of reconnaissance.

Mr. Weasley kept his hand inside his jacket as they walked, completely oblivious that Ichigo had stopped a bit ways back and talking to others. Harry knew it was clenched around his wand. The run-down streets were almost deserted, but when they arrived at the miserable little underground station they found it already full of early-morning commuters. As ever when he found himself in close proximity to Muggles going about their daily business, Mr. Weasley was hard put to contain his enthusiasm.

"Simply fabulous," he whispered, indicating the automatic ticket machines. "Wonderfully ingenious."

"They're out of order," said Harry, pointing at the sign.

"Yes, but even so…" said Mr. Weasley, beaming at them fondly

They bought their tickets instead from a sleepy-looking guard (Harry handled the transaction, as Mr. Weasley was not very good with Muggle money) and five minutes later they were boarding an underground train that rattled them off towards the center of London.

"What's that you got there?" Arthur asked him.

"Report from my men." Ichigo shrugged at him.

"Your men? Where?"

The two of them looked around to see nothing of the sort.

"Before we got on the train, they stopped me to hand in their report."

They just shook their heads thinking they were just as slow as muggles. Mr. Weasley kept anxiously checking and re-checking the Underground Map above the windows.

"Four more stops, Harry… Three stops left now… Two stops to go, Harry…"

They got off at a station in the very heart of London, and were swept from the train in a tide of suited men and women carrying briefcases. Up the escalator they went, through the ticket barrier (Mr. Weasley delighted with the way the stile swallowed his ticket), and emerged on to a broad street lined with imposing-looking buildings and already full of traffic.

"Where are we?" said Mr. Weasley blankly, and for one heart-stopping moment Harry thought they had got off at the wrong station despite Mr. Weasley's continual references to the map; but a second later he said, "Ah yes… this way, Harry," and led him down a side road.

"Sorry," he said, "but I never come by train and it all looks rather different from a Muggle perspective. As a matter of fact, I've never even used the visitors' entrance before."

The further they walked, the smaller and less imposing the buildings became, until finally they reached a street that contained several rather shabby-looking offices, a pub and an overflowing bins. Harry had expected a rather more impressive location for the Ministry of Magic.

"Here we are," said Mr. Weasley brightly, pointing at an old red telephone box, which was missing several panes of glass and stood before a heavily graffitied wall. "After you, Harry."

He opened the telephone-box door.

Harry stepped inside, wondering what on earth this was about. Mr. Weasley folded himself in beside Harry and closed the door. It was a tight fit; Harry was jammed against the telephone apparatus, which was hanging crookedly from the wall as though a vandal had tried to rip it off. Ichigo wasn't going to fit in there and decided to ride the top on it.

Mr. Weasley reached past Harry for the receiver.

"Mr. Weasley, I think this might be out of order, too," Harry said.

"No, no, I'm sure it's fine," said Mr. Weasley, holding the receiver above his head and peering at the dial. "Let's see… six…" he dialled the number, "two… four… and another four… and another two…"

As the dial whirred smoothly back into place, a cool female voice sounded inside the telephone box, not from the receiver in Mr. Weasley's hand, but as loudly and plainly as though an invisible woman were standing right beside them.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Er…" said Mr. Weasley, clearly uncertain whether or not he should talk into the receiver. He compromised by holding the mouthpiece to his ear, "Arthur Weasley, Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, here to escort Harry Potter, who has been asked to attend a disciplinary hearing… And Ichigo Kurosaki as a witness for said disciplinary hearing."

"Thank you," said the cool female voice. "Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes."

There was a click and a rattle, and Harry saw something slide out of the metal chute where returned coins usually appeared. He picked it up: it was a square silver badge with Harry Potter, Disciplinary Hearing on it. He pinned it to the front of his T-shirt as the female voice spoke again.

"Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

The floor of the telephone box shuddered. They were sinking slowly into the ground. Harry watched apprehensively as the pavement seemed to rise up past the glass windows of the telephone box until darkness closed over their heads. Then he could see nothing at all; he could hear only a dull grinding noise as the telephone box made its way down through the earth. After about a minute, though it felt much longer to Harry, a chink of golden light illuminated his feet and, widening, rose up his body, until it hit him in the face and he had to blink to stop his eyes from watering.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day," said the woman's voice.

The door of the telephone box sprang open and Mr. Weasley stepped out of it, followed by Harry, whose mouth had fallen open.

They were standing at one end of a very long and splendid hall with a highly polished, dark wood floor. The peacock blue ceiling was inlaid with gleaming golden symbols that kept moving and changing like some enormous heavenly notice board. The walls on each side were panelled in shiny dark wood and had many gilded fireplaces set into them. Every few seconds a witch or wizard would emerge from one of the left-hand fireplaces with a soft whoosh. On the right-hand side, short queues of wizards were forming before each fireplace, waiting to depart.

Halfway down the hall was a fountain. A group of golden statues, larger than life-size, stood in the middle of a circular pool. Tallest of them all was a noble-looking wizard with his wand pointing straight up in the air. Grouped around him were a beautiful witch, a centaur, a goblin and a house-elf. The last three were all looking adoringly up at the witch and wizard. Glittering jets of water were flying from the ends of their wands, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblins hat and each of the house-elf's ears, so that the tinkling hiss of falling water was added to the pops and cracks of the Apparators and the clatter of footsteps as hundreds of witches and wizards, most of whom were wearing glum, early-morning looks, strode towards a set of golden gates at the far end of the hall.

"This way," said Mr. Weasley.

They joined the throng, wending their way between the Ministry workers, some of whom were carrying tottering piles of parchment, others battered briefcases; still others were reading the Daily Prophet while they walked. As they passed the fountain Harry saw silver Sickles and bronze Knuts glinting up at him from the bottom of the pool. A small smudged sign beside it read:

ALL PROCEEDS FROM THE FOUNTAIN OF MAGICAL BRETHREN WILL BE GIVEN TO ST. MUNGO'S HOSPITAL FOR MAGICAL MALADIES AND INJURIES.

If I'm not expelled from Hogwarts, I'll put in ten Galleons, Harry found himself thinking desperately.

"Over here, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, and they stepped out of the stream of Ministry employees heading for the golden gates. Seated at a desk to the left, beneath a sign saying Security, a badly shaven wizard in peacock blue robes looked up as they approached and put down his Daily Prophet.

"I'm escorting a visitor," said Mr. Weasley, gesturing towards Harry.

"Step over here," said the wizard in a bored voice.

Harry walked closer to him and the wizard held up a long golden rod, thin and flexible as a car aerial, and passed it up and down Harry's front and back.

"Wand," grunted the security wizard at Harry, putting down the golden instrument and holding out his hand.

Harry produced his wand. The wizard dropped it on to a strange brass instrument, which looked something like a set of scales with only one dish. It began to vibrate. A narrow strip of parchment came speeding out of a slit in the base. The wizard tore this off and read the writing on it.

"Eleven inches, phoenix-feather core, been in use four years. That correct?"

"Yes," said Harry nervously.

"I keep this," said the wizard, impaling the slip of parchment on a small brass spike. "You get this back," he added, thrusting the wand at Harry.

"Thank you."

"Hang on…" said the wizard slowly.

His eyes had darted from the silver visitors badge on Harry's chest to his forehead.

"Thank you, Eric," said Mr. Weasley firmly, and grasping Harry by the shoulder he steered him away from the desk and back into the stream of wizards and witches walking through the golden gates.

Jostled slightly by the crowd, Harry followed Mr. Weasley through the gates into the smaller hall beyond, where at least twenty lifts stood behind wrought golden grilles. Harry and Mr. Weasley joined the crowd around one of them. Nearby, stood a big bearded wizard holding a large cardboard box which was emitting rasping noises.

"All right, Arthur?" said the wizard, nodding at Mr. Weasley.

"What've you got there, Bob?" asked Mr. Weasley, looking at the box.

"We're not sure," said the wizard seriously. "We thought it was a bog-standard chicken until it started breathing fire. Looks like a serious breach of the Ban on Experimental Breeding to me."

With a great jingling and clattering a lift descended in front of them; the golden grille slid back and Harry, Ichigo and Mr. Weasley stepped into the lift with the rest of the crowd and Harry found himself jammed against the back wall. Several witches and wizards were looking at him curiously; he stared at his feet to avoid catching anyone's eye, flattening his fringe as he did so. The grilles slid shut with a crash and the lift ascended slowly, chains rattling, while the same cool female voice Harry had heard in the telephone box rang out again.

"Level Seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club and Ludicrous Patents Office."

The lift doors opened. Harry glimpsed an untidy-looking corridor, with various posters of Quidditch teams tacked lopsidedly on the walls. One of the wizards in the lift, who was carrying an armful of broomsticks, extricated himself with difficulty and disappeared down the corridor.

The doors closed, the lift juddered upwards again and the woman's voice announced:

"Level Six, Department of Magical Transportation, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office and Apparation Test Center."

Once again the lift doors opened and four or five witches and wizards got out; at the same time, several paper aeroplanes swooped into the lift. Harry stared up at them as they flapped idly around above his head; they were a pale violet colour and he could see Ministry of Magic stamped along the edge of their wings.

"Just inter-departmental memos," Mr. Weasley muttered to him. "We used to use owls, but the mess was unbelievable… droppings all over the desks…"

As they clattered upwards again the memos flapped around the lamp swaying from the lift's ceiling.

"Level Five, Department of International Magical Co -operation, incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats."

When the doors opened, two of the memos zoomed out with a few more of the witches and wizards, but several more memos zoomed in, so that the light from the lamp flickered and flashed overhead as they darted around it.

"Level Four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office and Pest Advisory Bureau."

"S'cuse," said the wizard carrying the fire-breathing chicken and he left the lift pursued by a little flock of memos. The doors clanged shut yet again.

"Level Three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee."

Everybody left the lift on this floor except Mr. Weasley, Harry and a witch who was reading an extremely long piece of parchment that was trailing on the floor. The remaining memos continued to soar around the lamp as the lift juddered upwards again, then the doors opened and the voice made its announcement.

"Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services."

"This is us, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, and they followed the witch out of the lift into a corridor lined with doors. "My office is on the other side of the floor."

"Mr. Weasley," said Harry, as they passed a window through which sunlight was streaming, "aren't we still underground?"

"Yes, we are," said Mr. Weasley. "Those are enchanted windows. Magical Maintenance decide what weather we'll get every day. We had two months of hurricanes last time they were angling for a pay rise… Just round here, Harry."

They turned a corner, walked through a pair of heavy oak doors and emerged in a cluttered open area divided into cubicles, which was buzzing with talk and laughter. Memos were zooming in and out of cubicles like miniature rockets. A lopsided sign on the nearest cubicle read: Auror Headquarters.

Harry looked surreptitiously through the doorways as they passed. The Aurors had covered their cubicle walls with everything from pictures of wanted wizards and photographs of their families, to posters of their favourite Quidditch teams and articles from the Daily Prophet. A scarlet-robed man with a ponytail longer than Bill's was sitting with his boots up on his desk, dictating a report to his quill. A little further along, a witch with a patch over one eye was talking over the top of her cubicle wall to Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Morning, Weasley," said Kingsley carelessly, as they drew nearer. "I've been wanting a word with you, have you got a second?"

"Yes, if it really is a second," said Mr. Weasley, "I'm in rather a hurry."

They were talking as though they hardly knew each other and when Harry opened his mouth to say hello to Kingsley, Mr. Weasley stood on his foot. They followed Kingsley along the row and into the very last cubicle.

Harry received a slight shock; blinking down at him from every direction was Sirius's face. Newspaper cuttings and old photographs – even the one of Sirius being best man at the Potters' wedding – papered the walls. The only Sirius-free space was a map of the world in which little red pins were glowing like jewels. Ichigo just narrowed his eyes at the sight of the pictures. Decoys. A false investigation. Seeing as the only place the man was right now was holed up in a house with no chance of escape, unless he wanted to be caught again.

"Here," said Kingsley brusquely to Mr. Weasley, shoving a sheaf of parchment into his hand. "I need as much information as possible on flying Muggle vehicles sighted in the last twelve months. We've received information that Black might still be using his old motorcycle."

Kingsley tipped Harry an enormous wink and added, in a whisper, "Give him the magazine, he might find it interesting." Then he said in normal tones, "And don't take too long, Weasley, the delay on that firelegs report held our investigation up for a month."

"If you had read my report you would know that the term is firearms," said Mr. Weasley coolly.

"And I'm afraid you'll have to wait for information on motorcycles; we're extremely busy at the moment." He dropped his voice and said, "If you can get away before seven, Molly's making meatballs."

He beckoned to Harry and Ichigo and led them out of Kingsley's cubicle, through a second set of oak doors, into another passage, turned left, marched along another corridor, turned right into a dimly lit and distinctly shabby corridor, and finally reached a dead end, where a door on the left stood ajar, revealing a broom cupboard, and a door on the right bore a tarnished brass plaque reading:

Misuse of Muggle Artifacts.

Mr. Weasley's dingy office seemed to be slightly smaller than the broom cupboard. Two desks had been crammed inside it and there was barely space to move around them because of all the overflowing filing cabinets lining the walls, on top of which were tottering piles of files. The little wall space available bore witness to Mr. Weasley's obsessions: several posters of cars, including one of a dismantled engine; two illustrations of postboxes he seemed to have cut out of Muggle children's books; and a diagram showing how to wire a plug.

Sitting on top of Mr. Weasley's overflowing in-tray was an old toaster that was hiccuping in a disconsolate way and a pair of empty leather gloves that were twiddling their thumbs. A photograph of the Weasley family stood beside the in-tray. Harry noticed that Percy appeared to have walked out of it.

"We haven't got a window," said Mr. Weasley apologetically, taking off his bomber jacket and placing it on the back of his chair. "We've asked, but they don't seem to think we need one. Have a seat, Harry, doesn't look as if Perkins is in yet."

Harry squeezed himself into the chair behind Perkins's desk while Mr. Weasley riffled through the sheaf of parchment Kingsley Shacklebolt had given him.

Ichigo was just so curious about the whole deal here. He knew this was small compared to the living and working spaces he was normally used to. He wasn't going to start on anything, he could go on forever.

"Ah," he said, grinning, as he extracted a copy of a magazine entitled The Quibbler from its midst, "yes…" He flicked through it. "Yes, he's right, I'm sure Sirius will find that very amusing - oh dear, what's this now?"

A memo had just zoomed in through the open door and fluttered to rest on top of the hiccoughing

toaster. Mr. Weasley unfolded it and read it aloud.

"'Third regurgitating public toilet reported in Bethnal Green, kindly investigate immediately.' This is getting ridiculous…"

"A regurgitating toilet?"

"Anti-Muggle pranksters," said Mr. Weasley, frowning. "We had two last week, one in Wimbledon, one in Elephant and Castle. Muggles are pulling the flush and instead of everything disappearing - well, you can imagine. The poor things keep calling in those - pumbles, I think they're called - you know, the ones who mend pipes and things."

"Plumbers?" Ichigo supplied for him. Honestly these wizards were something else. He love to see how long they would actually last in the normal 'muggle' world.

"Exactly, yes, but of course they're flummoxed. I only hope we can catch whoever is doing it."

"Will it be Aurors who catch them?"

"Oh no, this is too trivial for Aurors, it'll be the ordinary Magical Law Enforcement Patrol - ah, Harry, this is Perkins."

A stooped, timid-looking old wizard with fluffy white hair had just entered the room, panting.

"Oh, Arthur!" he said desperately, without looking at Harry. "Thank goodness, I didn't know what to do for the best, whether to wait here for you or not. I've just sent an owl to your home but you've obviously missed it - an urgent message came ten minutes ago -"

"I know about the regurgitating toilet," said Mr. Weasley.

"No, no, it's not the toilet, it's the Potter boy's hearing - they've changed the time and venue - it starts at eight o'clock now and it's down in old Courtroom Ten -"

"Down in old – but they told me – Merlin's beard!"

Mr. Weasley looked at his watch, let out a yelp and leapt from his chair.

"Quick, Harry, we should have been there five minutes ago!"

Perkins flattened himself against the filing cabinets as Mr. Weasley left the office at a run, Harry close on his heels.

"Why have they changed the time?" Harry said breathlessly, as they hurtled past the Auror cubicles; people poked out their heads and stared as they streaked past. Harry felt as though he'd left all his insides back at Perkins's desk.

"I've no idea, but thank goodness we got here so early, if you'd missed it, it would have been catastrophic!"

Mr. Weasley skidded to a halt beside the lifts and jabbed impatiently at the 'down' button. "Come ON!"

"Potter think about it this way. Why would they change the time? Why would they want to try you for defending yourself? They want this to go down as a expulsion by default because you missed the hearing. It makes it out that you have something to hide and that you did magic for the sake of it." Ichigo explained to him about why they had possibly changed the time and venue of the hearing.

The lift clattered into view and they hurried inside. Every time it stopped Mr. Weasley cursed furiously and pummelled the number nine button.

"Those courtrooms haven't been used in years," said Mr. Weasley angrily. "I can't think why they're doing it down there - unless - but no -"

A plump witch carrying a smoking goblet entered the lift at that moment, and Mr. Weasley did not elaborate.

"The Atrium," said the cool female voice and the golden grilles slid open, showing Harry a distant glimpse of the golden statues in the fountain. The plump witch got out and a sallow skinned wizard with a very mournful face got in.

"Morning, Arthur," he said in a sepulchral voice as the lift began to descend. "Don't often see you down here."

"Urgent business, Bode," said Mr. Weasley, who was bouncing on the balls of his feet and throwing anxious looks over at Harry.

"Ah, yes," said Bode, surveying Harry unblinkingly. "Of course."

Harry barely had emotion to spare for Bode, but his unfaltering gaze did not make him feel any more comfortable.

"Department of Mysteries," said the cool female voice, and left it at that.

"Quick, Harry," said Mr. Weasley as the lift doors rattled open, and they sped up a corridor that was quite different from those above. The walls were bare; there were no windows and no doors apart from a plain black one set at the very end of the corridor. Harry expected them to go through it, but instead Mr. Weasley seized him by the arm and dragged him to the left, where there was an opening leading to a flight of steps.

"Down here, down here," panted Mr. Weasley, taking two steps at a time. "The lift doesn't even come down this far… why they're doing it down there I…"

They reached the bottom of the steps and ran along yet another corridor, which bore a great resemblance to the one that led to Snape's dungeon at Hogwarts, with rough stone walls and torches in brackets. The doors they passed here were heavy wooden ones with iron bolts and keyholes.

"Courtroom… Ten… I think… we're nearly… yes."

Mr. Weasley stumbled to a halt outside a grimy dark door with an immense iron lock and slumped against the wall, clutching at a stitch in his chest.

"Go on," he panted, pointing his thumb at the door. "Get in there."

"Aren't - aren't you coming with -"

"No, no, I'm not allowed. Good luck!"

Harry's heart was beating a violent tattoo against his Adam's apple. He swallowed hard, turned the heavy iron door handle and stepped inside the courtroom.

Harry gasped; he could not help himself. The large dungeon he had entered was horribly familiar. He had not only seen it before, he had been here before. This was the place he had visited inside Dumbledore's Pensieve, the place where he had watched the Lestranges sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban.

The walls were made of dark stone, dimly lit by torches. Empty benches rose on either side of him, but ahead, in the highest benches of all, were many shadowy figures. They had been talking in low voices, but as the heavy door swung closed behind Harry an ominous silence fell.

A cold male voice rang across the courtroom.

"You're late."

"Sorry," said Harry nervously "I — I didn't know the time had been changed."

"That is not the Wizengamot's fault," said the voice. "An owl was sent to you this morning. Take your seat."

Harry dropped his gaze to the chair in the center of the room, the arms of which were covered in chains. He had seen those chains spring to life and bind whoever sat between them. His footsteps echoed loudly as he walked across the stone floor. When he sat gingerly on the edge of the chair the chains clinked threateningly, but did not bind him. Feeling rather sick, he looked up at the people seated at the bench above.

There were about fifty of them, all, as far as he could see, wearing plum-colored robes with an elaborately worked silver W on the left-hand side of the chest and all staring down their noses at him, some with very austere expressions, others looks of frank curiosity.

In the very middle of the front row sat Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic. Fudge was a portly man who often sported a lime-green bowler hat, though today he had dispensed with it; he had dispensed, too, with the indulgent smile he had once worn when he spoke to Harry. A broad, square-jawed witch with very short grey hair sat on Fudge's left; she wore a monocle and looked forbidding. On Fudge's right was another witch, but she was sitting so far back on the bench that her face was in shadow.

"Very well," said Fudge. "The accused being present - finally - let us begin. Are you ready?" he called down the row.

"Yes, sir," said an eager voice Harry knew. Ron's brother Percy was sitting at the very end of the front bench. Harry looked at Percy, expecting some sign of recognition from him, but none came. Percy's eyes, behind his horn-rimmed glasses, were fixed on his parchment, a quill poised in his hand.

"Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August," said Fudge in a ringing voice, and Percy began taking notes at once, "into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley -"

"Witness for the defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," said a quiet voice from behind Harry, who turned his head so fast he cricked his neck.

Dumbledore was striding serenely across the room wearing long midnight-blue robes and a perfectly calm expression. His long silver beard and hair gleamed in the torchlight as he drew level with Harry and looked up at Fudge through the half-moon spectacles that rested halfway down his very crooked nose.

The members of the Wizengamot were muttering. All eyes were now on Dumbledore. Some looked annoyed, others slightly frightened; two elderly witches in the back row, however, raised their hands and waved in welcome.

A powerful emotion had risen in Harry's chest at the sight of Dumbledore, a fortified, hopeful feeling rather like that which phoenix song gave him. He wanted to catch Dumbledore's eye, but Dumbledore was not looking his way; he was continuing to look up at the obviously flustered Fudge.

"Ah," said Fudge, who looked thoroughly disconcerted. "Dumbledore. Yes. You - er - got our – er - message that the time and -er - place of the hearing had been changed, then?"

"I must have missed it," said Dumbledore cheerfully… "However, due to a lucky mistake I arrived at the Ministry three hours early, so no harm done."

"Yes - well - I suppose we'll need another chair - I - Weasley, could you -?"

"Not to worry, not to worry," said Dumbledore pleasantly; he took out his wand, gave it a little flick, and a squashy chintz armchair appeared out of nowhere next to Harry. Dumbledore sat down, put the tips of his long fingers together and surveyed Fudge over them with an expression of polite interest. The Wizengamot was still muttering and fidgeting restlessly; only when Fudge spoke again did they settle down.

"Yes," said Fudge again, shuffling his notes. "Well, then. So. The charges. Yes."

He extricated a piece of parchment from the pile before him, took a deep breath, and read out, "the charges against the accused are as follows: That he did knowingly, deliberately and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produce a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area, in the presence of a Muggle, on the second of August at twenty-three minutes past nine, which constitutes an offence under Paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy.

"You are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?" Fudge said, glaring at Harry over the top of his parchment.

"Yes," Harry said.

"You received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?"

"Yes, but -"

"And yet you conjured a Patronus on the night of the second of August?" said Fudge.

"Yes," said Harry, "but -"

"Knowing that you are not permitted to use magic outside school while you are under the age of seventeen?"

"Yes, but -"

"Knowing that you were in an area full of Muggles?"

"Yes, but -"

"Fully aware that you were in close proximity to a Muggle at the time?"

"Yes," said Harry angrily, "but I only used it because we were -"

The witch with the monocle cut across him in a booming voice.

"You produced a fully-fledged Patronus?"

"Yes," said Harry, "because -"

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"A - what?" said Harry.

"Your Patronus had a clearly defined form? What I mean to say, it was more than vapour or smoke?"

"Yes," said Harry, feeling both impatient and slightly desperate, "it's a stag, it's always a stag."

"Always?" boomed Madam Bones. "You have produced a Patronus before now?"

"Yes," said Harry, "I've been doing it for over a year."

"And you are fifteen years old?"

"Yes, and -"

"You learned this at school?"

"Yes, Professor Lupin taught me in my third year, because of the -"

"Impressive," said Madam Bones, staring down at him, "a true Patronus at his age… very impressive indeed."

Some of the wizards and witches around her were muttering again; a few nodded, but others were frowning and shaking their heads.

"It's not a question of how impressive the magic was," said Fudge in a testy voice, "in fact, the more impressive the worse it is, I would have thought, given that the boy did it in plain view of a Muggle!"

Those who had been frowning now murmured in agreement, but it was the sight of Percy's sanctimonious little nod that goaded Harry into speech.

"I did it because of the Dementors!" he said loudly, before anyone could interrupt him again.

He had expected more muttering, but the silence that fell seemed to be somehow denser than before.

"Dementors?" said Madam Bones after a moment, her thick eyebrows rising until her monocle looked in danger of falling out. "What do you mean, boy?"

"I mean there were two Dementors down that alleyway and they went for me and my cousin!"

"Ah," said Fudge again, smirking unpleasantly as he looked around at the Wizengamot, as though inviting them to share the joke. "Yes. Yes, I thought we'd be hearing something like this."

"Dementors in Little Whinging?" Madam Bones said, in a tone of great surprise. "I don't understand -"

"Don't you, Amelia?" said Fudge, still smirking. "Let me explain. He's been thinking it through and decided Dementors would make a very nice little cover story, very nice indeed. Muggles can't see Dementors, can they, boy? Highly convenient, highly convenient… so it's just your word and no witnesses…"

"I'm not lying!" said Harry loudly, over another outbreak of muttering from the court. "There were two of them, coming from opposite ends of the alley, everything went dark and cold and my cousin felt them and ran for it -"

"Enough, enough!" said Fudge, with a very supercilious look on his face. "I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure would have been a very well-rehearsed story -"

Dumbledore cleared his throat. The Wizengamot fell silent again.

"We do, in fact, have a witness, two actually, to the presence of Dementors in that alleyway," he said, "other than Dudley Dursley, I mean."

Fudge's plump face seemed to slacken, as though somebody had let air out of it. He stared down at Dumbledore for a moment or two, then, with the appearance of a man pulling himself back together, said, "We haven't got time to listen to more tarradiddles, I'm afraid, Dumbledore. I want this dealt with quickly -"

"I may be wrong," said Dumbledore pleasantly, "but I am sure that under the Wizengamot Charter of Rights, the accused has the right to present witnesses for his or her case? Isn't that the policy of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Madam Bones?" he continued, addressing the witch in the monocle.

"True," said Madam Bones. "Perfectly true."

"Oh, very well, very well," snapped Fudge. "Where is this person?"

"I brought her with me," said Dumbledore. "But they are just outside the door. Should I -?"

"No — Weasley, you go," Fudge barked at Percy, who got up at once, ran down the stone steps from the judge's balcony and hurried past Dumbledore and Harry without glancing at them.

A moment later, Percy returned, followed by Mrs. Figg and Ichigo. She looked scared and more batty than ever. Ichigo looked unconcerned by the amount of people there. Harry wished she had thought to change out of her carpet slippers.

Dumbledore stood up and gave Mrs. Figg his chair, conjuring a second and a third one for himself and Ichigo.

"Full name?" said Fudge loudly, to Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba-Kuchiki." He bowed, introducing himself.

"Who are you?"

Fudge seemed clueless. He didn't know who he was, though he wasn't expecting him to. A lot of the others do. He didn't know why though.

"I am a traveller. A spiritually aware human being."

 **'Don't slip up Ichigo. We can't let** _ **them**_ **know what we are. It could cause trouble.'**

'I know old man. I will be careful.'

"Spiritually aware human? What is that supposed to mean?"

 _'Ya slipped up King.'_

"Well it's equivalent to what you call wizards. We call them spiritually aware back in Japan."

"We will be looking you up."

"You lot won't find me that easily. I'm a very hard person to track down, even officially. It's like I don't exist." That's what he believed.

Fudge scoffed at this, clearly not believing the orange haired captain. He shrugged, not really caring.

"Any way, what do you have to tell us."

"Well I was out on work when I came across it, whatever it was. It was large, about my height. It was cloaked in a black ragged robe with a hood. It was gliding in the air. Everything went cold, and dark. It drained the happiness from my complete being. But then I trapped it, and sent it off to my research team. I only saw one of them though. And I must say, whatever it was really freaked Shiro out. If it's enough to scare him, then the situation for the rest of us is dire." He explained his story.

"Who is Shiro?" The woman named Amelia asked.

"The other me." Ichigo said, turning his interest away indicating he had nothing else on the subject to say.

"Very well. Next you. Your full name?" Fudge asked as loudly with Ichigo, when Mrs. Figg had perched herself nervously on the very edge of her seat.

"Arabella Doreen Figg," said Mrs. Figg in her quavery voice.

"And who exactly are you?" said Fudge, in a bored and lofty voice.

"I'm a resident of Little Whinging, close to where Harry Potter lives," said Mrs. Figg.

"We have no record of any witch or wizard living in Little Whinging, other than Harry Potter," said Madam Bones at once. "That situation has always been closely monitored, given… given past events."

"I'm a Squib," said Mrs. Figg. "So you wouldn't have me registered, would you?"

"A Squib, eh?" said Fudge, eyeing her closely. "We'll be checking that. You'll leave details of your parentage with my assistant Weasley. Incidentally, can Squibs see Dementors?" he added, looking left and right along the bench.

"Yes, we can!" said Mrs. Figg indignantly.

Fudge looked back down at her, his eyebrows raised. "Very well," he said aloofly. "What is your story?"

"I had gone out to buy cat food from the corner shop at the end of Wisteria Walk, around about nine o'clock, on the evening of the second of August," gabbled Mrs. Figg at once, as though she had learned what she was saying by heart, "when I heard a disturbance down the alleyway between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. On approaching the mouth of the alleyway I saw Dementors running -"

"Running?" said Madam Bones sharply. "Dementors don't run, they glide."

"That's what I meant to say," said Mrs. Figg quickly, patches of pink appearing in her withered cheeks. "Gliding along the alley towards what looked like two boys."

"What did they look like?" said Madam Bones, narrowing her eyes so that the edge of the monocle disappeared into her flesh.

"Well, one was very large and the other one rather skinny -"

"No, no," said Madam Bones impatiently. "The Dementors… describe them."

"Oh," said Mrs. Figg, the pink flush creeping up her neck now. "They were big. Big and wearing cloaks."

Harry felt a horrible sinking in the pit of his stomach. Whatever Mrs. Figg might say, it sounded to him as though the most she had ever seen was a picture of a Dementor, and a picture could never convey the truth of what these beings were like: the eerie way they moved, hovering inches over the ground; or the rotting smell of them; or that terrible rattling noise they made as they sucked on the surrounding air…

In the second row, a dumpy wizard with a large black moustache leaned close to whisper in the ear of his neighbour, a frizzy-haired witch. She smirked and nodded.

"Big and wearing cloaks," repeated Madam Bones coolly, while Fudge snorted derisively. "I see. Anything else?"

"Yes," said Mrs. Figg. "I felt them. Everything went cold, and this was a very warm summer's night, mark you. And I felt… as though all happiness had gone from the world… and I remembered… dreadful things…" Her voice shook and died.

Madam Bones's eyes widened slightly. Harry could see red marks under her eyebrow where the monocle had dug into it.

"What did the Dementors do?" she asked, and Harry felt a rush of hope.

"They went for the boys," said Mrs. Figg, her voice stronger and more confident now, the pink flush ebbing away from her face. "One of them had fallen. The other was backing away, trying to repel the Dementor. That was Harry. He tried twice and produced only silver vapour. On the third attempt, he produced a Patronus, which charged down the first Dementor and then, with his encouragement, chased the second one away from his cousin. And that that is what happened,"

Mrs. Figg finished, somewhat lamely.

Madam Bones looked down at Mrs. Figg in silence. Fudge was not looking at her at all, but fidgeting with his papers. Finally, he raised his eyes and said, rather aggressively, "That's what you saw, is it?"

"That is what happened," Mrs. Figg repeated.

"Very well," said Fudge. "You two may go."

Mrs. Figg cast a frightened look from Fudge to Dumbledore, then got up and shuffled off towards the door. Ichigo followed behind, winking at Harry. Harry heard it thud shut behind her.

"Not a very convincing witness," said Fudge loftily.

"Oh, I don't know," said Madam Bones, in her booming voice. "She certainly described the effects of a Dementor attack very accurately. And I can't imagine why she would say they were there if they weren't. And so did the boy. He sounded like it was the first time he saw something like that. He had no idea what a dementor was. Yet he recalled the effects as well."

"But Dementors wandering into a Muggle suburb and just happening to come across a wizard?" snorted Fudge. "The odds on that must be very, very long. Even Bagman wouldn't have bet -"

"Oh, I don't think any of us believe the Dementors were there by coincidence," said Dumbledore lightly.

The witch sitting to the right of Fudge, with her face in shadow, moved slightly but everyone else was quite still and silent.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Fudge asked icily.

"It means that I think they were ordered there," said Dumbledore.

"I think we might have a record of it if someone had ordered a pair of Dementors to go strolling through Little Whinging!" barked Fudge.

"Not if the Dementors are taking orders from someone other than the Ministry of Magic these days," said Dumbledore calmly. "I have already given you my views on this matter, Cornelius."

"Yes, you have"' said Fudge forcefully, "and I have no reason to believe that your views are anything other than bilge, Dumbledore. The Dementors remain in place in Azkaban and are doing everything we ask them to."

"Then," said Dumbledore, quietly but clearly, "we must ask ourselves why somebody within the Ministry ordered a pair of Dementors into that alleyway on the second of August."

Harry watched as the Minister and his undersecretary argued with Dumbledore on whether the dementors were in Ministry control or not. Mind you that woman in pink was definitely annoying. The boy was very glad that he wouldn't have to be in her company any longer than this trial was scheduled for. After that, he was free of the damned woman. He saw that the professor has finished arguing with the other two.

He glanced at Madam Bones, who readjusted her monocle and stared back at him, frowning slightly.

"I would remind everybody that the behaviour of these Dementors, if indeed they are not figments of this boy's imagination, is not the subject of this hearing!" said Fudge. "We are here to examine Harry Potter's offences under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery!"

"Of course we are," said Dumbledore, "but the presence of Dementors in that alleyway is highly relevant. Clause Seven of the Decree states that magic may be used before Muggles in exceptional circumstances, and as those exceptional circumstances include situations which threaten the life of the wizard or witch him - or herself, or any witches, wizards or Muggles present at the time of the -"

"We are familiar with Clause Seven, thank you very much!" snarled Fudge.

"Of course you are," said Dumbledore courteously. "Then we are in agreement that Harry's use of the Patronus Charm in these circumstances falls precisely into the category of exceptional circumstances the clause describes?"

"If there were Dementors, which I doubt."

"You have heard it from two eyewitnesses," Dumbledore interrupted. "If you still doubt their truthfulness, call them back, question the two again. I am sure they will not object."

"I - that - not -" blustered Fudge, fiddling with the papers before him. "It's - I want this over with today, Dumbledore!"

"But naturally, you would not care how many times you heard from a witness, if the alternative was a serious miscarriage of justice," said Dumbledore.

"Serious miscarriage, my hat!" said Fudge at the top of his voice. "Have you ever bothered to tot up the number of cock-and-bull stories this boy has come out with, Dumbledore, while trying to cover up his flagrant misuse of magic out of school? I suppose you've forgotten the Hover Charm he used three years ago -"

"That wasn't me, it was a house-elf!" said Harry.

"YOU SEE" roared Fudge, gesturing flamboyantly in Harry's direction. "A house-elf! In a Muggle house! I ask you."

"The house-elf in question is currently in the employ of Hogwarts School," said Dumbledore. "I can summon him here in an instant to give evidence if you wish."

"I - not - I haven't got time to listen to house-elves! Anyway, that's not the only - he blew up his aunt, for God's sake!" Fudge shouted, banging his fist on the judge's bench and upsetting a bottle of ink.

"And you very kindly did not press charges on that occasion, accepting, I presume, that even the best wizards cannot always control their emotions," said Dumbledore calmly, as Fudge attempted to scrub the ink off his notes.

"And I haven't even started on what he gets up to at school."

"But, as the Ministry has no authority to punish Hogwarts students for misdemeanours at school, Harry's behaviour there is not relevant to this hearing," said Dumbledore, as politely as ever, but now with a suggestion of coolness behind his words.

"Oho!" said Fudge. "Not our business what he does at school, eh? You think so?"

"The Ministry does not have the power to expel Hogwarts students, Cornelius, as I reminded you on the night of the second of August," said Dumbledore. "Nor does it have the right to confiscate wands until charges have been successfully proven; again, as I reminded you on the night of the second of August. In your admirable haste to ensure that the law is upheld, you appear, inadvertently I am sure, to have overlooked a few laws yourself."

"Laws can be changed," said Fudge savagely.

"Of course they can," said Dumbledore, inclining his head. "And you certainly seem to be making many changes, Cornelius. Why, in the few short weeks since I was asked to leave the Wizengamot, it has already become the practice to hold a full criminal trial to deal with a simple matter of underage magic!"

A few of the wizards above them shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Fudge turned a slightly deeper shade of puce. The toad-like witch on his right, however, merely gazed at Dumbledore, her face quite expressionless.

"As far as I am aware," Dumbledore continued, "there is no law yet in place that says this court's job is to punish Harry for every bit of magic he has ever performed. He has been charged with a specific offence and he has presented his defence. All he and I can do now is to await your verdict."

Dumbledore put his fingertips together again and said no more. Fudge glared at him, evidently incensed. Harry glanced sideways at Dumbledore, seeking reassurance; he was not at all sure that Dumbledore was right in telling the Wizengamot, in effect, that it was about time they made a decision. Again, however, Dumbledore seemed oblivious to Harry's attempt to catch his eye. He continued to look up at the benches where the entire Wizengamot had fallen into urgent, whispered conversations.

Harry looked at his feet. His heart, which seemed to have swollen to an unnatural size, was thumping loudly under his ribs. He had expected the hearing to last longer than this. He was not at all sure that he had made a good impression. He had not really said very much. He ought to have explained more fully about the Dementors, about how he had fallen over, about how both he and Dudley had nearly been kissed…

Twice he looked up at Fudge and opened his mouth to speak, but his swollen heart was now constricting his air passages and both times he merely took a deep breath and looked back down at his shoes.

Then the whispering stopped. Harry wanted to look up at the judges, but found that it was really much, much easier to keep examining his laces.

"Those in favour of clearing the witness of all charges?" said Madam Bones booming voice.

Harry's head jerked upwards. There were hands in the air, many of them… more than half! Breathing very fast, he tried to count, but before he could finish, Madam Bones had said, "And those in favor of conviction?"

Fudge raised his hand; so did half a dozen others, including the witch on his right and the heavily-moustached wizard and the frizzy-haired witch in the second row.

Fudge glanced around at them all, looking as though there was something large stuck in his throat, then lowered his own hand. He took two deep breaths and said, in a voice distorted by suppressed rage, "Very well, very well… cleared of all charges."

"Excellent," said Dumbledore briskly, springing to his feet, pulling out his wand and causing the two chintz armchairs to vanish. "Well, I must be getting along. Good-day to you all." And without looking once at Harry, he swept from the dungeon.

* * *

 **Reviews.**

 **Sorry about that. Not Much Ichigo, or the other's for that matter, in this one as well. Maybe the next one or the one after this. Though I am definitely sure it is the next one.**

 **Sorry about the wait as well. I was supposed to update this chapter yesterday, but felt in no mood to edit it seeing as I thought it was the chapter that is to come I think. The next chapter will need a lot of editing and likewise because it is needed. After the next chapter has been updated, I won't update for a while to get this new chapter up. I aim to update once a week, but I probably know once a month is more likely if I want to keep the length it is. I just thought to warn you now, thank you. =)**

 **Please review. Thank you.**


	6. Authors Note

I am sorry for the long update. But I am discontinuing the story for now. I will go back to it once I have everything re-edited as I have had reviews saying that it's too familiar right now. I will come back to it, I promise.

Thank you, Arkarian7


End file.
